The Cyber HERO Duelist!
by YGO Fan Girl
Summary: Misaki Valentine was like every other young teen who wished to be a great Duelist like her Sister and older friends so she signed up for Duel Academy where she gets more then she asked for when she's thrown into a fight to protect the world from the return of the Shadow Realm once again, but that proves to be a challenge when she finds herself falling in love with Jaden Yuki.
1. Next King of Games!

_**[Chapter 1: Next King of Games!]**_

Kaiba Duel Dom!

It was a beautiful day in Domino City, Japan, but most teenagers where inside the Kaiba corp Duel Dom. A young girl around the age of 15 sat in the stands looking out over the duels that were taking place, but only a few duels got her attention as of right there. There was a duel with a young boy who has really mass light blue hair and another with a boy who has onyx colored hair. The girl in the stands brush back her dark blue butt length with bangs that covers her forehead as well as frame her face beautifully while her sharp emerald green colored eyes and her hourglass figure was slightly covered, but showed through a white blazer over a black v-neck long sleeve button down shirt that has a white button down dress shirt underneath, midnight blue mini skirt, black mid-thigh length socks, a black heart on a black ribbon, and brown dressed shoes.

**Well Misaki Valentine please report to test field 3! I repeat well Misaki Valentine please report to test field 3!**

The young girl smirked as she stood up and all eyes turned onto her as she walked down the stairs heading for the field. When she got there she was standing face to face with an exam prompter who was smirking at her.

"Your name?" the Examiner asked.

"Misaki Valentine sir," she answered.

"Well, Miss Valentine, are you ready?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm ready," Misaki answered as she ready her duel disk. "As a matter of fact I'm Mega ready! So Let's Kick it Up a Notch"

Examiner: 4000

Misaki: 4000

"Ladies first," Misaki announced as she drew her sixth card before a smirk appeared across her face. "I summon Cyber Hero Roll in Atk mode!" A blond girl wearing a pink bodysuit and helmet appeared in front of Misaki. (Atk 1200) "Next I'll place two cards face down to end my turn."

"Fine," the Examiner said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Battle Ox in Atk mode." A mentor appeared on the field. (Atk 1900) "Now Battle OX Atk her Cyber Hero Roll!"

Misaki braced herself for the atk that destroyed her monster.

Misaki: 3400

Up in the top part of the stands stood a young woman with blond hair and two young men. One with trio-color hair in the shape of a star and the other with messy blond hair.

"That's not a smart move," the trio-color haired man said.

"I think Misaki is planning something big," the woman told him, "just be passionate Yugi."

"Mai's right Yugi," the blond man said with a smile.

They looked back at the duel just in time to see the examiner to end his turn with a face down card.

"My move," Misaki said as she drew her next card, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Hero Roll." Once again her monster appeared on the field ready for a fight. "Next I'll summon Net Agent Lan Hikari!" A young boy with brown massy off to the side hair appeared on the field. (Atk 1400) "Now I activate the spell card Polymerization!" The Examiner let out a gasp. "This let's me fuse Net Agent Lan Hikari with Cyber Hero Roll to fusion summon...Cyber Hero Megaman in atk mode!"

A boy wearing a verity of different colors of a blue bodysuit and a blue helmet with some yellow appeared onto the field. (Atk 2300)

"I was wondering when you'll summon me," the boy said as he looked back at Misaki with green colored eyes.

"Sorry about that Megaman," Misaki apologized.

"So this is the Duel Academy Entrance Exam?" Megaman

"Yup," Misaki answered him before choosing a card from her hand, "I active the spell card Cyber Sword and I'll equip it to Megaman." Megaman raised his arm that turned into a deadly looking blue sword.(Atk 3800) "Alright are you ready Megaman?"

"I'm Mega ready," Megaman answered her

"Then take out that Battle Ox!" Misaki ordered.

Megaman did as he was told and brought the Examiner's life points down by 1900.

Examiner: 300

"I'll end my turn with a face down," Misaki concluded.

"Now it's my move," the Examiner said as he drew a card, "I placed a monster face down defense mode and then I'll place one card face down. I end my turn."

"Well, then my move," Misaki stated as she drew a new card, "let me see?" She looked at the card and then her hand before smirking. She then looked up at the Examiner. "I summon Cyber Hero Iceman in atk mode!" A short young boy wearing a winter cloak making the girls in the building to awe. (Atk 1500) "Now first I'll have Megaman atk your face down!" Megaman shot forward before slicing the monster in half. "And last, but not least I'll have Iceman to atk you directly with Cyber Blizzard!" Iceman blew cold air at the Examiner. "And That's all she wrote folks!"

Misaki did a three finger salute as the examiner's life points and the holograms vanished.

Examiner: 0

"Welcome to the academy Miss Valentine," the Examiner told her before walking off the field.

Misaki took her deck out of the holder on the duel disk and placed it into the deck holder that she has strapped on her right side waist before walking way. Unknown to her was that her duel didn't go unnoticed because when she reached the leading she was greeted by a boy with two tone brown massy hair, Caucasian colored skin, big brown colored eyes, and a muscular figure and she had to admit that he was cute.

**Misaki's duel from Jaden's pov!**

Jaden just barely made it to the exam to get into Duel Academy and when entered the building you ran forward to watch the duels.

"Look at them go," Jaden replied though what really cought his attention was a guy with black and gray eyes as he won his match. "Wow, that last guy really tore it up."

"Yeah," a voice next to Jaden agreed, "that's Bastion Misawa. I heard that he got the highest score on the Entrance Exam out of all of us applicant right behind a young girl names Misaki Valentine, the younger Sister of Mai Valentine."

"Wow," Jaden said, "I just barely passed mine."

"Yeah me, too," the voice agreed, "I'm Syrus by the way. I have a thing where I get test excaity. I don't know how I passed my exam."

Jaden slapped him on the back with a laugh.

"Well, congratulation," Jaden told him, "I'll be in as soon as I win my duel."

Syrus looked at Jaden in shock.

"Wait you haven't dueled yet?" he asked.

"Nope," Jaden answered.

"Well, I think you have a problem," Syrus said, "I think the duel over there, the one with the silver purple haired girl is suppose to be the last duel."

Jaden started to freak, but looked over at the duels that Syrus pointed out to Jaden and saw a young girl with dark blue butt length with bangs that covers her forehead as well as frame her face beautifullywhile her sharp emerald green colored eyes and her hourglass figure was slightly covered, but showed through a white blazer over a black v-neck long sleeve button down shirt that has a white button down dress shirt underneath, midnight blue mini skirt, black mid-thigh length socks, a black heart on a black ribbon, and brown dressed shoes.. The girl in arena right now had a monster out with a face down cards on the field and the Examiner had just summoned a monster. It was then that Bastion showed up and took a seat in front of them where he took off his duel disk before he put it down. Jaden leaned on the railing smiling at Bastion.

"That was a tight duel Bastion," Jaden told him.

"Thank you," Bastion thanked.

"I summon Battle Ox in Atk mode." A mentor appeared on the field. (Atk 1900) "Now Battle OX Atk her Cyber Hero Roll!"

The girl braced herself for the atk that destroyed her monster.

The girl: 3400

"Cyber Hero?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"Yes," Bastion answered making Syrus and Jaden to look at him, "a new HERO Archetype series that was created about a year ago."

"That's cool," Jaden said with a smile, "She's one hell of a duelist now I can't wait to duel her."

"My move," the girl said as she drew her next card, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Hero Roll." Once again her monster appeared on the field ready for a fight. "Next I'll summon Net Agent Lan Hikari!" A young boy with brown massy off to the side hair appeared on the field. (Atk 1400) "Now I activate the spell card Polymerization!" The Examiner let out a gasp. "This let's me fuse Net Agent Lan Hikari with Cyber Hero Roll to fusion summon...Cyber Hero Megaman in atk mode!" A boy wearing a verity of different colors of a blue bodysuit and a blue helmet with some yellow appeared onto the field. (Atk 2300) The girl answered him before choosing a card from her hand, "I active the spell card Cyber Sword and I'll equip it to Megaman." Megaman raised his arm that turned into a deadly looking blue sword.(Atk 3800) "Then take out that Battle Ox!"

Megaman did as he was told and brought the Examiner's life points down by 1900.

Examiner: 300

"I'll end my turn with a face down," the girl concluded.

"Now it's my move," the Examiner said as he drew a card, "I placed a monster face down defense mode and then I'll place one card face down. I end my turn."

"Well, then my move," the girl stated as she drew a new card, "let me see?" She looked at the card and then her hand before smirking. She then looked up at the Examiner. "I summon Cyber Hero Iceman in atk mode!" A short young boy wearing a winter cloak making the girls in the building to awe. (Atk 1500) "Now first I'll have Megaman atk your face down!" Megaman shot forward before slicing the monster in half. "And last, but not least I'll have Iceman to atk you directly with Cyber Blizzard!" Iceman blew cold air at the Examiner. "And That's all she wrote folks!"

The girl did a three finger salute as the examiner's life points and the holograms vanished.

Examiner: 0

"Welcome to the academy Miss Valentine," the Examiner told her before walking off the field.

The girl took her deck out of the holder on the duel disk and placed it into the deck holder that she has strapped on her right side waist before walking way. The girl headed back to the leading Jaden moved to greet her and now that he had a better look he couldn't help, but think that she was beautiful.

"Hi," Jaden greeted.

"Hello," the girl greeted back.

"That was an awesome duel," Jaden told her, "you just might be the second best duelist here."

"Thanks…Um," the girl looked at Jaden wide eyed.

**End of Jaden's pov!**

"Jaden Yuki, please report to duel arena 3. Jaden Yuki, please report to duel arena 3."

"Well, it's go time," the boy named Jaden said, "wish me luck guys."

"Hold on!" Misaki called out making him look at her. "If I'm second best then whose first?"

"Your looking at him," Jaden told her, "it's what I'm best at."

It was then that he ran off to the arena where he was to face a he-she as Misaki likes to call the teacher, but the correct title is Dr. Crowler.

"He sure is confident," the boy who she saw dueling when she came in said. "Isn't he?"

"He has to be," a voice said from in front of her making her look at the owner. "Look who he's dueling."

Misaki walked up the stairs to get a good view of the duels from the top level where she saw the young girl around her age, a young woman, and two young men.

"Mai!" she called as she ran up, "Yugi! Joey! Annabelle!"

The four of them turned around to see her making the two men smirk and the woman smile and once she reach them she and Mai hugged then she gave Annabelle a hug before Misaki gave Yugi and Joey a hug. All four turned around to watched as Jaden got ready to duel and saw who his opponent was what she likes to call the Gay Clown Man or more commonly known as Dr. Crowler.

"I can't tell if that a he or she," Misaki said, "is that a he-she or a Gay Clown Man."

"Misaki," Mai scolded, "you know better then that."

"Sorry Mai," Misaki said as hanged her head.

"Now, now, Mai," Yugi laughed nervously.

"It's true," Annabelle said with a smile.

"Anna," Yugi stern.

"Sorry Yugi," Anna said.

"Alright test time," Crowler said, "so son your name?"

"Uh?" Jaden asked confused, "Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well, 'Uh Jaden Yuki'," Crowler said, "I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler. Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Wow," Jaden said in awe, "a department Chair. I had no idea. From how you were dressed I was thinking you were some weird Academy mascot. Like a majorette or a cheerleader. *Laugh*"

Misaki giggled knowing that she was going to enjoy having Jaden around when he get into the school.

"Duel vest on," Dr. Crowler said.

"Hey!" Jaden said in even more awe. "That's pretty sweet teach. How do I get one of those cool duel blue blazer?"

"Oh a lot of hard work and extremely high marks," Crowler answered, 'of course you'll first have to get into Duel Academy and I'm going to make sure that won't be happening.'

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden told him.

"So let's duel!" both Crowler and Jaden announced.

Crowler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Here goes," Jaden said as he drew his sixth card, "sweet I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in def mode! I'll also throw down a face down. Alright. Get your game on!"

"Yes very good," Crowler said, "don't tell me what to do." 'After all since I'm using my own personal deck whether then one of those test ones. I'll be calling all of the shots. I'll fail that insect little brat and send him home in no time.' "Alright. For this first move I think I'll start nice and easy. I choose to play the card Confiscation."

"Ok," Jaden said, "what it do?"

"What it does is it let's me pay 1000 life points for a chance to peck at your hand and toss one of your cards in the graveyard," Crowler answered.

Crowler: 3000

Jaden's cards appeared in front of Crowler who started to look around at them.

"Huh, yes," he said, "I remember some of these from back when I was a naive rooky. Which one sill I banish?" He then pointed to a card. "Monster Reborn to the graveyard." The card turned around before being destroyed which shocked Jaden. "Next I lay two cards face down on the field and last, but not least I play Heavy Storm. This spell card destroys every other card spell and trap card on the field."

A storm started up before it destroyed Jaden's face and as well as Crowler's.

"Oppsy," Jaden said, "did you forget that you had two trap cards out on the field yourself?"

"Now, now," Crowler said as he shock his head. "You mustn't speak out of turn young scholar."

It was then that the field turned dark.

"What's happening?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing's happening," Crowler answered, "not yet and that's about to change."

Two golden snake-like monsters appeared onto the field shocking not just the students down below, but Misaki and Anna.

"What an elitist snob," Misaki said, "bullying an amateur with his very best cards."

"This is totally unfair," Anna added in.

"I'm going to have a word with Kaiba about him," Yugi let out a sigh.

"I'm right with you," Joey agreed.

"Ready for you next lesson?" Crowler asked.

"You bet," Jaden answered, "I can't remember the last time learning was this mush fun."

"Yes," Crowler said, "well, I'm quite the exactly teacher. Thank you." Cole rolled her eyes at that. "Now I sacrifice my two Wicked Token and summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

"There it is," Mai said in awe, "the legendary rare card."

"I'd say we're about to find out what makes it so legendary," Yugi said.

"I prefer the God Cards over that hunk of metal," Misaki and Anna mumbled.

"Now, now," Crowler said, "I hope your not to scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem."

"No way," Jaden said, "I've always wanted to take one on."

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," a male voice said in shock, "I guess that youth and inexperience have there benefits after all. Huh, Alexis?"

"Come on?" a female voice asked, "give it a rest Zane? At least the kid's showing some back bone"

"There won't be mush left to show after this."

Misaki, Joey, Mai, Yugi, and Anna all looked over to see two Duel Academy Students standing not that far from them before the looked back at the duel.

"*Laugh* Golem Atk!" Crowler ordered, "Mechanize Melee!"

Jaden: 2000

Misaki and Anna let a frown speared across their faces as they thought that the boy was crying.

"*Laugh* don't fell bad," Crowler told him, "this is the top dueling school in the country. Some people are simply not cut out for…"

"*Laugh*"

Anna and Misaki was shock to find out that the boy wasn't crying, but laughing making her giggled at the sight.

"I really want to come to this school now," Jaden said, "you really know your stuff teach.'

'Can't he take a hint?' Crowler thought, 'he well not be allowed to past this exam and he surely won't be permitted to make a mockery of my deck.'

'Just look at him tremble,' Jaden thought, 'he must really be impressed by me.' Jaden then went to draw his next card when he heard a sound. 'Huh?' Jaden went to drew the card see that it was Winged Kuriboh the card that was giving to him by Yugi Mutou himself who told him that he had a feeling that it belonged with him. 'It's you. You know something starting to tell me that, too.' As Jaden looked at the card he thought that Kuriboh winked at him. 'Um, alright I'll take that as a sign to play ya. Yeah defiantly.' "Ok, I summon Winged Kuriboh in def mode. And I'll place one card face down. Not bad, uh, teach?"

Misaki, Mai, Joey, and Anna looked over at Yugi who had a smirk on his face making the four of them to raised their eyebrows, but they just went back to watching the duel.

"*Laugh* Not bad, but you must understand I'm a master technician," Crowler said, "a Kuriboh to me is whether pedestrian even one with wings. You see, it's def points is still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a textbook mistake don't feel bad."

'Baka,' Misaki thought as she watched, 'with Winged Kuriboh's special ability it's not a textbook mistake.'

"Now let's precede," Crowler said as he drew his next card. "With the legendary Ancient Gear Golem. Atk that Kuriboh with Mechanize Melee!"

'Sorry Winged Kuriboh,' Jaden thought.

"Check your gear," Crowler told him, "your life points hasn't changed."

"My gears are fine," Jaden stated, "oh the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage."

Misaki and Anna laughed while Crowler freaked out about this new turn of events.

"How about that?" the female student asked, "a technique the Dr. didn't know."

"No one can be expected to know every technique Alexis," the male student said, "especially one as obscured as that."

"Yeah," Alexis asked, "well, that kid sure knew it."

"Fine, fine," Crowler said, "I guess your lame little monster saved you there."

'Oh he did not,' Misaki, Joey, Anna, and Yugi thought as their eye twitched.

"Hey, slow down there teach," Jaden told him, "you may have beaten him, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame."

"Oh yes," Crowler said, "I forget how attached you new duelist get to your monsters. I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Jaden agreed, "well, you should be cause by Atking my Winged Kuriboh you set off a trap card. One of my favorite's, too. Hero Signal. And that brings out my second Elemental Hero. Burstinatrix!" A female hero appeared on the field in front on them. "My Turn." Jaden drew his next card. "Alright Winged Kuriboh this next one is going to for you. Here goes nothing. First I'm going to bring back avian to my hand with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive! And now I'm going to summon him to the field."

Misaki smiled as a male hero appeared onto the field next to the female hero.

"Oh, ok," Crowler said, "another amateur mistake. This is good. This is good. Now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…"

"No actually I wasn't done yet," Jaden told him, "see I know that my two heroes aren't powerful by themselves, but if I can from them together it's another story. And I have just the card to unite them. Polymerization join together Avian and Burstinatrix. Fusion Summon. There he is. The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." A monster that was green and red appeared on the field. "I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans. So teach what do you think?"

"I think your dueling very well for an amateur, but next time try playing a monster that has more Atk points then what's already out," Crowler told him.

'Baka,' Misaki and Anna thought.

"Alright young scholar, I don't mean to rush you, but I am a busy man," Crowler said, "are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet," Jaden answered, "and of course I knew that my Wingman has less Atk points then your Golem, but that's why I have this. Skyscraper!" Jaden placed a card into a slot on the side of the duel disk before a city shot up into the air around them. "Alright Flame Wingman. Go show them heroics and Atk that Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Fine with me," Crowler said, "bring him on. This silly little Skyscraper field card hasn't lowered my Golem's Atk level by one point."

Misaki giggled as Yugi, Mai, and Joey shocked their heads.

"He doesn't know anything about the Hero Archetypes does he?" Mai asked as she looked at Yugi and Joey.

"I guess not," Yugi laughed.

"You want to know what teach?" Jaden asked, "your right. This Skyscraper field hasn't lowered your Golem's Atk. What it's done is raised my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's by a grand total of 1000."

"Wait," Crowler said in shock, "time out!"

"Go!" Jaden ordered, "Sky Dive Scorcher!"

Jaden's monster did as it was told to do and Atked the Ancient Gear Golem.

"This can't be," Crowler said in shock, "he was my very best card."

"And because of my Wingman's super power," Jaden went on, "the Atk points of that Golem is dilate to your life points. Sweet, uh?"

"No way."

Crowler: 0

"That's game," Jaden said as he a pose, "so I guessed I passed the test, uh, teach?"

Misaki smiled as Crowler started to mumbled to himself pissed off that he lost.

"That kid's got a future here," they heard Alexis said in awe. "Wow."

Misaki, Joey, Mai, Yugi, and Anna all left after that and the young Japanese and the young Australian was looking forward to the school years yet to come.


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy!

___**[Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy!]**_

Kaiba Corp Helicopter Pad!

It was the next day and the gang where all standing on the roof of Kaiba Corp where Misaki and Anna noticed people already getting on the Helicopter.

"Alright," Mai said making the two girls to look at her, "I want you to be careful Misaki."

"Well, do Nee-san," Misaki agreed with a nod.

"Now Anna," a boy with white hair said, "I don't want to hear from Kaiba that you have been stealing things. Got it?"

"Yes, Nii-san," Anna said with a nod.

"Don't worry Ryou," Misaki said as she smiled at him, "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks," Ryou breathed.

"Our little Misaki and Anna is all grown up," a brown haired boy cried.

"Now, now Tristan," Joey said before he, too, broke into tears.

"Just be sure to write us," a long white haired boy with tan skin told them.

"We well Marik," Misaki and Anna told him with a smile.

As they went to turn to leave they was pulled into a hug by Joey and Tristan who just didn't want to let her go.

"Don't go Misaki-chi, Anna," they cried.

"We have to guys," the two told them.

"No you don't," Tristan cried.

"Tell them that they don't have to go Yugi, Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"It's their choose Joey," Yugi answered refusing to be pulled into the middle of their problems.

"For once I agree with Yugi," Kaiba spoked up.

The two of them let them go even though they didn't want to and let them turn to leave thought they gave them a wave over their shoulder before aboarding the Helicopter.

Helicopter!

When on the Helicopter they saw Jaden, Syrus as they had found out his name not to long ago, and Bastian already setting down. Misaki walked over to sit next to Bastian as Anna sat next to Misaki. Bastion greeted them making the other two look back at them with smiles.

"Hey," Jaden greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Misaki greeted back with a smile.

"That was some show," Jaden said.

"It was down right embarrassing," the two stated.

Jaden laughed before setting back in his set to get comfortable before the flight. After the Helicopter took off Jaden fall asleep making Misaki and Anna laugh, but they soon turned to Bastian and they started to talk about what life would be like at the Academy along with other things like the Education of the school and what dorms they'll be in. It wasn't long till Duel Academy island came into view and they stopped talking to look out the window.

"Attention new Duel Academy students," the pilot announced, "if you look outside your windows you'll see your new home away from home. Now, now I know your all excited, but don't shove. Quiet the sight, ay? Now fasten your seat belts and turn your seats back into the upright pretension. We're going into land. Next stop Duel Academy Island."

Meeting Hall!

Misaki stood next to next Anna wearing a white vest outlined in blue opened over a black leather blew chest tank top lined with gold, blue tight mini skirt, Megaman's Navi Symbol locket hanging from a silver chain, and blue ankle length 1" heel boots and Anna was wearing a white vest outlined in blue over a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt, blue tight mini skirt, blue finger cut gloves, four black bracelets on both wrists, and blue ankle length tennis shoes. Both of them where looking at a screen when Misaki all of a sudden heard a snore from a few feet next to her making her look over to see Jaden asleep standing up right. Misaki raised an eyebrow, but turn back to the screen when she heard a voice.

"Good Morning and Welcome my students," a bold man wearing mahogany jacket said, "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here and you are the best and the brightest duelist in the world. Now please get yourself settle in at you assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quiet comfortable depending on how you are ranked of course. Haha."

Outside of the Meeting Hall!

Misaki and Anna were walking with Bastion as they talked more about the school when they heard a voice up ahead making them both look up to see Jaden and Syrus talking. When Jaden cought sight of them he smiled as they walked closer.

"Hey, are your in red, too?" he asked.

"Well, now let's see here," Bastion said as he stopped, "yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, I don't think so."

"Oh, I get it," Jaden said, "so that's why Sy and I are in red."

"Please don't tell us that you just figured that out now?" Bastion asked as Misaki and Anna sweat dropped.

"So what?" Jaden asked, "ever figured that I might be color blind?"

"Well, now I didn't," Bastion said, "are you color blind?"

"*Laugh* No, but I could have been," Jaden answered as Bastion, Misaki, and Anna started to walk away, "see you two around the dorms!"

"I doubt that," Bastion said as he stopped to turn to look back at Jaden, "your dorm's over there."

Jaden looked to where Bastion was pointing along with Syrus before Bastion, Misaki, and Anna walked off talking again, but they soon went their own way to their dorms.

Obelisk Blue Girl Dorms!

Misaki and Anna walked into the Obelisk Girl Dorm when three girls walked up to them wearing the same uniforms as them.

"Hello," a blond haired girl greeted.

"What's up?" Anna asked in a greeted.

"Hello," Misaki greeted back.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes," the girl told them, "and theses are my friends. Jasmine and Mandy."

"Nice to meet you," Misaki said with a smile, "I'm Misaki Valentine."

"And I'm Annabelle Bakura, but call me Anna," Anna said with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you both," Alexis said.

"You, too," Anna also said.

"Well, we have to go unpack our things," Misaki with a smile.

"We'll come with you two," Mandy said.

"Ok," the two friends agreed.

Misaki and Anna lead Alexis, Mandy, and Jasmine who accompanied to their rooms where they unpacked her things and put up posters of their favorite Duel Monsters, Bands, Singers, Movies, and Anime. After everything was in it's place they walked out of Anna's room talking about Duel Monsters, their favorite monster, and the ones that they find cute. When they reached the main hall they were greeted by a woman with hot pink hair that was almost red pulled into a ponytail who Anna and Misaki knew was a teacher.

"Misaki can you go and round up the other Obelisks for the welcome feast?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss Fontaine," she said before turning to leave.

Obelisk Duel Arena!

Misaki walked into the Obelisk Duel Arena on the other side noticing five people across from them two of which where Slifer red jackets. Misaki knew who was able to recognized three of them out the five, so she walked up to them both with her arms crossed.

"Well, this sure is a motley crew," Misaki said.

"Hey, Misaki," one of the boys greeted, "have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden here? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one for sure."

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk's welcome dinner," Misaki answered, "your late."

"Oh, yeah," the boy said lazily, "come on guys."

After the boy and his posy walked out of the arena Misaki turned to Jaden and Syrus.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way," Misaki said, "all of us Obelisk aren't like that. He's just a jerk. Especially, with Slifers."

"It's no big deal," Jaden told her, "those types don't really bother me at all." Misaki looked at him in surprise. "Besides I could have beaten him in one turn."

"We've got to work on that over confident," Syrus said.

"Ok, two turns maybe two in half," Jaden said.

Misaki started to laugh which confused Jaden.

"What?" he asked.

"The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start, too," Misaki told him with a smile.

"Right," Jaden stated before turning around, "we better go Sy."

"Hey, wait up," Syrus called after him as he started to run.

Jaden suddenly stopped, turned around to face them, and started to jog in place.

"Oh," he said, "hey! What was your name again?"

"Misaki Valentine!" Misaki called, "and yours?"

"The names Jaden!" Jaden called back before turning around, "alright see ya around!"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Syrus asked.

"Jaden?" Misaki asked with a smile.

Welcome Dinner!

Jasmine, Mandy, Alexis, Misaki, and Anna stood together talking and laughing about a lot of things as the other girls talked as well. They found out that had a bit in common with each other and even though they didn't have that much in common they still talked and laughed. It was Mandy however that brought up the topic of boys.

"Misaki, is there some one you like?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure," Misaki answered, "I'm just getting to know him."

"Is it that Bastion guy?" Jasmine asked.

"Bastion?" Misaki asked in surprise before she started to laugh. "No, no. I've only meet Bastion."

"Oh, then is it Chazz?" Mandy asked.

"No way on earth," Misaki answered, "and any ways I can't stand Chazz."

"Then who?" they both asked.

"Well, I meet this Slifer Red student while I was gathering the other Obelisk students," Misaki answered, "he kind and funny."

"WHAT!?" Mandy asked in shock.

"No way," Jasmine second, "a Slifer Red?"

"He's the one who beat Dr. Crawler," Misaki answered, "or as I like to call him the He-She man."

"I repeat no way," Jasmine said with a bit of laugh though Alexis and Anna were both in a full blow laughing fit.

All four of the other girls soon all started to laugh. It wasn't long till they all felt tired that they headed off to bed, well, everyone, but Misaki who headed out of the dorm.

Obelisk Duel Arena!

Misaki walked into the Obelisk Duel Arena just as Syrus asked about a trap that Chazz had just played.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here," Misaki said.

"Misaki?" Syrus asked.

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap," Misaki started to explain, "it'll allow you to take control of an opponent's Fusion Monster by sacrificing one of your own creatures."

"Oh no," Syrus said in alarm, "Jaden just summoned a Fusion Monster."

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman," Chazz told Jaden.

"My Monster."

"How did Chazz know to play that?" Syrus asked.

"Your so predicable Jaden," Chazz told him, "you wouldn't stop talking about that Wingman at the exam, so I knew you'll use him soon."

"Still since Wingman was a special summon that means I'm allowed to summon a monster to the field," Jaden informed him before looking at his hand, 'not that anything in my hand is a match for the Wingman.'

'Go on you Slifer Slacker,' Chazz thought, 'play another monster. After all I haven't forgotten the Flame Wingman's super power.'

"Alright," Jaden said as he picked a card from his hand, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode. There all sat."

"Yeah, sat up to be knocked down," Chazz told him as he drew a new card, "Chthonian Soldier raise and now Flame Wingman! Attack with Sky Drive Scorcher!" Wingman did as it was told and destroyed Jaden's monster. "And now thanks to Flame Wingman's super power you life points take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

Jaden: 3200

Chazz: 4000

"Don't think that I'm done yet Slacker," Chazz told him, "Chthonian Soldier! Attack with Wind Storm Slash!"

Jaden: 2000

"Are you starting to know your place here at the academy yet?" Chazz asked, "maybe you were somebody back home, but here in the big leagues your nothing, but a pathetic little amateur Slifer Slime. I'll end my turn with a face down card. Go ahead Slacker!"

Misaki looked at Jaden with a worried look to see his shoulder shaking, but she didn't know if he was laughing or crying and she could tell that Chazz thought that he was crying.

"Ah, what wrong baby?" Chazz asked in a baby voice, "are you crying?"

Misaki giggled when Jaden full out laughed.

"This is to fun," Jaden said.

"What?" Chazz asked.

"Just what I came for," Jaden stated, "man, I mean the trashing talking, the action. It's just all, so great."

"What the?"

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" he announced, "alright Sparkman! Now attack with Stack Shock Wave!"

Sparkman did what Jaden told it to do and asked Chazz's Chthonian Soldier bring Chazz's life points down. Misaki looked up to see that Chthonian Soldier's sword fly up into the air before it went right at Jaden.

Chazz: 3600

Jaden: 1600

"Still think it's great Slacker?" Chazz asked, "because when Chthonian Soldier is destroyed you receive the same amount of damage to your life points as I do. The difference are that you hardly have any to spare. It's just a matter of time Slacker. Your best card id about to be all mine."

"This isn't over yet," Jaden told him, "I throw down a face down."

"Play what you like," Chazz stated as he drew a new card from his deck. "my next attack is about to finish off your life points. And that attack is coming right now. Go Flame Wingman!"

The Wingman went at Sparkman who lunged at it, too.

"Not so fast," Jaden announced, "that was a trap card I just threw."

"A trap?" Chazz asked as the trap card reviled it self.

"It's Mirror Gate," Syrus said with shock.

"Then Jaden's still in this duel after all," Misaki said with shock. "Mirror Gate makes two monsters in a battle switch sides their on, so that means that Flame Wingman is back with Jaden."

"Oh Yeah!" Jaden shouted, "Go Wingman!"

Wingman was able to beat Sparkman with ease.

"NO!" Chazz cried out.

Chazz: 3100

"And just like you told me a little while go," Jaden went on, "don't forget my Wingman's super power! You take damage equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster!"

Chazz's life points dropped even more.

Chazz: 1500

"Alright!" Syrus shouted.

"Nice moves Jaden," Misaki praised.

Jaden held up the piece sign over his shoulder at them.

"Those move where more lucky moves if you ask me you Slifer School Scum," Chazz told him, "alright I active Chthonian Blast. Now since one of my monsters was destroyed I can destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to half of it's life points."

"Flame Wingman!" Jaden called.

Jaden: 550

"Now I active the trap card Call of the Hunted," Chazz went on, "it let's me select one monster card from my graveyard and summon it back onto the field in Atk mode. Raise Inferno Warrior! But he won't be staying on the field for long because I'm going to sacrifice him to summon Nefise the Inferno General."

Misaki raised an eyebrow at the monster that Chazz just summoned out.

"Not bad," Jaden praised him.

"Not bad?" Chazz asked surprise, "your something else Slacker, you know that? Acting all confident, but your lousy monsters won't get you out of this jam."

Misaki felt her eye twitch at that, but then heard a sound coming from Jaden's hand and realized that it was a Kuriboh.

"I know he's wrong Kuriboh," Jaden told the card, "because what Chazz doesn't know is that my monster and I have a bond." He looked at the card he had just drew which got Misaki's attention. 'Speaking of.'

Misaki's head snapped up before looking towards the entrance when she heard the sound of foot steps coming their way.

"Uh, guys!" Misaki called, "we got company. Campus Security. If they find all of us in here we'll be seriously busted."

"What?" Syrus asked in shock.

"Why?" Jaden asked, "I mean we're all students here." Misaki pulled out her student hand books to show it to Jaden.

"The rules say no off hour arena duels," Misaki told him, "Chazz knows that." Misaki looked at Chazz with a glare to see him blushing. "But let me guess? He didn't tell you."

"Come on," one of his goons said, "let's go."

The other one freaked.

"Well, well Slacker," Chazz said as he looked at Jaden, "looks like you luck out this time."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked, "the match isn't over."

"Yeah it is," Chazz told him, "I seen what I came here to see. You're a sorry duelist. You beating Dr. Crowler was just a fluke."

Misaki watched as Chazz and his goons left before looking back at Jaden who fuming.

"Jaden, we've to get out of here!" Syrus called to him.

"Yeah, he's right," Misaki said.

"Come on," Syrus started to beg, "let's go."

"This stinks," Jaden said as he looked off to the side pouting with his arms crossed. "I had that guy on the robes."

"Come on," Syrus tried to tell him.

Outside!

They had finally gotten outside after having to push Jaden because he was fuming about how he didn't get to finish the duel.

"You surely are stubborn Jaden," Misaki told him.

"Only about my dueling," Jaden stated.

Syrus looked at Misaki who were looking at Jaden.

"Thanks for showing us the back way out," he told her.

"Sure," Misaki said, "I'm just sorry that you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz."

"That's ok," Jaden told her, "I know just how it would have ended any ways."

"Really?" Misaki asked, "no offence, but from my point of view it looked like it could have gone either way between you and Chazz when you guys stopped."

"No way," Jaden said with a hint of a laugh in his tone. "Now after I drew this."

He flipped the card that he still had in his hand around to show her that it was Monster Reborn.

"Huh?"

Misaki was looking at the card in shock seeing how the duel ended with Jaden bring back his Flame Wingman from the graveyard.

"See ya," Jaden told them as he put his card back before walking off.

"Wait up?" Syrus asked as he ran to catch up to Jaden.

Misaki watch them leave with smiles on her face.

'This is going to be one interesting year.'

Soon enough she headed back to the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm to head to bed because they had classes in the morning.

Misaki's Dorm Room!

Misaki walked into her room and got dressed into her black tank top and faded blue torn mini shorts before climbing into bed and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. A Duel in Love!

___**[Chapter 3: A Duel in Love!]**_

Dr. Crowler's Class!

Misaki sat next to Alexis as Mandy sat next to her while Anna sat next to Misaki and Jasmine sat on the other side of Alexis who was standing up answering a questions that Dr. Crowler AKA He-She had asked.

"Duel Monster cards can be grouped into normal monster cards, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards, and spell cards," Alexis stated to explain, "Trap cards can be dived into normal traps, counter traps, and continuous traps. Spell cards can be separated into normal spells, continuous spells, equip spells, quick play spells, ritual spells, and field spells."

"Perfect," Dr. Crowler song, "well, done Alexis. Of course, I wouldn't expected nothing less from one of my blue Obelisk."

"Yes, Dr. Crowler," Alexis said as she sat back down.

Misaki felt like growling because of how rude and pathetic Dr. Crowler was.

"Now who should we question next?" Dr. Crowler asked as he looked around the room. "You! Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus shot up out of his set making Cole feel sorry for him. "Explain to the class what a field spell is please?"

"Um…a field spell is the…thing that effect the thing that is…Uh," Syrus tried to get out, but was to sacred to.

"Even preschoolers know the answer to this you Slifer Slacker!" an Obelisk called out to him making the other Obelisk blues and the Ra Yellows to laugh.

"Poor Syrus," Misaki whispered so only Anna, Alexis, Mandy, and Jasmine heard her.

"No," Syrus said, "I know it's…uh…uh, uh."

Misaki smiled when she saw Jaden whisper to Syrus to try and calm him down, but it didn't work.

"I think not," Crowler said, "sit down. Now would some one please give me the answer that's not wearing red. Thank you."

Misaki growled lowly when once the Obelisks and Ras laughed and she saw Syrus hang his head in shame.

"You know something teach?" Jaden asked, "you really shouldn't go and make fun of us Slifers like that."

"Huh?"

"I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat chya, so when you make fun of us your really make fun of yourself," Jaden told him.

Now both Ra Yellows and Slifer Reds laughed at the comment that Jaden said while Dr. Crowler looked like he could blow up at any minute.

'I will not tolerate that Slacker at my school for another minute,' Crowler thought, 'I'll see to it that he's taken down.'

Next class!

Misaki looked up front towards a Professor she hadn't seen before till now holding a fat cat.

"As some of you student's know my name is Professor Lymen Banner," the Professor said, "I special in some of the lesser tactics and in the world of Duel Monsters. Some that even a few see to be unnaturally…"

Misaki stated to zone out thinking about what Atem told her in her dream last night hoping to RA that it's not the shadow games that's making kids vanish off academy island till she heard the Professor speak again.

"Syrus!" he called.

"Yeah?" Syrus asked as he stood up.

"Do me a favor and grab Pharaoh would you?" the Professor asked him.

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus asked in confusion.

"Unless your mentoring as a stretching post."

"Meow."

Syrus looked down to see the cat that the Professor had brought with him which made Misaki smile a bit and before they all knew it was time for their next class; PE. Oh joy. NOT!

_{Me: I hate PE! Jaden: I hate it as well. Me: That's because you prefer to sleep. Jaden: Hey…True. Me: Oh good RA.}_

PE!

Misaki let out a sigh she stood with the rest of her class waiting for their PE teacher or as Joey loves to call them the Peacis. _{Me: PE Maniacs}_ Misaki stared in shock when her dorm instructor walked out and stood in front of them.

"Hi everyone," the girl dorms instructor said, "I'm Fonda Fontaine and I'll be your gym instructor for the semester. Are you ready to sweat?"

'Oh dear Ra,' Misaki thought, 'help me?'

Girl Dorm!

Misaki was talking to Alexis and Anna about duel monsters when they heard Jasmine and Mandy calling out to them.

"Hey, Alexis, Misaki, Anna," Jasmine called, "want to chill in the Obelisk waving pool?"

"No thanks," Alexis answered, "we wave and the guys rave. I'm not in the mood for a game of tackle Macro Polo."

"Dido," the two friends agreed.

"Hello," Jasmine said, "Girls Dorm. No guys allowed. Remember?"

Anna, Misaki, and Alexis looked each other before shrugging and then followed Mandy and Jasmine to the Obelisk Blue Girl hot pool. Where they relaxed after their first day in school though to Misaki it was hell on earth and she almost was wishing to be fighting the Shadow Realm again. Almost.

"Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" Jasmine started in, "he's some nerve to talk to a teacher like that. Completely disrespectfully. Don't you think Misaki?"

"Actually, I thought it was kinda of cool," Misaki said dreamily.

"It seems that some one has a crush on a Slifer," Anna teased.

"ANNA!" Misaki yelled as she turned beet red.

Alexis cackled while Mandy and Jasmine looked at her in surprise.

"What him?" Jasmine asked, "cool?"

"It could be if he had the talent to back up that talk maybe," Mandy answered.

Misaki turned her back on them to look out of the windows.

"I think he just might, but I won't know for sure till I duel him myself," Misaki told them.

Misaki, Anna, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mandy stood up when they heard the other girls yelling about a boy on the girl's campus while Alexis, Anna, and Misaki went to go get dressed Jasmine and Mandy walked out of the dorm to talk to the boy.

Inside the Girls dorm!

Misaki stood next to Mandy and Alexis while Jasmine and Anna stood on the other side looking at the boy who was cought trespassing with a bit of a glare though she was shock to see that it was Syrus.

"A love latter from Misaki?" Mandy asked, "you've got to be kidding?"

"Yup," Syrus said with a smile, "ask her."

"Um…like hello," Jasmine started, "Misaki is like really tall and your really short, she's really good at dueling and your really not, she's really hot and…"

"But it's true," Syrus interrupted, "just tell them Misaki." He then started to fish around in pockets pulling out an envelope. "I have the note right here. Look, see."

Jasmine took the envelope, opened it, pulled out the latter, looked over it, and then held it out for the other four to read. Misaki read over the note once before looking back Syrus.

"Syrus, my name's not even spelled right there," Misaki told him.

"You first name's not Masiki," Anna said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Syrus," Mandy apologized, "but I think some one is yanking your chain here."

"So then you don't love me?"

"Hey, wait a second?" Jasmine asked as she reread the latter. "This note is made out to Jaden Yuki."

"What?" Syrus asked before Jasmine showed it to him. "Jaden, but…ah. So I can't even get a fake love latter."

"I'm sorry Syrus," Misaki told him.

"Me, too," Syrus told her.

"I don't buy it," Jasmine said as she looked at the other three.

"What?" Mandy asked.

"He could have written the note to have an excuse to come here," Jasmine answered.

"What are you saying?" Mandy asked, "that we should report him for trespassing then?"

"But I was invited," Syrus told them, "I swear."

"Girls just what on earth is going on down there?" a voice sounded.

Anna, Misaki, and Alexis looked at the other girls.

"Down," Alexis told them, "hurry."

"Alright, what's up?" Miss. Fontaine asked as she came into view.

"You guys are heavy," Misaki heard Syrus say.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Maybe your just brittle."

"Geez, we're sorry Miss. Fontaine," Alexis apologized, "we'll make sure to keep a lid on things."

"Well, I should hope so," Miss. Fontaine told them, "it's nearly midnight and I have parodies in the morning."

They watch her walk away before Jasmine and Mandy got up off of Syrus to stand next to Alexis, Misaki, and Anna.

"So what now?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll tell you what now girls," Misaki said, "mmm. I say we use Sy as a kinda of bait to find out what we were wondering about before. Just how good Jaden really is and I think I just know how to get him to show us his best."

Outside the Girls dorm!

Misaki stood with Anna, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mandy with her duel disk as Syrus stood in between all five girls, so Jaden can see him when he arrived. Misaki smirked when she saw a boat and the two-tone haired boy in it pull up and just like she thought he jumped out of it and onto the girl's campus.

"Hi Jaden," Syrus greeted him lamely.

"Hey," Jaden greeted back, "so what exactly it going on here?"

"Well, uh, to make a long story short," Syrus stated, "I'm basically a big loser."

"Your friend here trespassed into the girl's campus," Jasmine told him.

"It that true Sy?" Jaden asked.

"Hey, it's not like that," Syrus tried to defend himself.

"And now that you're here Jaden," Mandy said, "your trespassing, too."

"That's right," Misaki agreed, "so if you don't want us to turn you in then your going to have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel right now."

"But if you turn us in we'll be expelled," Syrus told her.

"Don't worry Sy," Jaden told him, "I won't let that happen. Now let's duel Misaki."

Lake!

Misaki, Anna, Alexis, Mandy, and Jasmine got in one boat while Jaden and Syrus got into another and sailed out onto the lake before they stopped and Jaden along with Misaki stood up in the boats, ready their duel disk, loaded their decks, and drew their hands.

"I hope you know what your doing Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Ready?" Misaki asked Jaden.

"Oh yeah," Jaden answered.

"DUEL!"

Jaden: 4000

Misaki: 4000

"Get you game on Misaki."

"Here we go," Syrus mumbled.

"Alright," Misaki said as she drew her sixth card and looked at it. "Let's see. Raise up Cyber Hero Glyde!" A boy in all brown appeared onto the field (Atk 1200) as Misaki picked her next card. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"Time to throw down," Jaden said as he drew his sixth card. "First." 'Yeah.' "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman. And I'll have him Atk your Cyber Hero Glyde!"

"Hold it right there!" Misaki called out to him, "I active the trap card Doble Passé."

Misaki braced her for the Atk that went around her monster and Jaden looked shocked that Misaki would sacrifice her Life Points to protect her monster instead.

Misaki: 2400

"Doble Passé change your monster's Atk to a direct attack on me," Misaki told him, "and now my monster that you were about to Atk get's to rage a direct Atk on you!"

She watched as her monster started to ran across the field.

"Great," Jaden stated.

"Oh," Misaki said in surprise, "when Glyde Atk's some one directly and he's the only one on the field her Atk points increase by 600."

Glyde raised his arm making Jaden and Syrus gasp when his hand changed into a gun before firing it at Jaden with the Atk.

Jaden: 2200

"That Aki is some thing else," Jaden stated, "sacrificing her own life points just, so she can get to mine."

"So are you impressed?" Misaki asked.

"Impressed?" Jaden asked, "I think I'm in love."

"Your sweet," Misaki told him thought she felt like blushing. "to bad I have to crush you. Now then where were we?" Misaki drew her next card and looked at it then her hand. "Oh. I play Net Agent Chaud Blaze in Atk Mode!" A young boy with a two-tone hair and bright blue eyes appeared onto the field. (Atk 1500) "And I activate the magic card Polymerization." Misaki held up the card to show Jaden. "This let's me to fuse together Cyber Hero Glyde and Net Agent Chaud Blaze to summon forth...Cyber Hero Protoman!" A new Navi appeared onto the field with long silver hair and wearing all red with bits of black. (Atk 2100) "Now Protoman Atk Sparkman with Sonic Boom!"

Protoman lifted arm up and just like Glyde his hand changed only into a sword and he hit Jaden with the Atk.

Jaden: 1700

"Well, so much for him," Jaden mumbled.

"Way to go Misaki!" Mandy cheered.

"Yeah," Jasmine agreed, "you've got him now. I knew when this kid beat Dr. Crowler it was just luck."

"I wouldn't be so sure girls," Alexis told them, "Jaden, just might have something up his sleeve."

"This is starting to get interesting," Anna agreed.

"Well, it would be my pleasure to prove you wrong," Jaden told them, "my drew." Jaden drew his new card. "I active the field spell card Fusion Gate! Now I can summon fusion monsters without a polymerization card. And I'm going to summon this one." Misaki knew what monster it was before he even showed her the two monsters that make it. "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

"Ok looks like it's going to be a Fusion monster against a Fusion monster," Misaki pointed out, "uh, Jaden? That's fine by me. Although since they have the same exact Atk points their just going to destroy themselves."

"Now after I play this they won't," Jaden told her, "I active the spell Kishido Spirit. Now Wingman can take down any monster that has the same Atk points as him and not be destroyed. And this to his super power once he destroys your Cyber Hero Protoman you take damage equal to his Atk points. Now go Flame Wingman and Atk Cyber Hero Protoman!"

'Some one hasn't done their homework,' Misaki thought.

Misaki watched as Wingman's Atk collided with her Protoman who just lifted up his hand and blocked the attack, but he wasn't destroyed.

"What?" Jaden asked surprised, "how did he survive my Wingman's Atk?"

"Simple," Misaki answered.

"Huh?"

"Protoman's special ability makes it where if I remove Cyber Hero Glyde from play then he can't be destroyed by an opponent with only one monster."

"But then that would mean…"

"Neither of us lose any life points," Misaki finished for him.

"Well, I guess you've got me," Jaden told her.

"Oh, when I get you, Jaden believe me you'll know it," Misaki told him before she drew her next card. "Like right now for example." Misaki held up a spell card with a picture of Megaman had his hand turned into a blue sword. "I equip my spell Cyber Sword."

"Uh-oh," Jaden stated, "I think you better brace yourself for this one Sy, old buddy."

"Go Protoman Atk the Wingman with Cyber Slash Atk!" Misaki ordered.

Protoman lifted up his sword and charged before slashing at the Flame Wingman destroying it with ease.

Jaden: 200

"Uh-oh," Misaki said, "your life points are looking pretty low. Hope you haven't unpack your bags here yet?"

"Yeah," Mandy agreed, "cause if you lose your both are going to get expelled."

"We are?" Syrus asked.

"That's now going to happen Sy promise," Jaden told him.

'You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver,' Misaki thought.

'I hope I didn't just make a promise I can't deliver,' Jaden thought, 'the only card I have out is Fusion Gate, but there's still a chance I can win. Just depends on what I drew right here, right now.' "Here goes!" Jaden drew his next card. "Perfect."

"Huh?"

"I play the Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden announced, "raise up!" a monster made out of clay appeared onto the field. "And now I active Monster Reborn! So come on back Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

"What difference well he make?" Misaki asked, "my Protoman has way more Atk points then him. Your Sparkman won't stand a chance."

"He won't, but with Fusion Gate special effect I can fuse him and Clayman together to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Misaki watched a huge ass monster appeared out onto the field.

"Hate to break it to ya, but my Protoman's Atk points are still higher at 3600," Misaki told Jaden.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Jaden stated, "but one of Thunder Giant's abilities is he can destroyed any monster whose original Atk points are less then his own."

"The original Atk points?" Misaki asked.

"That's right," Jaden answered, "the Atk points without any kind of enhancement."

"But before I played Cyber Sword his Atk points where just 2100," Misaki said in shock.

"Exactly, and that's lower then my Thunder Giant's, so your Cyber Hero Protoman is automatically destroyed!" Jaden told her while Misaki watched as her monster was destroyed by Jaden's monster's ability unable to do anything. "And the coolest part of it Misaki, I still have his Atk left to use one you. Voltaic Thunder!"

Misaki braced for the attack that took the rest of her life points while her friends watched in shock.

Misaki: 0

"Misaki?" Jasmine asked.

"What just happened?" Mandy asked next.

"Yeah," Syrus cheered.

"Alright!" Jaden also cheered before looking at Misaki and a his pose. "Looks like that's Game."

The boats where now setting side by side as Misaki and Jaden faced each other.

"Well, a deal's a deal," Jaden told her. "I won, so we get off free."

"Ok guys," Misaki said with a smile, "I won't back out. We'll keep quiet about what happened tonight."

"Well, if you ask me?" Jasmine asked, "I think we should turn both of them in right now."

"Well, no one asked you," Misaki told her.

"Misaki."

"Jaden, beat me in a duel fair and square and that's all there is to it," Misaki told her.

"There's more to it then that," Jaden stated making them all look at him, "it was close. Yeah, you've got game Misaki." Jaden then sat down before he started to row away. "Later."

Misaki watched as Jaden rowed away with Syrus back towards the other shore.

'Even if I did win I could never turn those two in,' Misaki thought, 'this place a lot more fun with them then without.'

"You did well Misaki," Alexis praised.

Anna looked at Misaki who was still looking out after Jaden who was now out of sight.

'I never seen Misaki act this way before,' she thought, 'I wonder is she actually falling for that Slifer?'

Misaki turned to her friends with a smile.

"Alright girls let's head back," she told them.

"Agreed," Alexis second before she grabbed the paddles and started to row back to the dorm.

Misaki's Dorm room!

After saying good night to the girls, Misaki walked into her room to get ready for bed. When she was dress in her black tank top and faded blue torn mini shorts and climbed in bed, but she was unable to get sleep. Misaki looked up at the ceiling thing about that duel with Jaden and almost cried out in shock when Cyber Hero Protoman appeared transparent standing next to her.

"You need to get to sleep Misaki," he told her.

"Easy for you to say," Misaki mumbled under her breath before she looked at him and said more loudly. "Sorry I couldn't stop Jaden's monster from destroying you in the duel, Protoman."

"Don't worry about it and get some rest," he ordered before disappearing.

'Whatever,' Misaki thought before sleep over came her.


	4. Making the Grade!

___**[Chapter 4: Making the Grade!]**_

Banner's Class!

Misaki sat next to Alexis and Anna in class as they took their exam wondering where Jaden was.

"You have 45 minutes left to finish your test!" Banner announced.

Misaki let out a sigh when Jaden finally ran into the room making her shake her head in disbelief before turning back to her test. Jaden ran down to Syrus who was sound asleep talking in his sleep.

"I didn't know this was an areal exam Syrus?" Jaden asked, "or maybe next time sleep would be better then an all night Slifer say-ons."

Syrus looked up at Jaden with shock.

"You're here."

"You two want to keep it done?" Chazz asked, "some of us plan to pass this test."

"Hey, I also plan on passing," Jaden told him, "it doesn't always work out that way."

"Oh, Jaden!" Banner called up to him.

"Huh?"

Jaden looked down at Banner with worried expression.

"Why don't you come down here and get your exam?" Banner asked.

"Be there in a jiff!" Jaden called down.

'He better be,' Misaki thought, 'we're already 15 minutes into this thing. He'll be lucky to even finish.'

'Look at him tardy puerile,' Bastian thought as he watched Jaden apologized as he grabbed his test. 'If only he applies himself then he could be a great duelist.'

'I hope you know what your doing Jaden,' Misaki thought as she watched him ran back to his set.

45 minutes later!

"Alright class," Banner said, "the written exam is now over, so please walk do not run to get in line for today's new rare cards."

"Their here?"

"Oh dear," Banner said.

Misaki watched as everyone ran out of the class ran out of the classroom to get to the card shop before she shook her head. Misaki looked over at Chazz who was still setting in his seat going over his test before looking over at Jaden and Syrus to see them fast asleep.

"Chazz, Chazz!"

"The new cards are here."

"So go fetch," Chazz said.

Misaki stood up and walked over to Jaden and Syrus at the same time as Bastian and started to shake Jaden.

"Say you two may want to give some serious thought into waking up," Bastian said as he shook Syrus.

"Ah," Syrus said as he anime cried, "I flunk didn't I? I'm a complete flair."

"Syrus, if they were grading on melodrama you'll get an A," Jaden told him.

Syrus looked around to the classroom already gone, but Misaki and Bastian.

"Hey," he said, "where did everyone go?"

Jaden looked up at that to see what Syrus was talking about.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Bastian answered, "the new rare cards arrived today, so everyones at the card shack."

"WHAT!?" Syrus asked, "new cards? Hey! How come no one told us?"

"Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves," Misaki answered.

"To use in the up coming field test," Bastian finished.

"So, uh, why aren't you two getting some?" Syrus asked.

"Please one errored card and my delicate balance well be completely thrown off," Bastian answered.

"My deck is fine the way it is," Misaki said, "plus my Sister's friend always sends me the new cards that well work well with my Cyber HERO Deck."

"Mine won't," Syrus said referring to what Bastian said.

"So let's go," Jaden said as he stood up, "there's noting like the smell of new cards in the morning. Thanks for the tip Misaki, Bastian."

Misaki watched as they ran out of the classroom before both she and Bastian walked out of the classroom talking about the school so far and the up coming field test.

Dueling Field Test!

Misaki stood with Bastian, Anna, and Syrus to watch Jaden's match and she got a surprise when she saw who he was dueling against.

"I'm dueling an Obelisk and it's Chazz," Jaden said in surprise.

"That's right Jaden," Dr. Crowler said as he walked to stand in front of Jaden and Chazz. "Since you've always talk such a big game. I pulled some strings for you, so you've got the challenge you deserve. So congratulation! You'll be dueling one of the top rank students in the school. What an honor. I currently hope that you were able to snagging some of today's rare cards, so your deck is up to snuff. What's wrong? Aren't you going to thank me?"

'I've got a bad feeling about this,' Syrus thought.

'I can't believe Dr. Crowler,' Misaki thought as she glared at the teacher.

'This is clearly a trap,' Bastian thought, 'only a cavalier fool well agree to it.'

"I'll do it," Jaden agreed.

'He insane,' Misaki thought as she stared wide eyed at Jaden. 'Oh I really hope you know what your getting your self into Jaden.'

"Alright Chazz," Jaden went on, "get your game on! Let's finish what we started at the Obelisk Arena."

"Indeed and in front of the whole school, too," Crowler said, "where everyone can watch."

"Yeah," Chazz agreed, "watch you get slammed by me!"

"DUEL!" both of them shouted as they activated their duel disk.

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"No excuses this time Chazz!" Jaden shouted.

"Bring it Slifer Slacker!" Chazz countered.

"Oh it is brought," Jaden told him as he drew his sixth card. "well it's my favorite furry friend." 'Kuriboh, your in for a treat. We're about to rain down some serious skills on Chazz. Check it!' "You remember this guy don't chya Chazz? From our first match? Elemental Hero Clayman! He'll like to get reacquainted."

"Not after he see what I've got for him," Chazz said, "don't think for a second that over sized pile of pebbles has a chance against me Jaden. Or against this." Chazz drew his sixth card. 'Appreciate the rare card Crowler.' "Fresh off the present. Meet Magical Mallet."

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

'This is not good,' Misaki thought.

"A redo," Chazz answered, "all the cards in my hand that I don't won't I put back in my deck and then I shuffle and redrew. Pretty cool don't you think?"

"How?" Syrus asked, "a rare card on the first drew?"

"And a dangerous one at that," Bastian said, "now Chazz get's to pick which card he wants and which he don't."

"I haven't gotten to the best part," Chazz said as he should Jaden the Magical Mallet card. "See Jaden, I've got to shuffle Magical Mallet, too. So if I drew it again which I just did I can play it again and again and again. And that comes in handed when I'm looking for this. V-Tiger Jet sharpen your claws in Atk mode! And there's more where that came from. Check out the magic of Front Like Gates! It let's me summon another level 4 or below monster. And I have just the card. W-Wing Catapult in Atk mode. Gentlemen start your engines. Now merged. Alright the VW-Tiger Catapult, but I'm not done yet. He still has he's special ability."

"That's not good," Jaden mumbled.

"Give me a break?" Syrus asked, "is this guy's turn going to end some time this century?"

"I don't think so Syrus," Misaki answered.

"By sending a card to the graveyard I can force one of you monsters into Atk mode," Chazz said as he threw out a card and Clayman stood up. "So now after this Heat Seeker Blast from my Catapult your life points are toast."

Jaden: 2800

"I'll finish up with a card face down," Chazz concluded.

"Yeah go ahead and finished up cause I'm just getting worm up," Jaden told him, "and speaking of here's a guy who can really turn up the heat. Elemental Hero Sparkman in def mode and I throw down a face down."

"Not mush else he can do with all the new rares Chazz seems to have," Bastian said.

'This is a complete mismatch,' Misaki thought, 'how can Jaden fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting?'

"Ready for round two you Slifer Slam?" Chazz asked, "well X-Head Cannon is and this to Front Line magic, so is Z-Metal Tank."

"No way," Jaden said in shock.

"X and Z?" Syrus asked, "oh man. That can only mean one thing."

"Now I play my face down card," Chazz went on, "Call of the Hunted. In case you've slept through that class as well then it allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard! And I choose…"

"It's him!"

"He has it!"

"This is not good!"

"That's right," Chazz said, "the Y-Dragon Head that I discarded with my Catapult's special ability! And now I combined them all to create XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 Atk points each," Bastian said in shock.

"But wait Jaden?" Chazz asked, "there's more. Actually less. Sure they say two is better then one, but I have to disagree. Especially, the one question is the ultimate V to Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Misaki stared in shock as the tallest monster she has ever seen was standing in front of Jaden. "Makes your Sparkman look like a heap of spark plugs, uh? Or at least it did."

Misaki was lost for words as she watch Jaden's Sparkman get destroyed.

"My Sparkman," Jaden said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chazz said, "didn't I mention V to Z's special ability? He allows me to remove up to one card from her side of the field once per turn. And if you think that's impressive then just waist till you see his Atk. An Atk that well strike your life points directly."

"Don't think so Chazz," Jaden announced, "I have a trap. A Hero Emerges!"

"A Hero what?" Chazz asked.

'Baka,' Misaki thought with a sweat drop.

"Emerges," Jaden answered, "as in emerges onto the field cause now you randomly choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster I get to play it. So take your pick Chazz."

"Yeah, yeah," Chazz said, "whatever. The far right."

"Sweet," Jaden exclaim, "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. I play her in def mode."

"That's what you think Slifer Slacker," Chazz stated, "when Dragon Catapult Cannon Atks I get to choose your monster's mode. And you know what? I choose Atk mode which means not only well she be zapped, but your life points well be, too."

Jaden: 1000

"Jaden!"

"Awe," Chazz said, "what the matter Jaden? Having some test anxiety? Don't worry it'll be over soon."

"No way Chazz," Jaden told him, "I have a whole army of vicious monsters in my deck just waiting to get at you! This isn't over! It's just barely starting. My Drew!" Misaki held her breath as Jaden drew his next card. "What do you think Winged Kuriboh?" Misaki heard Kuriboh's voice, but couldn't see him. "Well alright if you say so. Let's do it. I summon Winged Kuriboh in def mode!" Misaki covered her ears as the girls started to scream with glee at the sight of the Kuriboh. "And I throw down a face down, too. That's it."

"That's it?" Syrus asked, "that's all? All he's been doing is playing def."

"That's all he can do right now Sy," Misaki said, 'I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing?'

"All done, uh?" Chazz asked, "good cause now I can cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done. There's about to be a fried fur ball on the field you loser."

"You don't scare me," Jaden told him.

"No big deal," Chazz stated, "I don't have, too. That's his jab. Dragon Catapult Cannon Atk!"

"Once that's Kuriboh's gone Jaden's going to be completely defenseless," Syrus said.

"Alright," Jaden said, "secret weapon time. I sacrifice two cards and active Transcendent Wings!"

"It can't be," Chazz said in shock.

"Oh, it be," Jaden said, "Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a level 10 monster and it get's better, too. By sacrificing himself Kuriboh destroys all monsters in Atk mode and deflects their Atk points as damage to you. Kuriboh, why don't chya go ahead and show them how it works?"

Chazz: 1000

"Lucky punk," Chazz said.

"Lucky?" Jaden asked.

"Huh?"

"No I just have happened to have a soft spot for old ladies," Jaden told him, "but not for you Chazz. And that's to bad because with a 1000 life points a piece and my turn coming up. All I need is the right monster and you'll be finished. Here goes something." Misaki watched as Jaden drew what could be his last card. "Yeah. Elemental Hero Avian!" Misaki felt a smile appeared on her face as Jaden was able to summon a monster. "Atk!"

Chazz: 0

"Jaden did it!" Syrus yelled.

"That's game," Jaden told Chazz as he did he's pose. "Unless you want to duel again."

"Oh we well," Chazz told him.

Syrus, Bastian, and Misaki ran down to the field to greet Jaden with either a smile or a smirk.

"Hey!" Syrus yelled, "Jaden!"

Jaden turned around to see Syrus running up to him while Misaki and Bastian walked up.

"That was well played Jaden," Chancellor Sheppard said, "not in the history of our averred Academy has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk during these exams. Jaden, not only did you hold your own, but you won! Your courage over all well-meaning odd's is expiring. It is with great pride that I grant you promotion to Ra Yellow! Good Job!"

Misaki smiled as Syrus hugged Jaden while everyone else was clapping for Jaden.

"Ra Yellow?" Syrus asked, "you're the best Jaden!"

"I do what I can," Jaden told him.

"Good show Jaden," Bastian spoke up before holding out his hand. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm?"

"Thanks," Jaden said as he shook hands with Bastian.

'Awe man,' Syrus thought, 'I knew Jaden wouldn't be a Slifer for long. I hate to see him go, but I know it's for the best. Hopefully we can still be friends at least.'

Jaden was now waving to the crowd like he just won his first pro-league duel making Misaki laugh. Jaden looked over at her with a smile as she gave him a nod now thinking that Jaden just might become the new King of Games, but that was a big might. They all walked back to the stands when Crowler's voice rung through the speakers.

"Misaki Valentine and Missy to the dueling field!"

Misaki looked at the others before she cought the eyes of Alexis and Anna and she saw pity in her friends eyes and so with a sigh Misaki walked back out to the field where a girl with purple hair in a weird style and wearing the girl's school uniform that was a bit small on her waited for Misaki.

"I'm pleased I'm dueling you, Valentine," Missy told her.

"Why?"

"Because now I can show every one that I'm the true Queen of Obelisk Blue as well as the true Princess of Games," Missy answered, "not some one who can't grow up. I mean come on your Cyber HERO deck is like so 50 years ago."

Misaki felt anger roll through her body wanting very badly to hit the girl for her insult, but was able to keep a level head.

"At least my hair style is normal," Misaki countered, "I mean, what's up with your hair?"

Missy growled under her breath before she cought sight of the locket around Misaki's neck.

"At least I have my heart sat on some one," Missy said as she opened her locket to show a picture of a blue haired boy. "Unlike you."

Misaki raised an eyebrow as looked at Missy feeling sorry for Zane for it was his picture in the locket around Missy's neck. Misaki placed her hand on her own locket as Megaman's duel monster spirit appeared next to her.

"Wither I have my heart set on some one or not is none of your business Missy," Misaki told her with a growl, "let's roll!"

Misaki activated her duel disk as Megaman disappeared.

"Fine," Missy told her as she, too, closed her locket and activated her on duel disk.

"Let's Duel!"

Missy: 4000

Misaki: 4000

"Beauty before ugly," Misaki told Missy making the young girl growl while Misaki just drew her next card. "I Summon Cyber Hero Roll in Atk mode!" Roll jumped up in front of Misaki before she cought sight of Missy. (Atk 1200) "Next I activate Double Summon! This let's me summon again this turn so I summon Net Agent Lan Hikari!" Lan did want Roll had done and once he cought sight of Missy he and Roll looked at each other before laughing. "Now I'm going to activate the magic card Polymerization to fuse Lan with Roll to summon forth...Cyber Hero Megaman!"

The blue navi appeared on the field in front of Misaki to look at Missy with disgust. (Atk 2300)

"Is that a female Shademan?" he asked.

Misaki giggled behind her hand, "no Megaman." Misaki was able to control her laughter before she looked at her hand picked a card. "I activate the magic card known as Card of Sanctity! Thanks to this card we each draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hand." Misaki plucked 5 cards from her deck while Missy only took one. "Now I activate the field spell Net Stadium!" The arena around them changed as it now looked like that the duelist and Megaman where standing on green title. "Now what kind of Netnavi would Megaman be without his Netop? So I think I'll activate Monster Reborn! With this magic card I can bring back Net Agent Lan Hikari!" Lan once again appeared on the field next to Megaman who he shared a look with. "Now thanks to my Net Stadium all Net Navis get a 1000 Atk point bonus, but here's the effect of everyone's favorite blue Navi. If Lan Hikari is out on the field then Megaman's Atk points are increased by 1000."

Megaman's arm changed into a gun as his Atk points increase. (Atk 4300)

"Wow!" Jaden said as he looked at Megaman, "Misaki knows what she's doing."

"That's because her deck was based off an Anime she use to watch when she was a kid," Anna told him.

"Really?" Syrus asked.

"She's right about Misaki's deck," Bastion said, "the deck is based off of 'Megaman Nt Warrior'. That's where the name 'Cyber Hero' came from."

Both Jaden and Syrus looked back at the duel as Misaki continued her turn.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Misaki stated, "your move Missy."

"Fine," Missy told her as she drew her new card, "I summon Pinch Hopper in Atk mode!" A green crick appeared onto the field. "Next I'll activate his effect. I can sacrifice him to summon a stronger monster out onto the field. So I summon Insect Princess."

Megaman, Lan, and Misaki pulled disgusted faces when Missy's monster appeared onto the field.

"Now I'll have her Atk your Net Agent Lan Hikari!" Missy stated.

"Not so fast Missy," Misaki said as her face down lifted up, "I activate Draining Shield! Not only is your Atk blocked, but I get Life points equal to your monster's Atk points."

Misaki: 5900

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Missy finished.

"Then it's my move," Misaki stated as she drew another card before looking at it. "I'll activate my new field spell Dimensional Area!" This time the duel arena changed to a barrier like thing surrounded the Duelist and their monsters. "Now I'll activate the Synchro Chip spell card! This card acts as a Polymerization card so I can fuse Cyber Hero Megaman with Net Agent Lan Hikari to summon forth...Cyber Hero Cross Fuse-Megaman!" Megaman reappeared only he looked different and everyone was surprised when he opened his eyes that instead of the green color they where brown. (Atk 3500) "Thanks to the Dimensional Area all crossed fused Navis get a 2000 Atk points."

Once again Megaman's arm charged into a gun that he held pointing at the Insect Princess. (Atk 5500)

"How did she do that?" Jaden asked as he gasp in surprise.

"A lot of her cards revolve around Megaman," Anna answered, "however, she can use some of those cards for her other monsters, but she kinda of favors Megaman and Protoman."

"It's hard to figure out her deck because she intends to use different moves and combo like this one," Bastion added, "I've only seen it once before and that was when she first tried it out after getting it."

"What is Cross Fuse?" Syrus asked.

"Cross Fuse is just using a card called Synchro Chip to fuse two monster together," Anna answered him.

"Right," Bastion agreed, "that new monster of hers is Cyber Hero Cross Fuse-Megaman." Jaden and Syrus looked at him confused. "This Megaman is a Fusion monster that was created by Fusing Cyber Hero Megaman and Net Agent Lan Hikari together. So in other words it's Cyber Hero Megaman and Net Agent Lan Hikari as one."

Jaden and Syrus looked back at the new monster with shock.

"Alright," Misaki went on, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! This magic card let's me destroy one magic or trap card out on the field, so say good bye to your face down." A storm started up and Missy's face down was destroyed. "Now Megaman Atk that Insect with a full charged Mega Buster!"

"Right!" the Cross Fuse-Megaman agreed as he started to charge up his buster.

After it was fully charged he shot a purple beam at the Insect Princess destroying and ending the duel.

Missy: 0

"That's all she wrote folks," Misaki said as she did a three finger salute while the holograms vanished.

Missy looked shocked as she fall to her knees while Misaki walked back to her friends were and only Jaden and Syrus looked shocked while Anna and Bastion gave her praised.

"Annabelle Bakura and Sarah Matthews to the dueling field!"

"Alright!" Anna cheered as she moved to walk way, "my turn!"

"Be careful Anna," Misaki spoked up, "Sarah uses a deck of Angel archetype monster."

"Don't worry Misaki," Anna told her with a laugh before she ran down.

Misaki let out a sigh as the two girls faced each others before she looked over at Jaden to see that he looked excited making her to giggle before looking back at the duel.

"It's Time to Duel!" they both yelled.

Anna: 4000

Sarah: 4000

"I'll go first," Anna said as she drew her sixth card, "I summon Gem Beast Topaz Wolf in Atk mode." A snow white wolf with a yellowish gem like strips appeared in front of Nakia. (Atk 1800) "I'll end my with a face down."

"My move then," Sarah said as she drew, "I summon Water Angel in Def Mode." A young beautiful girl with sea blue hair and a sea green angel wings appeared on the field. (Def 1500) "Then I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

Anna drew her new card without saying a word before looking at it.

"I'll by sacrificing my Gem Beast Topaz Wolf to summon forth my Avenger Hero-Captain America!"

A young man wearing a blue body suit along with a mask that has a star in the middle carrying a shield appeared onto the field. (Atk 2200)

"Avenger Hero?" Jaden asked confused.

"Yup," Misaki answered, "there are more of them based off the movie the Avengers, but she only uses a few of them."

"Now I'll activate my spell card now as Double Summon," Anna announced as she held up a card. "This let's me summon again this turn so I summon Gem Beast Amber Cheetah in Atk Mode!" This time a Cheetah with amber designs appeared onto the field in front of Anna. (Atk 1600) "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! This magic card let's me destroy one magic or trap card out on the field, so say good bye to your face down." A storm started up and Sarah's face down was destroyed. "Now I'll have my Cheetah Atk your Water Angel." The Cheetah jumped to Atk destroying the monster with ease. "Next up is my Captain. Atk her directly!"

Captain America throw his shield at Sarah knocking her back a bit.

Sarah: 1800

"I'll end my turn with a face down," Anna concluded.

"Sarah's already down to 1800 life points," Bastion said in awe, "Oh my. Anna sure knows how to work fast."

Misaki giggled as she shooked her head before their attention was back on the duel. Sarah drew a new card looking a bit worried about this.

"I summon a monster face down," she said, "and end my turn."

"Is she giving up?" Syrus asked.

"I don't think that's it Syrus," Misaki answered.

"I agree," Jaden second, "I think that all she has in her hand is monster cards."

"I see," Bastion said as it hit him, "she has no magic or trap cards in her hand."

"Yup," Misaki agreed, "she has no way to protect her monster or herself."

"This duel is over," Jaden concluded for Misaki.

Anna once again drew a new card from her deck.

"I sacrifice my Gem Beast Amber Cheetah to summon forth my Avenger Hero-Iron Man!" Anna announced as she placed a card on the field. Misaki let out a sigh as a man in a red/gold armor suit appeared taking Anna's Gem Beast's place. (Atk 2300) "Now I'll have Captain America Atk your face down monster!" Captain America Atked the monster destroying it with ease. "And now I'll have my Iron Man Atk you directly!"

Anna's Iron Man held out his hand and fired some kind of laser at Sarah knocking her back and her life points down.

Sarah: 0

The holograms vanished as Anna walked back to where Jaden, Syrus, Misaki, and Bastion where waiting with a smirk before they all watched the rest of the duels.


	5. Shadow Duelist, Part 1!

___**[Chapter 5: Shadow Duelist, Part 1!]**_

Night Time!

Alexis stood in front of an old looking building with a robe across it's entrances with a no entry sign looking at the building before she placed a rose in front of a gate.

'Be at peace Brother?' Alexis thought, 'where ever you are?'

Banner's Class!

Misaki sat next to Jaden and Syrus who were sound asleep while they sat in Banner's class as she listened to him teach though about the whole class wasn't there which she found weird and a little creepy at the same, but at least this way she didn't have to set with other Obelisk blue students. Misaki looked at the clock on the wall and counted down the time before the bell rung which did not wake Jaden up, but scared the hell of Syrus making her feel bad for him. Misaki stood up and helped Syrus waked Jaden up before they headed off for their next class.

Night Time!

Misaki and Alexis were just starting to walk back to the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm when she heard voices heading her way making her turn around and head back.

"Hey, check this out?" Jaden's familiar voice asked.

"Check out what's behind it?" Syrus' familiar voice asked.

"The old dorm," Jaden answered.

"And properly lot's of ghost, too," a third voice said.

"Relax guys there's no body here," Jaden said.

It was that Alexis stepped on a twig scaring the hell out of Syrus and Jaden's other roommate whose name Misaki learned was Chumly.

"Then what's that?" both Syrus and Chumly asked.

Jaden turned around and flashed his flashlight over and then well Alexis did the same.

"Oh," Jaden said with relief, "hi Aki, Alexis."

"Alexis, Misaki?" Syrus asked as he looked at them. "What you doing here?"

"That's funny," Alexis answered, "we were just about to ask you guys the very same thing,"

"We heard about the abandon dorm and wanted to check it out," Jaden told them.

"Well that's not very intelligent," Alexis said, "don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?"

"Ah, come on," Jaden said, "that some urban myth."

"No it's not," Alexis told him, "believe me I know. Why else would the Academy make this completely forbidden? They catch you here and they'll expel you Jaden."

"Yeah sure," Jaden said like he didn't care. "Ok then." He looked at them. "So why are you two here?"

"I have my reasons that's why!" Alexis yelled at him.

"I just come with Alexis because she asked me, too," Misaki answered more calmly.

"Wow Alexis," Jaden said as he held up his hands. "Don't need to snap. We just came here to look around, but hey, we'll stay out of your way. Don't worry about it?"

"Look?" Alexis asked, "it's just that…"

Alexis stopped before she turned around and walked a bit back then stopped.

"It's just that what?" Syrus asked.

"One of the kids who disappeared here was my Brother," Alexis answered as she looked at the ground.

Jaden looked down at the ground at a rose that they saw when they walked up.

'Oh, that would explain the rose,' Jaden thought.

Well Jaden was looking at the rose Misaki placed a hand on Alexis' shoulder looking at her sadly before Alexis walked away from them.

"Alexis," Misaki whispered.

"If Alexis' Brother really did disappear here," Syrus started to say, "then the rumors aren't just rumors. I say we go back Jaden."

"Yeah?" Jaden asked, "well I say we go in."

"What?" Syrus asked.

Aki spun around to face them at that moment with a worried look on her beautiful face.

"Are you asking for a trouble Jaden?" she asked, "don't you know that the kids who went missing here get sent to Shadow realm?"

"That's a legend," Jaden told her, "the Shadow Realm isn't real."

"Jaden, I know what I'm talking about," Aki said, "I've been in so many Shadow Games that I've lost count after Battle City. My mind has even been sent to the Shadow Realm and how I'm still sane is a mystery to me."

Jaden looked at her like what she was saying wasn't true, but something in her emerald green colored eyes told him that it was. He then just shrugged it off and climbed over the robe with the other boy before he started to walk away.

"See ya in a few Syrus!" he called back, "don't disappear on us."

"Disappear?" Syrus asked, "oh. Wait up?"

'I hope you know what your doing Jaden,' Misaki thought as she watched as they disappeared inside the dorm fighting back tears that threaten to fall.

She then turned back around to head back to her dorm, but found her path block by a man in a mask. He held something up and a bright light shinned from it making her scream and the last thing she heard before she fall unconscious where her duel spirits screaming her name.

**Jaden's pov! **

Inside the Abandon Dorm!

Jaden, Syrus, and your other friend Chumly where looking around the abandon dorm that he thought was really cool.

"This place is sweet," Jaden said, "a little bit of paint, a couple of cardboard boxes, and maybe a throw rug and we can so totally move in here."

"But are you kidding?" Syrus asked, "this is even worse then the Slifer Dorm." He then pointed his flashlight walls. "I mean what's all of this stuff on the walls?"

Jaden and Chumly pointed their flashlights at the wall Syrus was looking at to see what was, but saw a lot of drawing of what looked like different items so Jaden walked up to it to get a closer look.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Shadow Games?" Chumly asked.

"Jaden, don't stand so close," Syrus called to you, "are you nuts?"

"Hey," Jaden said as he got a good at the wall to see seven different items with the eye in the middle of it. "I think this shows the seven millennium items. Cool." Jaden then pointed his flashlight over at the other wall saw a picture that it was of a boy who looked like Alexis only with darker hair and eye color. "Huh? And this shows some one I never seen before."

It was then that Jaden heard a girl scream, but it wasn't just any girl it was Misaki and that was something that he never wanted to hear. Jaden didn't know why, but when ever he saw her he would blush red and when ever she smiles at him his heart would skip a beat, but this just made his blood run cold.

"Huh?"

"That sounded like Misaki" Syrus pointed out.

"Let's go!" Jaden yelled seeing he was already running towards the scream. "Misaki!" It was then that Jaden, Syrus, and Chumly came to a room that looked like a living room and among the drag marks was a duel monster card, so he ran down the steps and over to before picking it up and turning it over to see that it was Cyber Hero Roll. "This is Misaki's card."

"Well," Chumly said making you look up at him to see him pointing to where the drag marks lead. "There's only one way she could have gone."

"Then that's the way we're going," Jaden told them as the fear inside of him started to wear it's ugly head.

As Jaden ran down the passageway he was hoping that nothing bad happened to Misaki because he were afraid of what Alexis might do if she ever found out that something happened to her and he couldn't help, but feel angry that this happened to her though the reason why was a mystery to Jaden.

"Misaki!" Syrus called out for her.

"Misaki!" Chumly called out as well.

It wasn't long till all three of them came to a dome like shape cave and across from them was a coffin and what they saw really made Jaden's blood run cold and the angry grow even more for inside the coffin was Misaki who appeared to be sleeping, but he weren't sure.

"Misaki?" Jaden asked, but she didn't answer nor did she stir.

"She can't hear you," a voice said, "she's far away. Locked in the Shadow realm."

"Whose there?" Jaden asked.

Jaden looked around to see mist creeping in and from the mist rosed a man who was wearing noting, but black and a mask with a duel disk.

"Your worst Nightmare came true," he answered Jaden.

"Oh give me a break?" Jaden asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Then let me prove it to you in a Shadow Game?" he asked.

Jaden really wasn't liking this guy because he had a feeling that he was the one who took Misaki and Jaden knew he had to get her back or Alexis just might have his head for letting her friend getting hurt.

"We've got to get Misaki back," Syrus said, "because there's no telling what Anna might do if she finds out."

"Yeah," Jaden agreed, "hand her over now or you'll be sorry!" Jaden then looked at Syrus with a raised eyebrow. "You mean that girl that has those Avenger Hero cards?"

Syrus only nodded his head with a sweat drop.

"The only way I'll free her is if you beat me in a Shadow Game," the man said.

"He'd not looking at me is he?" Chumly asked.

"Look I'm not afraid of dueling you, but Shadow Games don't exist," Jaden told him.

"The others didn't believe in the Shadow Games wither, but they were soon convinced," the man stated, "for you see, when you lose a Shadow Game you just don't pat with your life points, you pat with your soul."

"So you're the one behind all those disappearance," Jaden said in shock, "well your not getting us, especially Misaki."

"Unless you win, she's mine forever and well you be," the man told you.

"Alright," Jaden said as Chumly handed him his duel disk to him, so he put it on. "Get Your Game On."

Jaden activated the duel disk, so he can take this guy out.

"Shadow Game that is," the man said as he activated his duel disk.

Jaden look over at Misaki who looked like she was sleeping in the coffin.

"Just hang on Misaki," Jaden said, "I'll get you out."

"Duel!" the both of you shouted.

Jaden: 4000

Shadow Duelist: 4000

"Prepare you fool to enter the shadows," the man said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Infernal Queen Arch Fiend in Atk mode."

A monster with only 900 Atk points appeared on to the field.

"An Arch Fiend monster?" Jaden asked.

"Yes and now that this card is out, each and every monster with Arch Fiend in it's name gains 1000 Atk points," the guy said.

"Careful Jaden," Syrus told Jaden.

"Uh, yeah, actually I already knew that," Jaden told him, "I also know that you have to pay life points to keep those monsters on the field on every stand by phase of your turn."

"*Laugh* Now I don't," he said which confused. "Not after activating the spell card Pandemonium."

The field changed into a field made out of bones.

"Pretty cool," Jaden said.

"And it doesn't just change the scenery, it changes the rules," the guy told you, "now I don't have to pay any life points for my Arch Fiend and if their every destroyed outside of battle I get to put another fiend tight into my hand. I know what your thinking your little friends fate is all, but sealed. Well, you right."

Jaden looked over to see the lid on closed on the coffin where Misaki was making his heart beet faster then normal while the bones opened up and dragged the coffin out of sight.

"Misaki!" Jaden called out to her.

"That's not fair," Chumly stated.

"Yeah," Syrus agreed, "what have you done?"

"The some thing I'll do to the both of you should you continue to pester and annoy me," the guy answered him.

"Hey!" Jaden called out to him, "just leave my friends out of this. My drew." Jaden drew his sixth card. 'I don't have any card that can go up against 1900 Atk points, but maybe.' "Elemental Hero Avian, I summon you out in Atk mode! And I'm going to throw down two face as well."

"To bad you won't have a chance to use them," he told Jaden, "cause I summon Terra King Arch Fiend in Atk mode!" Another monster appeared on the field with 2000 Atk. "Now you have two vicious Arch Fiend to attend with. And thanks to Infernal Queen's effect, Terra King's Atk point automatically increase to 1000, making him an even rare fiendish force to reckon with."

"3000 Atk mode," Jaden said in shock.

"That's right," he agreed, "and now I'm going to put them all to good use. Terra King Arch Fiend Atk Avian! Locus Storm Bourg."

"No way!" Jaden announced, "you've forgotten about may face down card Mirror Gate. This trap card causes our monsters to trap card. My Avian for you Terra King, so now all those 3000 Atk points are going to going to work for me."

_{Me: I'm going to call the Shadow Duelist; Titan instead of the man and the guy.} _

"You really thought you could lore me into a trap?" Titan asked, "look around and tell whose trapped?'

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked him.

"I mean your trap won't work against my Terra King," Titan answered, "now I simple active his special ability. An ability that leaves our monsters fate up to chance."

"Oh man," you mumbled.

"You see, when he's targeted by an opponent's effect Terra King's special ability get's me a gambling chance," Titan explained as balls with a number on each appeared. "A number between 1 and 6 is selected at random and if it happens to be a 2 or a 5 then your trap get's destroyed and Terra King Arch Fiend get's to stay and fight on my side. So let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shill we?"

"It's ok," Chumly said, "the odds are way in Jaden's favor."

"You flank math Chumly," Syrus told him.

"No I got a 54," Chumly said stubbornly.

_{Me: Uh, the last time I checked a 54 is a failing grade. Right?}_

A circle of fire appeared before it only just like a flame a candle then it started to move from each ball with a number in a circle though to Jaden's horror it landed on a 2.

"2," Titan said, "it seem as though chance has favored the Terra King Arch Fiend. Mirror Gate is shattered. Locus Storm Bourg finish him!"

The locus Atked Avian and destroyed bring down Jaden's life points.

Jaden: 2000

"Well that stinks, but at least it actives my other trap," Jaden said, "Hero Single!" When the trap card lifted up an H was shinning in the sky. "When my monster's destroyed in battle this trap card allows me to automatically summon from my deck or my hand a monster with Elemental Hero in it's name. And I summon Elemental Hero Clayman! Def mod."

A monster made out of clay appeared onto the field.

"Way to duel," Syrus cheered.

"That Clayman should keep Jaden safe," Chumly said.

"I don't think so," Titan told them making you to look at him confused. "As least not from this." He held up an upside down pyramid with an eye in the middle that shinned brightly that it made Jaden cover his eyes. "Now the Shadow Games have truly begun. Don't your life points seem so insignificant not that your very life is at risk?"

Jaden looked down at his body to see that about most of it had disappeared.

"Hey, my arm," Jaden said in shock.

"It is the way of the shadows," Titan told Jaden, "transcending the game and Atking your body."

"Hey!" Jaden yelled in shock once again, "I can't move my feet."

"Of course not," Titan told Jaden again, "as shadow's fog rolls past you all well feel the darkness taking you into it's grip completely."

"The air," Chumly gasped, "getting tough to breath."

"You are at the mercy of the night now," Titan went on.

"I-I can't feel anything," Syrus said.

"Treasure the numbness for it won't last very long," Titan told him, "soon you all well be cast into an eternal casem were every waking moment well be filled with…"

"Oh, give me a break?" Jaden interrupted, "how bad can it be? So what? Back at our dorm we have blackout curtains, so we can sleep in later. I'm scared of the dark. It's great."

"But your blackout curtains do not wield the some kind of mystic powers as my Millennium Item does."

He once again held up that upside down pyramid with an eye in the middle.

"Wow," Jaden said.

"Oh no," Chumly mumbled, "trouble."

"It's your move, but make it count," Titan said, "it may be your last."

'Wow,' Jaden thought, 'a Millennium Item, shadow fog. Who could ask for a better challenge? Alright Jaden. Get your game on.' "Here something goes buddy. For my move I play…" Jaden drew your new card. "The spell card Pot of Greed! And I'll fuse this Elemental Hero with my Clayman on the field. Now say hello, too. Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! And I'll use his special ability which let's me destroy a monster whose original Atk points are lower then his. Now Thunder Giant let lose. Shack Blast!" Titan then started to laugh where confused Jaden once again, but him cought on soon enough.

"Uh-oh," Jaden mumbled.

"I active Terra King's special ability once again," Titan said as those number balls appeared in a circle once again. "Spin Roulette."

"Oh no," Syrus said in sadness, "it can't land on a two or a five again."

To Jaden's luck it landed on a 5.

"*Laugh* I win again," Titan gloated, "it seems as though fate isn't even on your side half the time and now you well pay the price,"

Jaden shield himself as your Thunder Giant was destroyed.

"This stinks," Jaden mumbled, "talk about really rotten luck."

"Jaden!"

"Now all of your monsters are destroyed and your next," Titan gloated again before laughing.


	6. Shadow Duelist, Part 2!

___**[Chapter 6: Shadow Duelist, Part 2!]**_

Recap!

"Uh-oh," Jaden mumbled.

"I active Terra King's special ability once again," Titan said as those number balls appeared in a circle once again. "Spin Roulette."

"Oh no," Syrus said in sadness, "it can't land on a two or a five again."

To Jaden's luck it landed on a 5.

"*Laugh* I win again," Titan gloated, "it seems as though fate isn't even on your side half the time and now you well pay the price,"

Jaden shield himself as your Thunder Giant was destroyed.

"This stinks," Jaden mumbled, "talk about really rotten luck."

"Jaden!"

"Now all of your monsters are destroyed and your next," Titan gloated again before laughing.

Qs-Jaden were starting to get more worried with each passing minute hoping he can win this duel, so he can get Misaki back.

"Your destiny is sat," Titan said, "soon my Arch Fiend deck well finish off your monsters and my Millennium Item well finish off your soul."

"This match isn't over yet," Jaden told him, "I still got a few cards up my sleeve like this one. Merge of Nightmares. And I'll throw down a couple of face downs while I'm at it."

"Don't waste my time," Titan ordered, "your life points won't last long enough to use any more of your cards and Misaki's soul well soon be gone and so well yours. It's my turn."

"Hold on," Jaden called out, "I think your forgetting something. Merge let's me drew till I have 4 cards in my hand."

"So go ahead then," Titan said as you drew your 4 cards. "You could have 4,000,000,000 and it still wouldn't defend you against the cruel crushing power of my monsters. Allow my Terra King Arch Fiend to you an example. Atk Locus Storm Bourg."

"Talk about butterflies in your stomach," Jaden stated, "good thing I played a trap card. Mirror Force! Say good-bye to all of your monsters in Atk Mode!"

Jaden watched as all his faced up Atk partition monsters where destroyed.

"Totally luscious," Chumly said, "if Jaden keeps this up we can finally get out of here and Aki, too."

"How dare you?" Titan asked.

"How?" Jaden asked next, "cause I'm daring I guess."

"Well let's see how daring you are after this?" Titan asked, 'I'm using Dasark Arch Fiend's special effect. It allows me to resurrect Terra King Arch Fiend by sending this card to the graveyard! Say hello to a not so old friend."

"Him again?" Jaden asked.

"And now I active the effect of the field spell card Pandemonium," Titan went on, "it's powerful magic allows me to drew a new Arch Fiend if one of my Arch Fiend monsters are ever sent to the graveyard, but of course this Arch Fiend can't be as powerful. Then again my Terra King Arch Fiend is packing enough power as it is. Now let's try this again! Locus Storm Bourg."

"Well this storm ever let up?" Chumly asked.

Jaden did kinda of had to agree with him on this as the Arch Fiend monster launched it's Atk at him.

"Go Emergency Prevision," Jaden announced, "this spell card allows me to sacrifice another spell or trap card and get back a 1000 life points."

Jaden: 3000

Jaden braced himself of the Atk from the Terra King Arch Fiend

Jaden: 1000

"You still stand?" Titan asked.

"As long as I've go two good legs," Jaden answered.

"*Laugh* But your legs aren't good," Titan told Jaden, "and now with the latest strike on your life points neither are your arms."

Jaden looked at your right arm to see that it was fading from his wrist to his just above your elbow.

"Awe man," Syrus said in worry, "Jaden's fading really fast."

'Talk about hanging on by a lime,' Jaden thought, "better make this turn count." You then drew your next card. "Alright! I use the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive! Which bring back Elemental Hero Avian. Now fuse with Burstinatrix and create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Now what do you think we turn up the heat in here Wingman? Atk with Infernal Rage!" The Flame Wingman did as it was told to do and destroyed Titan's Terra King Arch Fiend. "Oh by the way did I mention his super power? Your beasties won't be the only one hurting cause you well be, too. You take damage equal to your destroyed monster's Atk points."

Titan: 1900

It was then that Jaden took noticed that some of him where fading as well.

"Part's of him are started to disappear, too, Chumly," Syrus pointed out.

"Do you think that that can work on my waist line?" Chumly asked.

"It matter's not cause I have another Dasark Arch Fiend," Titan said, "I simple discard him to bring back my Terra King. There's no escaping him. Rise Again Terra King!"

Jaden felt a bit annoyed as Titan brought back his Terra King for the third time.

"This guy's really over staying his welcome," Jaden stated, "I've got to find a way to get rid of him some how, but first I've got to defend myself with Dark Catapulter. Now come on and do your worst?"

"You want my worst?" Titan asked, "You should be careful for what you wish for because you just might get it. Especially when this car is in the mix." Titan held up a card. "I sacrifice my Terra King Arch Fiend and call forth the Skull Arch Fiend of Lighting!" A monster that looked like the Summoning Skull appeared onto the field. "You wanted my worst, well, now you have it! Every last super changes bolt!"

The Arch Fiend of his was able to destroy Jaden Flame Wingman and brought his life points down.

Jaden: 600

"Aw man," Syrus mumbled.

"Jaden!" Chumly called out.

'I've got to hang on for Misaki,' Jaden thought.

"Look into my Millennium Item and fell yourself slip even forth into the shadows," Titan told you as he held up his item. "You are defeated, your life points are all, but gone. Soon you'll be nothing, but a hollow soulless shell."

'I can't see anymore,' Jaden thought, 'what's happening to me?'

"He can't even stand," Chumly said as Jaden fall to his knee.

"Jaden!" Syrus called out to Jaden.

"Feel yourself drifting, drifting…"

Titan's voice started to lull Jaden to sleep, but it was then that Jaden heard something coming from his deck.

"Kuri."

'Hey, it that you Kuriboh?' Jaden thought as he looked up to see a ball of light floating around. 'What is it pal?' The ball of light started to move around. 'Your trying to tell me something?' The ball start to move faster. 'Whoa. Stay steady well ya? With that bright light your going to hypnotize me quicker then you help me.' It was then that it clicked. 'Wait? That's it. That's what your trying to tell me. We're not playing in the Shadows. He's playing with my mind.' Jaden then stood up looking at the fake in front of him. "Well no more. I have this Shadow Game Scam figured out."

"Did he just say Shadow Game Scam?" Chumly asked confused.

"What's he mean?" Syrus asked.

"I mean my souls not on the serving plate anymore," Jaden answered.

"Huh?'

"Let's get going!" Jaden called out, "my turn!" Jaden then drew your next card. "First I'm going to active my Dark Catapulter's special ability. It allows to remove one card from the graveyard for every turn Catapulter is in Def mode. Then for every card I remove I get to destroy one trap or spell card out in play. So since he was in def mode for one turn I'll remove Avian and now I'll destroy your Pandemonium card! Storm Shawer Blast!"

"Uh-oh," Titan mumbled before he held up his arm.

Now with his field spell gone the scenery went back to normal.

"So what!" Titan called out to you before held up his fake Millennium Item. "You still haven't destroyed this."

"You atta be careful for what you wish for," Jaden told him as he held up Avian. "You might just get it."

Jaden throw Avian at the fake item and it landed dead center of it making your body return to normal though it was never gone to begin with.

"What did you do?" Titan asked.

"Alright!" Syrus called, "Jaden! Your got your body back!"

"I never lost it," Jaden told him, "this whole Shadow Game was just a big fake."

"Huh?"

"It was all hypnoses," Jaden went on, "as while lot of smoke and mirrors that made me think I was losing my soul. This guy's a complete shame. I mean he's preparable some out of work carnival Carney."

"I'm not out of work," Titan said, "I can get my job at the fair back any time I want."

"Yeah I'm sure that you could," Jaden agreed, "I'm sure that paper mesa Millennium Item goes over real well with the kiddies."

"No!" Titan yelled, "be quiet. It's real. I'm real."

"You're a side show phony," Jaden told him.

He then started to smirk at you which confused not only Jaden, but Chumly and Syrus as well.

"You fool," he called out to Jaden, "you forgot."

"Huh?"

"The girl," he reminded Jaden.

"Misaki," Chumly said.

"That's right," Titan agreed, "imprisoned in the shadow tomb. Her soul festering in the recesses of the neither world! That proves that this Millennium Pendent is real! What do you have to say to that?"

"Huh?"

"Besides you're a duns," Jaden answered, "you see, all the Millennium Items are sketched on the inside of this dorm and yours would be call the Millennium Puzzle not Pendent. You never had Aki's soul, you never did, so hand her over and all of the other kids you snatched."

"Other kids?" Titan asked, "I don't know what your talking about. And for earlier Carney commit you can find your friend yourself."

He then throw down a smoke bomb, but Jaden wasn't about to let him off that easily.

"No way!" Jaden called after him before you ran off into the smoke. "Your not getting out of here that easily! Come here?!" When Jaden got to the middle the same eye that's on the Millennium items appeared on the floor under you making Jaden stop in your tracks. "Whoa. How did you do this trick?"

"I didn't," Titan answered.

To both of yours surprise a black dome like shape appeared over the both of you.

"What the?" Jaden asked.

"What is this place?" Titan asked, "where am I?'

"Come one," Jaden said with real annoyances now, "enough with the tricks already."

"A trick?" Titan asked, "I can't do something like this." Then out of no where little monsters started to rain down on him. "Help their Atking. Jaden, save me?"

"What in the…" Jaden stopped in mid sentence when Jaden noticed that the little monsters start coming after Jaden when out of no where Kuriboh appeared from Jaden deck. "Now that's weird. First I hear ya and now I see ya. What in the world is going on here?"

"I can answer that for you," a female voice answered.

It then Jaden's packet started to glow and out came Cyber Hero Roll.

"What the?" Jaden asked in shock.

"There's a reason why you can hear Kuriboh, Jaden," she said, "it's the same with Misaki…"

She ended up stopping when the little monsters started to get closer to Jaden making both her and Kuriboh scare them.

"Hey!" Jaden called out, "way to show 'em whose boss you two." Jaden then looked over at the guy feeling sorry for him. "To bad he doesn't have a friend like you two." It was then that he's eyes started to glow red. "Huh?"

"Jaden Yuki, the shadows pang for a soul," he told you, "only one shill survive."

Jaden felt a bit an annoyed with this, but the duel went on none the less.

**No one's pov!**

After the duel!

It wasn't long till Jaden along with Kuriboh and Cyber Hero Roll came out of the dome thing.

"Jaden!" Syrus called.

"Your ok?" Chumly asked.

"Huh?" Jaden asked looking over at the other two. "Never better guys."

"What happened in there?" Chumly asked.

It was then that the dome started to get slower while also blowing wind making all three of them hit the floor near the coffin that Misaki was sound asleep in. The wind blow stronger making the coffin slid down, so Jaden grabbed hold of it before they looked back to see that the dome exploded into confide.

"Ah, awesome," Jaden said as he clapped, "I wonder what he does for an encore. Talk about a magic trick. There were little monsters and vortexes…"

"Magic tricks?" Syrus asked, "you don't think that was the real Shadow Realm?'

"Nah," Jaden answered, "it's all mirrors and fog machines. Just like I said. But I give my entire deck to know exactly how he did it." Jaden placed a finger to his chin in thought. "I never seen anything like it."

After that being said they turned to Misaki who was still asleep before Jaden walked over to her and picked her up bridle style and walked out of the place.

Outside!

It wasn't long till Misaki started to regain conscious which made Jaden breath a sigh of relief. When Misaki's eyes opened all of the way she saw Jaden, Syrus, and their other room mate sating around her with smiles.

"Well, well," Jaden said, "good morning sleepy head."

"Where am I?" Misaki asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Come on," Jaden said, "what kind of thank you is that? We're here cause we had to find the bad guy, win the duel, and rescue the damsel in distress."

"Yeah," Misaki said as she recalled a memory. "That strange man stanched me."

"That's right," Jaden agreed with her, "we found your card and this."

He handed her Cyber Hero Roll card and a picture of Alexis' Brother.

"Alexis' Brother?" Misaki asked, "this is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time."

"That's right," Jaden agreed, "I brought it to let you know that we want to help you find him. After all we can't have you locked up in anymore tombs screeching for him all by yourself as well as Alexis."

"You were really worried about me weren't chu?" Misaki asked.

It was then that sun started to raise making Jaden and the other two freak before they stood up.

"Uh-oh," Jaden said, "suns up. We better get back they noticed we're gone"

Misaki stood up next and just before Jaden ran off she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek making him blush bright red.

"Thank you, Jaden," she told him with a smile.

"N-no problem," Jaden strutted, "well I better get going."

He took off running with the other two right behind him.

"Bye Misaki!" Syrus called out.

"Yeah later," Chumly said.

"See ya in class," Jaden called back, "oh and if anyone asks we were never here."

'But you were and you save me,' Misaki thought before she looked at the picture. 'Now Alexis might be able to save Atticus, too.'


	7. Duel and Unsual Punishment!

_****__[Chapter 7: Duel and Unsual Punishment!]_

Light house; Night time!

Misaki, Anna, and Alexis walked up to the lighthouse to see a boy with teal hair wearing an Obelisk Blue coat standing there looking out over it with his arms folded.

"Zane?" Alexis asked, "hello."

"What are you doing out here?" Misaki asked.

Misaki, Anna, and Alexis walked the rest of the way to him making him to look over at the sound of their footsteps.

"Nothing," Zane answered, "I just felt like being alone."

"You know?" Anna asked, "we thought that when your Brother enrolled here you'll feel like that less. Not more."

"Well, maybe that's because my Brother shouldn't be here," Zane told her.

Alexis and Misaki looked at one other feeling a bit sorry for both Syrus and Zane while Anna just let out a sigh.

Chancellor Sheppard's Office!

Misaki had just heard about the tag team duel that would decide Jaden and Syrus' fate from Mandy and, so she went straight to the Chancellor's office when she heard Chumly's voice come the inside.

"I should be the once dueling with Jaden," Chumly told him.

"No," Misaki said as she walked in making both the Chancellor and Chumly to look over at her. "It should be me." Misaki walked up to the Chancellor's desk and right behind it next to Chumly. "They were at the dorm helping me."

"Duh," Chumly said, "that bogus Misaki. It was so totally my fault. I lead them to the abandon dorm cause I wanted to check out it's, uh, abandon cafeteria."

"Fat chance Chumly," Misaki stated, "Please Chancellor just let me be Jaden's partner?"

"Look I realize the stakes are high, but the team up has been sat," the Chancellor told them, "Syrus is Jaden's partner and I'm sure he'll be fine."

Both Misaki and Chumly looked at each other feeling a bit depress before they turned around and walked out of the office, but they went their own way.

Slifer Red Dorm!

It wasn't long till Chumly reached the Red Dorm and before he knew it he just opened the door his, Syrus, and Jaden's room. When he walked in Syrus ran up to him before hugging looking upset about the tag duel.

"Uh, so did he say yes?" Syrus asked, "oh please tell me that he said yes? If I'm Jaden's partner I'll get us both expelled."

"I tried Syrus," Chumly said, "I even lied and told the Chancellor that I was the one who lead you into the dorm."

"*Laugh* well you did lead us into it's cafeteria," Jaden said without looking up from his cards.

Syrus soon looked at Jaden who was calmly looking through his deck.

"Hey!" Syrus yelled once again, "why aren't you worried Jaden? Aren't you afraid that I'm going to get us kicked out?"

"Nah," Jaden answered, "I wouldn't want any other partner."

"What are ya nuts?" Syrus asked.

"Look Syrus," Jaden said as he looked at Syrus. "We're going to go in there duel out best and win the match. Want to know why? Cause you and I are going to work out all out kinks right now. Now go and grab your deck buddy. Cause we're going to duel."

Cliff Side!

"Alright you guys!" Chumly called down, "remember this is just a practices for your up coming tad team match, so go easy! Of course I'm not sure if Jaden knows how to go easy."

"That's properly a good thing," Alexis said as she, Anna, and Misaki walked up.

"What you mean?" Chumly asked as he looked back at them.

"It means that we know Dr. Crowler and he's not gong to match them up with any push overs," Misaki answered.

"Both Syrus and Jaden are going to need to be at their very best because their not they'll both be expelled," Alexis finished.

"Alright Syrus!" Jaden called over, "get your game on and let's have some fun."

Misaki watched as Syrus started to mumble to himself already feeling sorry for him.

"Uh?" Jaden asked confused, "what was that?'

"Oh, uh, nothing," Syrus answered.

"Then let's duel," Jaden told him.

"Yeah, yeah," Syrus muttered, "let's duel."

Syrus: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Here I come Syrus," Jaden told him as he drew his sixth card. "Sweet. I summon Elemental Hero Avian in Atk mode and I'll also throw down a face down. Your go."

"Alright," Syrus said, "let's see." He then drew his sixth card. 'Oh. My Patroid's Atk can beat Jaden's Avian!'

"Hey!" Jaden called over, "what's that smile about? You've got something?"

"Well, uh, I think so," Syrus answered, "Patroid Atk mode!. Go Siren Smasher!"

"Not so fast!" Jaden said, "I've got a trap. Negate Atk!"

"Ah, man," Syrus said as his monster stopped in his tracks. "I should have guess your face down was a trap."

"Duh," Chumly said, "Sy, walked right into that one."

"This isn't a good sign," Alexis stated, "there's no way they'll stand a chance in the tag match if Syrus plays like this."

"Ah, man," Syrus said as he started to drew in the dirt. "Don't you think that dirt is the coolest Jaden?"

"Sy, don't creak up yet!" Jaden called over to him. "You just made one mistake that's all."

"Yeah," Syrus agreed, "coming to this school."

"No Sy," Jaden said, "you just forgot to use Patroid's special power is all. He let's you to check out one of you opponent's face down cards once per turn. You could have seen my trap."

"Yeah," Syrus agreed, "I know I'm no good. I don't belong here."

"Wow," Jaden said in shock, "slow down there. I didn't mean anything like that."

"I know you didn't Jaden," Syrus said, "I know your just trying to help it's just that…"

Anna and Misaki looked at him sadly feeling sorry for him even more now and wonder if Yugi might be able to help him.

"Nah," Jaden said, "look your right I shouldn't butt in. We're opponents right now. From here on out we should act like it. Game on." Jaden drew his next card before looking at it to see Elemental Hero Sparkman. 'Alright. Syrus is in for a shock.' I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Atk mode. And I'll have my Sparkman Atk Patroid."

Misaki watched as Jaden's monster Atked Syrus' monster and destroyed it.

Syrus: 3600

"And now Avian Atk Sy!" Jaden ordered, "Wing Storm Strike!"

Syrus: 2600

Avian's Atk sent Syrus backwards onto his back.

"Last I throw down a face down and that's it," Jaden concluded.

"Can I creak up now?" Syrus asked as he sat up with a small smile on his face. "I just got niddle on both of our turns. I can't win."

"Of course you can win Syrus!" Alexis called down, "you just have to believe in yourself!"

"She's so right," Chumly agreed, "don't give up! I mean, duh, Syrus. That's the first thing they teach ya in freshmen dueling. I should know I had to take it twice!"

"Their right," Syrus said, "I can't give up the match so soon. Since I'm not just dueling for myself, but Jaden as well. The best I can do for him right now would be to take him."

"Come on Syrus!" Misaki called down to him. "You've just got to believe in the heart of the cards!" Alexis, Chumly, Jaden, Anna, and Syrus looked at her with surprised looks making Misaki sweat drop. "I guess I had a King of Games moment."

"She's right Syrus!" Alexis called down with a smile. "You can do this!"

"Totally!" Chumly agreed, "we believe in ya! You just gotta believe in ya self. Duh."

Anna, Alexis, and Misaki looked over at Chumly with a smile each other.

"You know Chumly," Alexis said getting Chumly's attention. "Your pretty good with words of encouragement."

"Huh?" Chumly asked, "well, I've got all kinds of books on Self Motivation. For some reason my Dad keeps getting them for me."

"Yeah," Alexis said with a sweat drop, "I wonder why. Anyway, at least Syrus is playing in the duel now weather in the dirt now. Nice job."

"Why thank you," Chumly said as he blushed.

"No problem," Alexis stated, "now the question is how well he'll play."

"Alright," Syrus said as he looked at his hand. 'I don't have a monster that can take on Jaden right now, so I'll have to use a different strategy.' Syrus then drew his next card. "I'm throwing down the spell card. Pot of Greed! And I'll it's magical charm and then drew two additional cards from my deck." Syrus drew two cards from his deck and looked at them, but froze when he saw what one of them where. 'Power bond.'

'Judging from Syrus' face he just drawn a sweet card,' Jaden thought.

Misaki and Anna noticed that Syrus was talking to himself again and had a feeling that it was a card that he wish he didn't draw making them to look at each other with knowing looks.

'Syrus sure is struggling with his move,' Jaden thought worried. "Hey! Are you alright there Sy?"

"I'm going to play this spell card," Syrus said as he throw down a card. "Polymerization! And I'll use it to fuse the Driroid and Streamroid that I have in my hand to create the Steamdriroid." Misaki and Alexis looked at each other before looking back at the duel. "Alright Steamdriroid it's time to go local motive. Atk! Train Twister!" Aki smiled a little bit when Syrus' monster destroyed Jaden's Avian.

Jaden: 2800

"Alright!" Syrus cheered, "got chya. Have enough practice yet?"

"*Laugh* what are you talking about 'have I had enough'?" Jaden asked, "Sy, you know the old saying no pain, no gain. And with what I have planned you've stand to gain a lot." Jaden placed his hand on his deck. "Alright Syrus. You may be one of my best pals, but now we're rivals and I've got the cards to treat you like one." Jaden then drew his next card. "Brace yourself! Now I active the spell card Polymerization! Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman unite!" All of a sudden storm clouds rolled in making Misaki looked a bit worried. "And here he comes! The Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

It was then that Pharaoh jumped out of Chumly's arms and started to leave making Misaki wish she could.

"That cat has the right idea," Alexis said.

"Ah, please," Chumly said looking at her. "It's just other monster Alexis."

"No it's not Chumly," Alexis told him, "Thunder Giant can destroy one monster on the turn he's summon if that's monster's original Atk points are less then his own."

"Really?" Chumly asked, "guess practice well be getting out for Syrus then."

"This is not going to be pretty," the Sister said at the same time.

"Ok Thunder Giant take out Steamdriroid!" Jaden ordered.

His monster did as it was ordered to do.

"Ah, mean," Syrus said, "that leaves me defenseless."

"Yeah it does, but I'm not done yet," Jaden told him, "Burstinatrix, I summon you in Atk mode. Now comes the double tag Atk. Thunder Giant! Bolting Thunder!"

The Thunder Giant once again did as it was ordered to do.

Syrus: 200

"Now Burstinatrix Atk!" Jaden ordered, "Flare Storm!"

Burstinatrix did as she was ordered to do.

Syrus: 0000

"And that would be game!" Jaden told Syrus doing his pose. "That was a good duel there Syrus."

"I wouldn't know about that," Syrus said, "I didn't put up to much of a fight Jaden."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked as he walked up to Syrus. "Sure I was able to pull it out in the end, but you made some sweet moves. You outta be proud."

"Yeah," Syrus mumbled.

"Although I've got to admit," Jaden said, "I'm curious about something. What was that one card you drew that you didn't play? You looked so excited." Jaden took Syrus' hand and looked at it to see the card that he didn't play. "Power Bond? Why didn't you use it? It would have double Steamdriroid's Atk points. You would have one tough monster. You know on second thought for my stake I'm glade you didn't use it."

"You don't understand," Syrus said, "my Bro says I'm not good enough to use it and I'll properly never be. And it's clear that you'll never win the tag team duel if I'm your partner."

Syrus grabbed his cards from Jaden and took off feeling upset leaving Jaden looking dumbfounded.

"Sy?" Jaden asked, "wait?"

"SY!" Chumly yelled as he took off after Sy.

Misaki walked down to where Jaden was standing looking over the ocean thinking about what Syrus told him.

"I guess practice doesn't always make for perfect," Misaki said, "uh, Jaden? At least not when it's with Syrus' it seems."

"I don't get it," Jaden said, "he's such a rad guy. I wish he can see what I see that the only thing that's holding him back is himself. I mean he had this primo card set to play, but he doesn't use it and why? Cause some Brother of his said not, too." Misaki looked a bit worried which cought Jaden's attention. "What is it Misaki? Am I missing some here?"

"Yeah," Misaki answered, "that Brother goes to this school and you've properly heard of him, too."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked.

"Hello," Misaki said next, "third year Obelisk Blue and number 1 duelist at the academy. He's the big man on campus." Jaden still looked confused which made Misaki to roll her eyes. "ZANE! And he's really is as good as he's reparation."

"Yeah?" Jaden asked, "well I'll tell ya, Misaki. It doesn't sound like he's really good to his little Brother. Man." Jaden looked down and looked like he was going to cry. "I wonder what happened between them."

"Jaden," Misaki said softly, "don't cry?"

"Uh?" Jaden asked as he looked at her. "I won't cry. I'll duel this guy to find out what's up."

"Uh, Jaden," Misaki said a bit unsure, "your not listening. No body masses with Zane."

"They do when their tag team partner's not dueling up to snuff because of him. Besides I want to see how stack up."

'Well if he's not going to listen to me,' Misaki thought before she smiled at him. "You get 'em Jaden."

"Alright!" Jaden yelled as he turned to face the ocean again. "Look out Zane!" He then punch the air. "I'm coming for ya!"


	8. For the Sake of Syrus!

_****__[Chapter 8: For the Sake of Syrus!]_

Lighthouse!

Alexis and Misaki walked up the docks where a lighthouse was placed to see Zane looking over the ocean with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look at them as they walked to him.

"So any new leads?" he asked.

Alexis shook her heads before she spoke.

"I still can't believe he's gone," she said, "I keep looking for some sign, but it's like my Brother just vanished into thin air."

"Don't give up," he told her, "you'll find him."

"We hope so," Alexis said.

"Speaking of Brothers Zane," Misaki spoked up, "we saw yours the other day."

"Oh did you two now?" Zane asked.

"Yeah," Alexis answered, "he lost in a practice match against Jaden Yuki. Your name came up, too, and not in a good way."

"The big bad Brother," Zane said, "what? Does Jaden want to scold me now?"

"Actually I think he wants to duel you," Misaki answered.

Zane hummed before looking back over the ocean when all of a sudden they heard yelling.

"Stay back Jaden!"

"Huh?"

"Look it's Syrus!" Alexis said.

The three of them walked away from the lighthouse and over to where they saw Syrus.

Cliff Side!

Jaden ran over to where Syrus was and jumped onto a raft that Syrus built breaking it and making them to fall into the waters. They both came up above water and Syrus started to freak out about not being able to swim which made Misaki sweat drop and it appeared she wasn't the only one.

"And you were about to raft out into the ocean!" Jaden yelled, "that makes sense!"

They went under the water then while Chumly ran and then jumped into the water.

"I'm coming," he said, but when he landed into the water he was setting. "It's shallow."

Syrus and Jaden then came up above the water soaking wet and Jaden was a bit annoyed.

"Why are you trying to stop me Jaden?" he asked, "I stink. Please just let me go? They'll a signed you a new tag partner and you'll have a much better shot at winning the match."

"Sy, that's you Brother talking," Jaden told him, "come pal you've got to believe in yourself."

"You've got to believe me?" Syrus asked, "I'm a lost caused."

It was then that they reached where Jaden, Chumly, and Jaden where.

"He is right you know," Zane said.

"Zane," Syrus said when he and the other two looked up to see Alexis and Misaki

"So that's the school's top duelist?" Jaden asked.

"You dropin' out?" Zane asked.

"Well," Syrus said, "yeah, kinda."

"Well, it's about time," Zane told him.

Misaki felt bad for Syrus she saw him turn and place his hands on two of the logs he was using for the raft before crying which brought tears to their eyes.

"He's wrong," she heard Jaden say making her looked at him to see him looking at Zane with a very pissed off look. "You're his big Brother. How can you say that?"

"Because I know him," Zane answered.

"Yeah," Jaden said, "I think you know it all. Guess what? You don't and I'm going to prove it right now. Let's duel."

"No Jaden," Syrus said in shock.

"Duel a Slifer?" Zane asked interested, "sure why not. After all it's been awhile since I went slumming."

"Then get your game on," Jaden told him.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled in a full blown panic. "He's good."

"I'm sure is," Jaden told him, 'and I'm sure this duel is going to help with Sy's confidence problem without hurting mine.'

They all left the cliff side to head over to the docks where Jaden and Zane would have more dueling room.

Docks!

Misaki stood with Chumly, Syrus, and Alexis off onto the side as Jaden and Zane faced off against each other.

"Duel!"

Zane: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Ah man," Syrus mumbled, "my Big Brother taking on my best friend. There's no way this is going to turn out good."

'Ok,' Jaden thought, 'now we find out what's on with Sy and his bro, and we also find out how I rank with the best.' Jaden drew his first card. "Here I come Zane. First I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in Atk mode. And I think I'll go ahead and throw down a face down while I'm at it."

"That's all, uh?" Zane asked as he drew a new card, "ok. For my first move I think I'll summon Cyber Dragon in Atk mode."

A dragon like machine appeared on Zane's fields.

"What?" Jaden asked confused and shocked, "How can you bring out a level 5 monster on your very first turn?"

"It's because it is his first turn Jaden," Misaki answered instead.

"She's right," Zane agreed, "with no monsters out he requires no sacrifices. And now I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card.

"That was fast," Jaden said after his card as destroyed.

"Not as fast as your life point meteor going down," Zane told him, "Cyber Dragon Atk. Strident Blast!"

Jaden: 2900

'I told him Zane was good,' Syrus thought.

"Next I activate the spell card Different Dimension Capsule," Zane went on, "it allows me to pick any card from my deck then I put it into the capsule and take it out in two turns and into my hand."

"Man, that's got to be the best card out of his entire deck," Jaden said with awe, "I can't wait to see what comes out there."

'Well, I can cause it's not going to be pretty,' Syrus thought.

Misaki just sweat dropped as she shook her head.

"It's your move Jaden," Zane told him.

'Yeah and I better make it count cause I'm starting to get the feeling that only is this guy's good as everyone say's he is, he might even be better,' Jaden thought, 'but still that doesn't mean he's better then me.' "Alright, round 2." Jaden drew a new card. "And first I'll rock Polymerization. And next I'll roll out Elemental Hero Sparkman and Clayman! And fused them to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Misaki smirked a bit when the monster appeared. "And since his special ability destroy's monsters with less Atk points then him, your Cyber Dragon is pulverized!" Lighting striked down from the sky and destroyed Zane's dragon. "Yes. It looks Thunder Giant made the big man on campus smaller wouldn't you?"

"Yeah I would say it," Chumly answered.

"And the best part about that blast is that was just his special ability," Jaden explained, "I still get to use his Atk! And since you now defenseless I'm going to use it directly on you!"

The Thunder Giant did as Jaden ordered making Misaki to let out a sigh.

Zane: 1600

"You could at least kinda of flinched," Jaden stated, "oh, well. Maybe this face down card will get to you later."

'Yeah,' Syrus thought, 'if Jaden survives long enough to use it.'

"Nice moves kid, but of course with my field now empty again I can throw out another Cyber Dragon," Zane told him as a second Cyber Dragon on the field, "or better yet two. I play Monster Reborn! And with just one monster in my graveyard you can guess just whose coming back." An other Cyber Dragon appeared onto the field next to the other one. "But neither would be around long in present form that is." Zane had flipped over Polymerization to show Jaden. "Dragons Unite! Now Cyber Twin Dragon emerge!"

A two headed dragon appeared onto the field behind Zane.

"Twin Dragon!" Chumly yelled, "one was bad enough."

"Now my Dragon can Atk twice in a round which means double the trouble for your monster and life points," Zane told Jaden, "Twin Dragon Atk!"

"Not so fast cause I got a trap card out!" Jaden shouted, "A Hero Emerges!" The trap lifted up. "Now normal you'll have to pick a card that's in my hand and if it was a monster I get to summon, but since I have only one card in my hand let's just right to it shell we. Wraughtweiler in Def mode."

A robot dog appeared on the field in front of Jaden and next to his Thunder Giant.

"You'll need it," Zane stated, "Cyber Twin Dragon! Double Strident Blast!"

Jaden: 2500

"Glad you did that cause when Wraughtweiler's destroyed his special ability activates. It brings 1 Elemental Hero and 1 Polymerization card back from the graveyard and into my hand." Jaden took two cards from his graveyard and added them to his hand. "Just when you thought you could probably stop worrying about 'em, uh, Zane?"

"I don't worry," Zane answered.

"Man, your chill!" Jaden said, "not worried, not even flinching! You are good!"

"You, too, Jaden," Zane complemented.

'Wow,' Syrus thought as Misaki and Alexis looked at him, 'since when does Zane give props?'

"Now where was I?" Jaden asked, "oh, yeah." Jaden drew what could be his last card. "I was about to summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman. And since Bubbleman is the only monster on my field I can drew two cards. Huh?" Misaki raised an eyebrow wondering what Jaden drew. 'Transcendent Wings and Winged Kuriboh! The cards that I used to trashed that Dragon Catapult with. An evolved Winged Kuriboh well turn Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon into a pile of Cyber junk then turn it's Atk points as damage. That should be enough to drop his life points to zero and win the duel, but I can't summon any more cards this turn so I'll have to wait till my next turn. But I don't have to wait till next turn to play another card.' "Alright Zane! I play Polymerization and fuse my Elemental Hero Bubbleman with Elemental Hero Clayman. Now Elemental Hero Mudballman raise in Def mode."

"Luscious," Chumly said, "Mudballman got's 3000 Def points. That Twin Dragon's Atk won't get through to Jaden."

'I don't think that's the problem,' Misaki thought, 'if I know Zane like I think I know him then he has something up his selves.'

'I don't believe it,' Syrus thought, 'Jaden might actually win.'

"Alright," Jaden said, "give me, your best shot Zane."

"My best shot, uh?" Zane asked as he drew a new card, "you got it."

'Oh no.'

'This is not good for Jaden,' Misaki thought.

'The Capsule,' Jaden thought as the Capsule from two turns ago reappeared.

"It's been two turn since I activated Different Dimension Capsule," Zane reminded them all, "and now I can take the card I first put into it and add it to my hand. You've played well, but not well enough."

"Hey, give me what'cha got?" Jaden asked, "I'm ready."

'If that card is what I think that card is then...' Misaki swolled, 'Jaden, you really aren't ready.'

"I'm sure that you are," Zane agreed, "a good duelist is ready for anything. And that mean's not just knowing how to use all of their cards, but knowing how to play then, too. And you know how to play your cards well, Jaden."

'Knowing how to play your cards?' Syrus thought.

'That's a nice complement, but an even better advice,' Jaden thought, 'hope Sy's listening?'

'Of course,' Syrus thought, 'knowing how to use a card and knowing how to play it are two totally different things. That's what Zane tried to tell me all those years ago. I get it now.'

"First I activate the D-Fusion card," Zane went on as he held up a card, "it splits my Dragon back into two separate Cyber Dragons. Next I activate the magic of Power Bond. With this spell card I'll allowed to summon a machine-type fusion monster. With a Cyber Dragon in my hand as well I can now fuse three of them together to create the Cyber End Dragon." A metal Dragon with three heads appeared onto the field behind Zane. "Plus it's Atk points are double because of Power Bond's effect."

Zane's Cyber End Dragon let out a roar as it's 4000 Atk went to 8000.

"What?" Chumly asked, "8000?"

"Keep in mind when Cyber End Dragon Atk's the difference between his Atk points and your monster's Def points come out of your life points as damage," Zane informed Jaden.

"Just hang tough!" Chumly yelled at Jaden, "if you can survive this Atk you can win for sure cause of Power Bond's nasty side effect"

"Chumly's right," Alexis agreed, "at the end of the turn that Power Bond is used the player who activated the card takes damage equal to the Atking monster's original Atk points."

'Yeah, but that won't matter if you play it right and Zane has,' Syrus thought, 'I just wish it didn't have to be at Jaden's expense.'

"Cyber End Dragon Atk Mudballman!" Zane ordered, "Super Strident Blaze!"

Misaki covered her eyes as Zane's did as it was told to do which ended the duel.

Jaden: 0

Misaki uncovered her eyes to see Jaden on his back from the atk.

"Jaden!" Chumly yelled, "No!"

"I can't believe it," Alexis said, "he lost."

"No!" Syrus yelled as he ran over to Jaden.

"Thanks for a great duel Zane," Jaden said as he stood up.

Zane nodded his head then he looked at Syrus who was standing right next to Jaden before he turned around and walked off having Misaki and Alexis to run up to him.

"So Zane?" Alexis asked, "what ya think?"

"I think Sy chosed good friends Alexis, Misaki," Zane answered.

Alexis and Misaki smiled before they said their good-byes to Zane and left for their dorm.


	9. Tag Team, Part 1!

_****__[Chapter 9: Tag Team, Part 1!]_

Girl Dorm!

There's no kindness in your eyes

The way you look at me

It's just not right

I can tell what's going on this time

There's a stranger in my life...

SLAM!

A hand reached out from under black blankets and slammed down on the alarm clock before it was pulled back under the covers to only have a head of dark blue hair to appear. At the moment that a pair of emerald green colored eyes landed on the clock the bed occupant shot up like a bullet out of a gun. The occupant was Misaki who at once ran and grabbed all the things she needed for a shower before running into the bathroom. After she was finished with her shower, Misaki ran about finishing getting ready to head down to the Duel arena where the tag team duel with Jaden and Syrus against two mysteries duelists was about to take place.

Anna's Room!

Once she was ready she ran across the hall to Anna's room to see that Anna was still asleep in bed with her Alarm clock going off right next to her head making the young Valentine to sweat drop. Misaki walked up to Anna's bed looking at the still sleeping girl while trying to think of a way to wake her up before a light bulb went off and she went to grab a glass with ice cubs and full of water. When Misaki returned she saw that Mandy, Jasmine, and Alexis where waiting at Anna's door and when they saw her they at once moved out of the way to allow the young Kaiba through. Misaki was once again standing over Anna with the glass of ice water that she tipped over with fast movements and then bolted for the door when Anna shot up in bed.

"COLD!" Anna yelled before she glared at Misaki who was laughing, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"The Tag Duel is about to start Anna," Misaki stated.

Now it was Anna who was going running around getting ready and it wasn't long till all five girls left the dorm heading for the Duel Arena.

Duel Arena

It wasn't long till the girls reached the arena where Mandy and Jasmine went to get good seats else where Alexis, Anna, and Misaki walked down the stairs to the front.

_**The Tag Duel well begin in a few minutes and remember that theses are the test conditions. This is a sudden explosion match!**_

"A tad bit harsh I must say," a British voice sounded near them.

All three girls looked towards the voice to see Bastion setting there looking at the front and so they walked over to him and it was Alexis who spoked up first.

"No joke," she said making Bastion to look at them, "your Bastion Misawa right. A friend of Jaden's right?"

"I suppose you can say that," Bastion answered, "and your Alexis Rhodes, yes?"

"Yeah," Alexis answered.

Bastion looked over at Misaki and Anna who where looking at the dueling field before she looked at the field with a sadden look.

"I wish I could help them," Misaki said, "I'm the reason their in this mass in the first place." Misaki placed her head in her hands with groan. "I should have listened to Seto and stayed away from the Abandon Dorm."

"I see," Bastion said feeling sorry for Misaki.

"But now if there's anyone in need of help it's them," Alexis pointed, "have you guys heard? Rumor has it that Crowler arranged for professionals to duel them. Tag Team legends. Duelist who worked with the creator of Duel Monsters, himself."

Misaki looked up at that before she and Anna shared a look.

"Not them," Anna and Misaki groaned at the same time.

"Huh?"

"If it's them Misaki," Anna started as she looked at her friend, "can I send them to the Shadow Realm or torture them?"

"No," Misaki answered at once as Bastion and Alexis looked Anna as if she was insane. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Misaki once again put her head in hands with a groan. "Their so screwed."

"It'll be alright," Alexis told her, "they'll get through this."

"Alexis is right," Anna spoked up, "and from what you told me then they'll be fine."

_**Send in the accused! Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki!**_

Misaki, Bastion, Anna, and Alexis all looked over to see Jaden and Syrus walked into the stadium in awe of the place.

"Wow," Jaden said with awe, "the acoustics in here are great."

"Yeah," Syrus agreed, "you think they cought your echo as your Tag partner?"

"For the last time time your, my partner," Jaden told him with a laugh as he ruffled up Syrus' hair before he walked off.

"Doesn't hurt to ask," Syrus said as he run after Jaden.

Anna blinked a few times at that before cackling, "that little guy has no confidence."

"Not a lot, but a bit," Misaki answered her.

Anna and Misaki let out a sigh before they turn their undivided attention to Jaden and his Tag partner and saw that they where talking to each other again about something, but at that moment Crowler walked up onto the stage.

"And now without Further ado!" Crowler yelled into a microphone, "allow me to introduced our next Tag Team Dou!"

Anna and Misaki groaned when flashes of orange and green could be seen flipping about on the stage which got everyone's attention.

"It's them," they said at the same time before groaning again, "just kill us now."

Alexis and Bastion looked at two friends with raised eyebrows before they looked back at the field.

"What is this?" Jaden and Syrus asked.

"The Paradox Brothers!" Crowler finished/answered.

This made Anna and Misaki groan again in annoyances.

"Salutations you fool," Para greeted them.

"Hope you're ready to duel?" Dox asked/finished.

Misaki and Anna could feel their eyes twitching in annoyances and knew that they were about to say something that they normally don't say.

"Uh...I never heard of theses guys," Jaden said confused.

"Me neither," Syrus told him, "maybe this Tag–Duel won't be so hard."

"Perhaps, since they haven't duel in ages," Crowler told them, "and their last opponent was a child. I believe he went by the name of Yugi something."

"The King of Games?" Syrus asked.

"I studies these guys," Alexis stated, "their some kind of dueling mercenary." Misaki let out a sigh again. "Not to mention their the best Tag Duelist in the world. This is hardly fair?"

"I think that was Crowler's point, but still statistically speaking, I put Jaden's odds at winning at one in fifty," Bastion agreed.

"Don't vote against your friends Bastion!" Misaki and Anna yelled at him.

"Enough with the pleasanter," Para started.

"And on with the duel," Dox continued.

"We didn't come to talk," Para went on.

"We came to..." Dox stated.

"Destroy you!" they finished together.

"STOP WITH THE BAD RYTHEMING!" Anna screamed at them.

"YOUR GIVING US A HEAD ACHE HERE!" Misaki also screamed at them.

Alexis and Bastion sweat dropped as everyone looked at the two girls who where shooting glares at the Brothers. Para and Dox smirked upon seeing the two friends, but didn't say anything to them knowing that if pushed to the limit all hell well break lose.

"Duelist, prepare to Battle!" Crowler shouted into the microphone after he recovered form the shock. "The rules for this Tag Team Duel is really simple. There is no sharing of your strategies, no sharing advice, and no sharing of any cards that is not yet in play, but you may use what's on your partner's field. Is that understood?"

"Yeah," the four duelist agreed.

"Then Duel!" Crowler shouted again before he ran off the stage.

Jaden + Syrus: 8000

Para + Dox: 8000

"Get Your Game On," Jaden stated making Misaki smile.

Anna looked at Misaki with a smirk, but she just went back to the duel without saying anything about it.

"Here goes," Syrus stated as he drew his first card. "First I'm going to summon...Gyroid in Atk mode."

A blue helicopter appeared onto the field with 1200 Atk points.

"You must be joking?" Para asked making Anna and Misaki growl under their breaths. "I'm surprised that that thing even has any Atk mode." Misaki had to grab a hold of Anna to keep her from trying to kill them. "This on the other hand...Jirai Gumo."

Misaki shuddered when a spider like monster appeared onto the field with 2100 Atk points.

"What?" Jaden asked, "an over grown bug? That's nothing that my deck can't squash." Jaden then drew his new card. "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Def mode."

"The best defense you fool is a good offense," Dox stated, "Kaiser Seahorse, Atk mode."

Misaki felt her eye twitched when Kaiser Seahorse appeared onto the field with 1900 Atk points.

'Alright if I know dueling like I think I know dueling then these guys are going to Atk next,' Syrus thought.

"I choose to play a spell car from my hand," Dox went on surprising Syrus, "Tribute Doll! To active it. I must sacrifice one monster on our field." Misaki and Anna shared a knowing look before looking back to the four duelist. "Good thing my Brother is so generous with his." Para nodded his head making Misaki groan. "Farewell Jirai Gumo." The spider vanished into sparks. "Now I'm allowed to summon a level 7 monster this turn. And I choose to summon...Kazejin!" There was a big wind before a green monster appeared onto the field. Anna and Misaki groaned again before both got smirks on their faces that Alexis noticed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Anna asked.

"I just might be thinking what you're thinking," Misaki answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Alexis asked.

"You'll see Lexi," Anna answered.

Bastion noticing this was looking impressed by the Brothers dueling.

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team, now that's tag dueling," Bastion said.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Both Misaki and Anna asked/yelled.

"Would you mind trying not to sound so impressed with them?" Alexis asked Bastion sounding annoyed.

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game?" Para asked he started the rhyming.

"You're losers, you're jokes, in other words, you're lame," Dox added on.

Para looked his Brother, "And if they think this is starting to get grueling..."

"Wait until I give them a try schooling." Misaki and Anna looked at each other and nodded before looking back at the match.

"If your so cool?" Misaki asked.

"Then prove it and duel," Anna finished.

They both snirked when they saw the annoyed looks on the Brothers face while Jaden smiled. Alexis and Bastion looked them with raised eyebrows each.

"Where did that come from?" Alexis asked.

"We've been dieing to say that," Anna stated.

"So you that's why you two rhymed?" Bastion asked.

"Pay backs a bitch," Anna answered before looking at Misaki. "Isn't it?"

The young girl next to her nodded her head while her eyes remained on the duel...well, more someone.

"I play Dark Designator," Dox said as he held up his card. "This powerful spell allows me to call out any monster I can think of. And if it's anywhere in my Brother's deck, he can add it to his hand. Now let me see here...Sanga of the Thunder."

"What do you know?" Para asked, "it's right here waiting to tear them asunder."

'You've got to be kidding me?' Jaden thought, "another level 7 monster."

"The duel is just starting..."

"Yet it is almost done..."

"For you demise has already begun!"

Misaki and Anna looked at each other as Syrus looked a bit freaked out and worried.

"We've seen you duel!" Misaki started.

"You look like fools!" Anna finished the rhyme.

Alexis and Bastion laughed as they shook their heads.

"Don't worry Sy," Jaden tried to comfort is partner, "they're saying that cause it makes for an easy rhyming." Misaki smiled as she let a dreamy sigh making Anna to snicker. The young Slifer looked up at the two Obelisk girls with a grin before looking back at the duel. 'Now I just hope we don't make for an easy match.' Jaden looked at the field. "Ok, monster roll call. I've got my Burstinatrix chillin' in defense mode and Sy's got...well...his little helicopter thin. Not bad, but not good considering we're starting down some serious competition including same level 7 green thing that I've never seen before.'

"What do you think Jaden?" Syrus asked, "if we quit now we'll get some extra time to pack all out stuff. Shill we?"

"I think the only thing we're packing is same serious dueling punch. I'm telling you, we're going to beat these's guys, Sy."

"You know, what Jaden?" Syrus asked, "your right." 'We are packing some serious dueling punch. Now only am I going to show the Paradox Brothers, but my Brother as well. And I'm going to do it right here and right now on this turn!' "All aboard!" Syrus drew his next card. "I summon Steamroid in atk mode! And I'll also play this...polymerization!" Syrus held up the card. "Check it out, I take Gyroid and Steamroid and fuse them together to create the ultimate engine that could: Steamgyroid! Now that's locomotion! You see, you guys made a mistake in all of that teamwork. When you sacrificing Jirai Gumo, you left you brother wide opened."

"Uh...Sy?"

"And I'm coming in!" Syrus went on ignoring Jaden, "Steamgyroid atk Para!"

"An Atk!" Para asked.

"Got that right," Syrus answered.

Anna and Misaki shared a worry kind of look before they looked at the duel while Alexis and Bastion gasped in shock.

"If you'd please Brother?" Para asked.

"It would be my pleasure indeed Brother," Dox answered, "Kazejin defend with Squall Barricade!" The level 7 monster moved in front of Para before a barrier of wind appeared stopping the attack. "Our monster's special ability, do you like?"

"It reduces your monster's damage to 0 without even a fight!"

"So I goofed?"

"Forget it, Sy, no biggie," Jaden told him.

"Yeah, right."

"Hey, I'm serious, pal, just keep going."

"Alrighty then," Syrus agreed, "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"At last a smart move," Para stated making Anna and Misaki growl under their breaths. "I draw!" Para drew a new card before he placed it into his hand. "I play Monster Reborn and bring back the frightful Jirai Gumo!" The spider once again appeared onto the field making Misaki shudder. "And I'll also activate another spell card. Tribute Doll!"

"No again."

"Yes again, and again I'll use it to sacrifice Jirai so that I can summon another level 7 monster: Suijin!" Para stated as the monster appeared, "And I am not done yet." He then looked at Dox. "Mind if I borrow a monster Brother?"

"Please," Dox answered, "that's why he's there."

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse!"

"In case you did not know, when summoning a light attribute monster, Kaiser Seahorse's sacrifice counts as two instead of one which is why I can now summon Sanga of the Thunder!"

The last level 7 monster appeared onto the field.

"Now I place those odds at 500 to 1," Bastion stated.

"What are the odds of you being quiet?" Alexis asked.

"STOP VOTING AGAINST YOUR FRIENDS!" Misaki and Anna yelled at the Ra Yellow.

Bastion turned at once to look at duel.

"Three monster on our side," Para pointed out, "what could be better?"

"I know Brother, when they come together," Dox answered.

"Our boys are so hot!" Misaki started the rhyming, 'especially Jaden.'

"And you losers are so not!" Anna finished.

The Paradox Brothers glared at the two girls who just stick out their tongue though Jaden and Syrus' faces where red from the rhyme.

"Prepare yourselves. I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder! So I can now summon the ultimate monster: Gate Guardian!"

A giant monster of three different colors that made of the three monsters appeared out onto the field making Anna to look at Misaki for a bit of helped.

"What type of monster is that thing Misaki?" she asked.

"A Spellcaster-Type monster that falls into the same category as Exodia the Forbidden One," Misaki answered.

"Why?" Alexis asked next, "why does it fall into a category with Exodia?"

"Because," Misaki started to explain, "the Gate Guardian uses three monster to create it like how Exodia needs five."

"How do you know this?" Bastion asked in wonder.

"Anna and I were taught how to play Duel Monsters by Yugi Mutou and my big Sister Mai," Misaki answered as she watched the duel, "Do the math."

"Anna and you were taught by the King of Games?" Alexis and Bastion asked in shock.

"Yup," Misaki answered, "but let's focus on the duel and cheer on Jaden and Syrus."

The two friends nodded before they all looked back at the duel.

"Gate Guardian?"

"He's ginormous!"

"Wait until you see his atk," Para told them, "go! Destroy Steamgyroid! Tidal Surge Atk!" Misaki and Anna gasped as the Gate Guardian did as Para told it to do.

Jade/Syrus: 6750

"This isn't a duel," Bastion stated, "it's target practice for the Paradox Brothers. And Sy's the bull's eye."

"He's just made a few made moves is all," Alexis told him, "he can come back...at least I hope he does. Jaden's good, but he's not good enough to win this things by himself."

Misaki and Anna looked at Syrus with worry.

"I know it hurt's..." "And the only bad news is that it only get's worse."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Anna screamed at the Brothers.

Misaki face palm as she shooked her head knowing there was no stopping Anna when she get's pissed off.

"If it's as bad as this rhyming then we're in serious trouble," Syrus groaned, 'oh man, I sure hope that Jaden has something special in that deck of his. Or this match is over and so is our lives at the Academy.'

"Well, the bigger they are the hard they fall," Jaden said before he looked at Syrus, "so let's take this thing down."

"I'd like to see you try," Para challenged, "so I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Then it's time to go to work!" Jaden expected, "here goes!" Jaden drew a new card from his deck. "Sweet! You're about to get called out big guy. First I'm going to call out the Elemental Hero Clayman!" The clay like monster appeared onto the field. (Atk 800) "And next I'm going to play Polymerization! Next I'll fuse the Clayman and Burstinatrix together to create the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" Both monsters that where out vanished. "He's bad!"

Misaki giggled just as a new monster appeared onto the field. (Def 2500)

"Yeah, he's bad, but not as bad as that Gate Guardian," Syrus stated/pointed out, "he has only 2500 def points while that Guardian's atk points are 3750. Blaster is going to be blasted!" "Don't sweat it that's what his special ability is for, Sy," Jaden told him, "you see when he's in def mode, the Rampart Blaster can atk an opponent directly."

"Our life points!" the Paradox Brothers shouted.

"Now go Rampart Blaster!" Jaden ordered, "blast them with Rampart Barrage!" The Elemental Hero did was he was told to do. "Sure it's only half of the points you would normally lose, but hey, it's a special ability." Jaden shrugged his shoulders. "What are you gonna do?"

Paradox Brothers: 7000

"Lucky move," Dox growled.

"Alright!" Syrus cheered, "we're back in this thing."

"Sy, we were never out of it," Jaden told him.

'Yeah, Jaden's right,' Syrus thought, 'we can win this.'

"It's my draw!" Dox announced as he draw a new card from his deck. "I activate the equip spell card Fairy Meteor Crush!" Misaki and Anna let out a gasp. "And I'm equipping it to the Gate Guardian. Now what the Guardian atks a monster in def mode, the difference between his atk points and you monster's def points are dealt to you as damage!"

"Not so fast!," Syrus spoked up, "you forget that I have a face down card! G, Mystical Space Typhoon!" The reverse card flipped up. "It destroy's one spell or trap card on the field and I'm using it on the one you played, Fairy Meteor Crush!"

"Right not my trap!" this time Para spoked up, "I activate Judgment of Anubis! Foolish bot, this let's me stop your spell simple by discarding one card, but wait, that's not all it does. Anubis also destroys one of your creatures!"

"And then it's atk points are dealt back to you," Dox finished for his Brother as Rampart Blaster was destroyed. "Pretty cool special feature!"

Jaden+Syrus: 4450

"I know it feels like we have your backs to the wall, but when in fact the wall's right in front of you!" Dox told them as he summoned a new monster. "It's called Defense Wall, and as long as it's on the field in def mode all you have has to atk him!"

"The Gate Guardian on offense and that wall on defense," Bastion said, "almost flawless."

"We get it," Alexis told him with annoyances, "now are you going to be quiet or are we going to have to move?"

"Stop cheering for the wrong side!" Misaki yelled.

"Or your dead!" Anna shouted.

Bastion leaned away from Anna while Misaki smacked her on the back of her head.

"No death threats," Misaki scolded.

Anna turned back to the duel wit a pout and her arms crossed.

"It's your move. What are you waiting for?"

"To be honest a miracle," Syrus answered as he draw a new card. "I summon Cycroid in...uh...def mode." A small bike like monster appeared on the field. (Def 1000) Jaden looked over at Syrus who started to panic. 'Uh...Jaden's looking at me, I can feel it. I know it was a weak monster, but it was the best I can do.'

"You summon a bike?" Para asked as he draw a card from his deck. "Well, it's in for a major flood! Gate Guardian, Tidal Surge Attack!" The Gate Guardian did just as he was told to do and destroyed Syrus' monster. "And don't forget the effect of Fairy Meteor Crush! The Difference between my Atk points and your def points you take as damage!"

Jaden+Syrus: 1700

"Your life points are falling..."

"Your game play is appalling..."

"There's is nothing to do except give up and start bowling!"

Alexis and Bastion let out gasps as Misaki and Anna growled under their breaths.

"Crash and burn!"

"Cause now it's our boys turn!"

The Brothers glared at them as the two girls just looked at them with smugged looks though Misaki did notice Jaden's head was done and that she couldn't see his chocolate brown eyes that she has grown to love.

___**Attention Jaden Yuki! It is your turn! You must make a move or you well be disqualified!**_


	10. Tag Team, Part 2!

_****__[Chapter 11: Tag Team, Part 2!]_

_**Me: **__F_inally the last part of the Tag Team duel is under away, but first. I'll like to introduced Shadow Realm Triforce!

_**Shadow Realm Triforce: Hey everyone! I well be doing the disclaimer. YGO Fan Girl owns only Misaki Valentine, the **__Gem Beasts/Occult deck list, and 20 cards in the deck_, and I, however, own only Annabelle Bakura and the rhythms that were used. We also don't own YUGIOH! GX or the Evil Heroes or Megaman NT Warrior and the rest of the Gem Beasts/Occult deck and the Cyber Hero deck cause if we did then Crowler and Chazz wouldn't exist and Alexis and Jaden would be together.

_**Me: Now please remember to...**_

_**Me+Shadow Realm Triforce: Read and Review. Enjoy.**_

_...My Line..._

Recap!

"Your life points are falling..."

"Your game play is appalling..."

"There's is nothing to do except give up and start bowling!"

Alexis and Bastion let out gasps as Misaki and Anna growled under their breaths.

"Crash and burn!"

"Cause now it's our boys turn!"

The Brothers glared at them as the two girls just looked at them with smugged looks though Misaki did notice Jaden's head was done and that she couldn't see his chocolate brown eyes that she has grown to love.

**Attention Jaden Yuki! It is your turn! You must make a move or you well be disqualified!**

QS-Misaki looked at Jaden worried that he was going to give up.

"It's two monsters to none," Bastion told them, "it's a simple calculation to figure...they'll be knackered."

"Nice Bastion," Alexis told him, "now you're putting them down with words we don't even understand. Well, we just have to believe that Jaden has a strategy."

"Oh I'm sure he does," Bastion stated, "it's Syrus, I'm concerned about. He's walked into every trap, spell, and atk card the Paradox Brothers played. He's been horrible."

"On second thought, we liked it better when we couldn't understand you," the three girls told him.

"Oh, sorry," Bastion apologized.

"Come on," Misaki prayed.

Misaki let out a sigh of relief when Jaden lifted his head up only with a determined look in his eyes, but she was unaware of Alexis and Anna smirking at her.

"Well, well, the Slifer Red Forges ahead," Para rhymed in awe.

"When a smarter Duelist would have fled instead," Dox finished.

"Oh man, I'm starting to wish the Academy made us Slifer Orange then we wouldn't have to put up with so many of these awful rhymes," Jaden stated.

Misaki and Anna laughed at that truth of that as the Brothers looked insulted.

"Got that right!" Anna called out.

Misaki still giggled as Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden.

"_Kuri_."

"Yeah I don't think they got it either," Jaden told Kuriboh.

"Forget about our rhyming."

"Just concentrate on your card playing."

"For the partner that you have..."

"To win..."

"You have a long way!"

"Don't listen to them, Sy," Jaden told the blue haired boy who looked down.

"But Jaden, they're right," Syrus told his partner.

"No, they're not, and I know so because you're going to be the one whose going to take that thing down," Jaden stated as he pointed at the Brothers' Guardian. "Plus listen to Misaki and Anna."

Jaden pointed at the two Obelisk Blue girls.

"Our boys are so cool!" Misaki started to the rhyme.

"They rock the school!" Anna finished.

Alexis giggled while Bastion shooked his head when they cought the blush on the Slifer Red's faces though Jaden looked more pleased then embarrassed.

"Their better at rhyming anyways," Jaden said with a shrug before he went to draw a new card. "So let's go!" At that he draw a new card. "First I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in atk mode!" The electric hero appeared onto the field in a shower of sparks. (Atk 1600) "And next I'll equip him with this, Spark Blaster!" Misaki and Anna looked at each other as Megaman appeared next to the dark haired Valentine. "With each blast, I get to switch the battle position of one of your monsters." Sparkman aimed the gun that he was holding in his hand. "Gate Guardian take a knee!"

Even though the Gate Guardian struggled to stay in atk mode it soon kneeled down in front of the brothers.

"Well, that was certainly an odd choice," Bastion said, "unless Jaden has something planned, he just wasted his move."

Misaki and Anna glared over at him before looking back at the duel looking worried.

"You must be a fool," Para told Jaden, "when Gate Guardian's on the defense he never tires. Your situation is just as dire."

"And though I hate to feed the fire," Dox added, "our Defense Wall, you have yet to retire!"

"Great, thanks," Jaden said sarcastically, "I'm going to play a face down and end my turn."

"Fine then," Dox said as he placed two figures on his deck, "my draw!" With that he plucked a card from the top of his deck. "I'll just play this face down, no more, no less." Dox looked over at Para. "Brother, you do the rest."

"Excellent decision, I think it's for the best," Para agreed, "for next turn I'm sure to win us this contest."

"Oh man," Syrus sighed, "Jaden, you heard them." Jaden looked over at Syrus with a confused look. "Next turn they'll take us down. There's no point in my even drawing. I should give up, at least then they'll let you have a rematch."

"Syrus, listen to me," Jaden told him with a smile, "one draw, that's all it takes to turn this duel around. You remember the last time you had one draw, right?" Syrus looked at Jaden as he remember one of the practice duels they had. "You hear what I'm saying, Sy? There's no such thing as a last draw cause with the right card you can always get another one."

"But..."

"No buts about it," Jaden interrupted, "make your move pal. I know you can do it Sy. It's all up to you."

'I know Jaden, but that's what I'm afraid of,' Syrus thought as he looked down, 'aw man. Jaden said that my one draw can keep us from losing this duel, but the only way we won't lose is if we beat that Gate Guardian.' Syrus looked at his deck before his eyes widen. "That's it, that one card is the only chance we have, but if I don't draw it, we're done. Jaden and me. All our hopes of becoming the best, everything we ever dream about. Our fun, our friendship, our future it'll all be over.' Misaki and Anna shared a look before they turned back to the duel. "Alright, here it goes." Syrus drew the card from the top of his deck before he smiled and then looked over at his partner. "Jaden!"

"Sy, you got it?" Jaden asked receiving a nod from Syrus, "well, then show 'em the drill."

"Alright, I'm summoning Drillroid in atk mode!" Syrus told them as he summoned a cartoon type drill, "and guess what?" Masaki started to smile. "When Drillroid fights a monster in def mode it's automatically destroyed!"

"Oh yeah," Jaden cheered.

"So open wide!" Syrus told them as his drill went at the Gate Guardian.

"Defense Wall!"

Masaki let out a groan when Syrus' little drill hit their wall, but it was still destroyed.

Jaden+Syrus: 1200

"A nice try..."

"But not nice enough."

"Gate Guardian still stands!"

"Despite your best stuff."

"Your I.Q. must be really low!" Masaki rhythmed.

"Cause you duel really slow!" Anna finished the rhythm.

"Their right, you know cause that wasn't his best stuff," Jaden told them, "right Sy?"

"Wha?" the Brothers asked.

"Yup, and now that your Defense Wall is rumble," Syrus announced, "you'll get it, well, a certain monster well, anyways."

"Wow."

"I activate the spell card Shield Crush!" Syrus told them as he held up the card, "that's right! And just like the name suggests it destroys any monsters trying to hide in defense mode, just like...that Gate Guardian!"

When the card activated it let out a blinding flash of light which destroyed Gate Guardian with ease.

"Gate Guardian is cooked!"

"I can hardly look."

"Nice going Sy," Jaden cheered, "the bigger they brawl, the harder they fall."

The crowd started to cheer for the two boys while Masaki smiled with happiness.

"Did you see that?" Bastion asked, "did you? Tell me, you three saw that?"

"Bastion, we're next to you watching our friends in the duel of their lives," Alexis answered, "what do you think we're looking at?"

"Huh?"

Bastion looked over at the blond obelisk.

"But, do you know what amazes me more then them taking down that Gate Guardian?" Alexis asked, "the team work that they used to do it with. That's what it's going to take to win this."

"Yes, let's hope that they can keep it up," Bastion agreed.

"Jaden's not that ease to take down Bastion," Masaki told him.

Anna and Alexis giggled while Bastion looked at the dark haired Valentine with a raised eyebrow.

"_They just might win this duel Masaki_," Megaman told the Cyber HERO duelist.

'It would seem so Megaman,' Masaki thought in agreement.

"I play one face down and end my turn," Syrus concluded before he looked at Jaden, "thanks for the prep talk."

"Hey, thank you for the sweet move," Jaden praised.

"Mind if we join in on the praise, you two?" Para asked.

"Because for destroying that monster we should really..."

"Thank you." both Brothers finished.

Syrus looked surprised while Masaki, Anna, Alexis, and Bastion looked concerned.

"They want doesn't destroy you only makes you stronger," Para told them as he drew a card, "it's true, after all, we haven't been destroyed and we're about to become more powerful then ever!" He then held up a card. "Dark Element!" Syrus let out a gasp while Masaki and Anna looked at each other worried. "This spell card can only be played when Gate Guardian is in the graveyard." Both Masaki and Anna looked back at the duel. "Now by paying half our life points..."

P+D: 3500

"This is not good," Masaki groaned.

"I have to agree with you, Masaki," Anna agreed.

"We can summon a monster that can't be destroy in battle."

"Dark Guardian!"

Both Masaki and Anna let out gasp of horror when a black smoke took a shape and formed an armored, burly man carrying an axe who was riding some sort of a mechanical spider.

"Invincible in battle and has those atk points," Bastion gasped.

"This is bad," Syrus groaned.

"Guardian, attack Drillroid with Axe Slash Bash!"

Bastion, Anna, Masaki, and Alexis all let out a gasp as Dark Guardian swung its axe producing energy waves.

"That's it!" Bastion said in shock, "if it connects, both Jaden and Syrus will lose."

"Jaden," Masaki whispered.

"Syrus! Jaden!" both Alexis and Anna shouted in worry.

"Farewell..."

"Not yet!" Jaden told them, "I play my face down, Hero Barrier!" Masaki let out the breath that she was holding as the card lifted up. "Sorry, fellas, but this let's me stop one of your atks as long as there's an Elemental Hero out. And as you can see, Sparkman's standing strong!"

A strong wind picked up making the others to cover their faces slightly as a shield appeared and the attack bounced off a shield before the energy could nail Drillroid.

"An impressive trap card."

"I'd never thought they would be so hard."

I know, we bombard and bombard," Para agreed, "oh well, at least out precious Dark Guardian..."

"Has kept up his guard."

"Quit right, Brother, he will not be blasted to sherds.

"He'll finish them off next turn..."

"And this duel will be ours!" the Brothers finished as one.

"STOP WITH THE STUPID RHYTHMING!" Anna shouted at them as she moved to hurt them, but to only be held back by Masaki.

"Anna, just calm down," Masaki told her, "we'll just get them back for that rhythm later."

Masaki looked at Syrus with a sad look when he fall to his knees.

'Just when I step up my game, they step up theirs even more,' thought Syrus.

"Chin up Sy," Jaden told him, "this duel's not over yet."

"But Jay..."

"But nothing, pal, stand up," Jaden told him, 'because you're going to want a good view for what I'm about to pull.'

"Looks like the boy wants to proceed," Para noticed when Syrus stood up shakily.

"Really? I thought for surely mercy he would please."

"No, he would need smarts to want to concede."

"Can it, you two!" Jaden ordered.

Masaki and Anna were now shaking in anger.

"You better chill!" Masaki called down.

"Cause there's more thrill when our boys kill!" Anna finished before Masaki reached over and knocked Anna upside the head. "What was that for?"

"You know better then to add in anything that has to do with killing," Masaki scolded.

"I was talking about killing the monsters not the bold freaks," Anna defended.

Jaden let out a breath when he heard Anna's reason though Megaman at the time just shooked his head.

"It's my turn," Jaden told them as he went to drew a card from his deck, "I activate the spell Pot of Greed, this let's me drew two cards and next I play Fusion Gate!" Masaki smiled as Jaden played the card. "With this, I don't need Polymerization, I can bring out all the fusion monsters I want, and I think I'll fuse Elemental Hero Avian, Bubbleman…" He motioned to his Sparkman. "And why don't we throw Sparkman into the mix as well." Sparkman turned into yellow light and joined the green light that was Avian and the blue light that was Bubbleman. "All to create… wait for it…" Masaki and Alexis let out a gasp when in a burst of light. "And there he is, the Elemental Hero Tempest!"

Masaki was in awe of the new monster who was wearing blue armor and had wild green hair, a glass visor over his eyes, and green wings with white metallic feathers and his right arm, a sliver cannon.

"Fine creature," Bastion said, "but it's still too weak to defeat their Guardian."

"Bastion just whose side are you on?" Alexis asked in annoyances.

'I hope you know what your doing Jaden,' Masaki thought with worry.

"An impressive move, but it's useless boy."

"Have you, forgotten about Dark Guardian?" Dox asked, "he's still deployed and since in battle he can't be destroyed..."

"Their beast is null and void."

"Void this," Jaden told him as he place a card in the field spell card zone, "Skyscraper!" Masaki smiled as city Buildings started to appear around them. "Ever hear you should never play in a construction zone? Well it's true, because now my Elemental Hero gains an extra 1000 attack points because he's weaker than Dark Guardian!"

"What the..."

"Now, Hero Tempest!" Jaden said, "atk Dark Guardian with Power House Plummet!"

Masaki raised an eyebrow as Tempest dove towards Dark Guardian and fired its cannon at point blank range.

"Don't I warn you?" Para asked, "in battle he cannot be beat. Your Elemental Hero Tempest had been wasted so just accept.

"Your defeat."

"Sy can you spare a card?" Jaden asked.

"Sure," Syrus agreed.

"I use Tempest special ability!" Jaden announced as Syrus' card vanished, "sorry, you guys, but as long as I banish one of our cards to the graveyard, Tempest isn't destroyed."

"I don't get it," Alexis told them, "was he hoping for a tie?"

Masaki and Anna looked at each other before shrugging, but they looked back at the duel.

"Jaden..."

"Hey it's cool."

"Yeah?"

"Syrus everything will work out if you play the right card come your turn," Jaden told him.

"If he has a turn," Dox stated as he drew a new card, "I play the trap card One-on-One Fight! Though I'm sure you'd rather run and hide, this forces both our strongest monsters to do battle. So I hope your Elemental Hero Tempest is up for a rematch."

"But why, it'll be a tie again," Syrus protested, "so what's the point in attacking?"

"I have my reasons," Dox answered.

"And their sneaky ones, too," Alexis agreed, "in order for Tempest to keep tieing with Dark Guardian, Jaden going to have to keep sacrificing cards."

"And whatever edge they give him," Bastion told him.

"Well, I hate to do this, but I have no choice," Jaden sighed, "I guess I have to get rid of Skyscraper."

Misaki let out a sigh as the buildings vanished.

"So you saved you monster, but that doesn't mean you saved you life points!" Dox told him.

Jaden+Syrus: 200

"That's all for me," Dox said.

"But I give you, my guarantee."

"Next turn the duel will be ours just wait and see."

"Alright Sy," Jaden said as he looked over the other boy, "remember what I said."

"Oh, right," Syrus agreed, 'that this well all worked out if I played the right card.'

"Got it Sy?"

"I think," Syrus answered, 'play? That goes back to what my brother was saying about the difference between using a card and playing a card, but do I know the differences.' Misaki looked a bit worried when Syrus just stood there for a while without doing anything. 'Ok, no more thinking, it's time to act. No more thinking! Time for action!' "Here we go! My drew!" Syrus drew a new from his deck. "Ok, first all, I sacrifice Drillroid to summon UFORoid!" A small saucer appeared floating around him with the same cartoonish look as his other monsters. "And also I activate the spell card Power Bond! It's a fusion card and I have just the two monsters to fuse." Syrus looked over Jaden. "Jaden, do you mind?"

"Hey, what's mine is yours, Sy," Jaden answered with a smile.

"Then I merge UFORoid and Tempest to create UFORoid Fighter!" Syrus announced just as the space saucer transformed into a hovering platform which Tempest was shown riding. "And it gets better. It's attack points are the sum total of each individual monster's attack points!"

Misaki and Anna looked happy already knowing one of the two effects of Power Bond.

"It matters not," Para told him, "so cease your useless prattle!"

"You know Dark Guardian cannot be destroyed in battle."

"Yeah, that's true, but it doesn't really matter because Power Bond has a special effect that doubles my Roid Fighter's attack points!"

Misaki smiled as Anna cheered while the new monsters attack points went up to 8000.

"8000!"

"Sure, the Dark Guardian well survive the attack, but it'll be a different story your life points," Syrus told them, "not let's go! Roid Fighter, attack! Cosmic Flux Blast!"

Jaden+Syrus: 200

Para+Dox: 0

"YES!" Anna and Misaki cheered as they high fived each other.

"Well, well, they won," Bastion said in impressed tone, "I must say that I'm getting more impressed every day."

"I'm just happy that Jaden gets to stay here," Misaki sighed.

"Jaden and Syrus, you mean?" Alexis asked her with a goofy grin.

"Well, yes, Syrus, too, of course," Misaki answered as she looked at Alexis, "I just said Jaden because I...uh..." Misaki looked back at the two Slifers. "Moving on."

Anna and Alexis started laughing at Misaki's mistake while Bastion looked at them confused.

"Let it out Syrus," Jaden was saying to the other Slifer, "I know you cry when your happy."

"No way," Syrus told Jaden, "not the new Syrus."

"Aw, there's just somethings that well never change," Jaden sighed as Syrus started to cheer up.

"Well, one thing that won't be changing is your enrollment at the Academy," the Chancellor told him, "your here to stay."

"YEAH!" Jaden cheered, "oh." At this Jaden turned around to look at the brothers. "hey, you guys just to let you know it was a great honor." Jaden then his special posed. "And if you ever want a rematch then just holler."

"Well, said Jaden," the Chancellor praised, "and I'm sure it'll be even better written." Misaki and Anna started to laugh as Jaden freaked out. "That's right. I would like a 5 page report. I want to read all about what you learned by dueling the brothers and how it helped you realize that trespassing in the Abandon Dorm was wrong."

"Talk about a bummer."

"How about 10 pages then?" the Chancellor asked making Anna to laugh harder, "and single space, too."

Misaki watched as the Chancellor left the arena before she stood up.

"I'll make sure that they get it done Chancellor," Banner praised.

"How can I write 10 pages?" Jaden asked, "I never even read that much!" Misaki and Alexis both sweat dropped while Anna blinked in confusion and concern. "10 whole pages! That's piratically a whole book."

"You like him, how again?" Anna asked Misaki.

"What?" Misaki asked with a blush, "who gave you that idea?"

"Jaden?"

"My life is so over," Jaden groaned, "I don't even know how to spell Paradox Brothers. And do all their parts have to rhyme? Ah, this is going to take forever."

"Who cares?" Chumly's voice was heard as he ran down to them, "at least you here to stay."

"That's game!" Jaden yelled as he once again struck his posed while the school cheered.

Misaki looked at the others with a smile.

"Let's go down there and congratulate them?" she asked before running down.

The other three followed Misaki with smiles on their faces.

"Jaden!" they all called out.

Jaden turned just in time to catch Misaki who hugged him making the Elemental Hero Duelist to blush.

"Misaki?" he asked in confusion.

Anna and Alexis watched with batted breath as Misaki looked up at Jaden with a smile that made the poor boy blush even more. Misaki felt like she couldn't breath when she looked Jaden in the eyes and without warning found herself kissing Jaden. Alexis, Syrus, Anna, Bastion, and the rest of the school gasp in shock before Misaki quickly pulled away from a stun Jaden.

"Oh my Ra," Misaki breathed as she blushed redder then Jaden's Slifer jacket, "I'm so sorry Jaden. I-I don't know what came over me...I..."

Misaki didn't even finish her sentence before she turned on her heels and ran out of the arena right as Jaden snapped out of it.

"MISAKI!" Jaden yelled, but it was to late.

Anna and Alexis looked at each other before they decided to follow Misaki out of the arena leaving behind a stunned school, Syrus, and Bastion, and a highly confused and worried Jaden.


	11. Monkey See, Monkey Duel!

_****__[Chapter 11: Monkey See, Monkey Duel!]_

**_Me: _I would like to once again introduce Shadow Realm Triforce!**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Hey everyone! I well once again be doing the disclaimer. YGO Fan Girl owns only Misaki Valentine, theGem Beasts and Occult deck list, and 20 cards in the deck, and I, however, own only Annabelle Bakura and the rhythms that were used. We also don't own YUGIOH! GX or the Evil Heroes or Megaman NT Warrior and the Gem Beasts/Occult decks and the Cyber Hero deck cause if we did then Crowler and Chazz wouldn't exist and Alexis and Jaden would be together.**

_**Me: Now please remember to...**_

_**Me+Shadow Realm Triforce: Read and Review. Enjoy.**_

_...My Line..._

Classroom!

It's been two days since the tag team duel and Misaki was sitting with Alexis, Mandy, Jasmine, and Anna in class trying not to look at Jaden who she has been avoiding like the plague much to her friends annoyance. Misaki let out a sigh just before Syrus came running into the classroom looking freaked.

"Jaden, Jaden, it's awful!" Syrus yelled, "Chazz is gone!"

"And that's awful how?" Jaden asked.

"Geez, I don't know," Syrus said sarcastically, "maybe because he's your big duel rival?"

"Your right," Jaden agreed, "I need my computation."

The five girls looked at each other for a bit before looking back as they listened around to what the others where saying.

"Hey, you know?" one of Chazz's x-friends asked, "I saw Chazz packing his stuff late last night."

"You know way?" another asked, "cause he lost to that Ra." "Bastion, wasn't it?"

"And that Slifer Slacker, too."

"Yeah," another Obelisk agreed, "if you can't beat the ketchup and mustard team then good riddance."

"What a bunch of jerks," Jaden told Syrus, "I'll tell ya, if those were the only friends I had I'd properly run away, too."

"Jaden?" Syrus asked getting the boy's attention, "well, I know that Chazz has been a pain in the past, but what if he's in some kind of trouble and needs us to help him?"

"Good point," Jaden agreed, "the right thing would be to go look for him."

"Yeah," Syrus second, "so when should we go?"

"Right now Sy," Jaden told him before they left the room.

Alexis, Mandy, Jasmine, Anna, and Misaki all stood up and left the classroom as well.

Outside!

"All clear," Jaden's voice was heard.

Misaki and Anna face palmed while sweat dropping.

"And here I thought that Joey was weird," Anna whispered to the Cyber Hero Duelist who just nodded.

They watched as the two boys crawled out from a hole in the wall of the Academy and dusted themselves off.

"You know?" Alexis asked scaring the boys, "the school does have doors?"

"Oh, hey, Alexis, Anna, Misaki," Jaden greeted as he looked at the four girls, "I bet cha are wondering what we are doing out here? Well, we were...uh...we were just getting an early start on our homework."

"Yeah right," Alexis said sarcastically, "your looking for Chazz." This made both boys gasp. "And we're going to come with you."

"Really?" Jaden asked in shock, "since when did you guys ditch class?"

"Chazz is an Obelisk Blue and we take care of our own," Alexis answered.

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other before looking back at the girls.

"Alright," Jaden agreed, "let's go."

The group of 7 ran off into the forest to look for Chazz.

Forest!

The group of 7 walked through the forest looking for Chazz.

"Chazz!" Jaden called out, "Chazz! Chazz!"

"Come on out!" Syrus joined.

"Yeah!" Jaden agreed, "we're worried about chya! Ya scrub!"

Misaki and Alexis where both getting annoyed as the search for Chazz continued.

"That's it," Alexis growled before she placed her hands in front of her face, "CHAZZ, YOU LITTLE TOAD! IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF TRICK! YOU BETTER HOPE WE DON'T FIND YOU! GOT THAT!"

They all looked at her in surprised.

"Yeah, threaten him," Jaden said sarcastically, "that'll bring him running."

"You know?" Jasmine asked, "I'm pretty sure that there's a good reason as for why Chazz ran off."

"Yeah," Mandy agreed, "like maybe he snuck out to get me flowers." Misaki and Anna looked at each other with sweat drops. "My Chazzy is so romantic."

"Chazzy?" Syrus asked as Jaden and him looked a bit freaked.

"You like Chazz?" Jasmine asked Mandy, "last week it was Bastion. Who next? Little Syrus?"

"Well, he is cute," Mandy admit.

"Mandy," Misaki sighed making the other Obelisk girl to laugh.

Just then Jaden noticed that something was up with Alexis as she kept looking ahead of them.

"What?" Jaden asked.

"Look there," Alexis answered as she pointed up ahead, "somethings moving."

The other 6 did just that and looked up ahead to see a bush, but nothing else and no movement.

"I don't see anything," Jaden told her.

"Chazzy?"

The y all continued to look at the bush before it started moving just like Alexis thought.

"Must be."

"Alright," Jaden said as they started to walk forward, "game over, we found you. Come on out. Chazz?"

Misaki and Anna screamed along with the others when a monkey jumped out instead of Chazz plowing right into them which created a scuffle for about 20 seconds before it ran back into the woods. This left the group of 6 got up after the so called brawl.

"Not Chazz," Alexis stated.

"Not human either," Syrus pointed out in agreement, "what was that thing?"

"What now?" Alexis asked as three men ran out of the bushes.

"He's gone," one of them stated.

Just then they all heard a girl's scream which this made Misaki gasp before she looked around see that some one was missing from the group.

"Jasmine," Alexis breathed.

"Up in those trees!" Jaden pointed out.

"It's what she always wanted," Mandy said, "some guy to sweep her off her feet."

"Yeah," Misaki agreed, "some guy not some monkey."

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" they all heard Jasmine yell.

"Over there," the guy from before said.

"Move!" the shortest of men ordered before they took off after the monkey.

"Wait!" Syrus called after them, "what's going on? What is that thing?"

"Who cares?" Jaden asked, "it's got Jasmine. We got to follow it."

The other four girls nodded along with Syrus before they took off after the monkey.

Cliff!

It didn't take them long to get to a cliff to see that the monkey was holding close to the edge of a tree.

"Blast," one of the men there growled, "we can't grab him or else he'll drop the girl."

"Hey!" Jaden yelled out in surprise, "that monkey's got a duel disk on."

"Yeah your right," Syrus agreed.

"Help me!" Jasmine yelled in fear, "save me!" "It's either that or one funny looking banana," Jaden added making Misaki and Anna to face palm.

"That's no banana," the older man of the three said looking back at them.

"Wha?"

"And that's no regular monkey," the man went on, "he's name's Wheeler." Misaki and Anna looked at each other before they started to snirked. "And he's a trained duelist."

"A Dueling Monkey," Jaden and the others said in shock.

"Sir."

"Oh, yes. I forgot. Top secret."

Misaki and Anna where now laughing like there was no tomorrow as they tried to standing.

"I...can't wait...hahaha...to tell...hahaha...Seto...hahaha," Misaki laughed.

"This...would so...hahaha...give him...hahaha...some new...hahaha...remarks to...tease Joey...hahaha...with," Anna agreed as she laughed.

The others all sweat dropped at the girls, but didn't say anything figuring that there was a lot of people with those name. Misaki was the first to calm down trying to catch her breath before Anna who has still laughing having to lean on Misaki for support.

"Wait!" Jaden called out as he stepped forward, "if he duels, let me duel him?"

This quickly sober up Anna who stood up straighter and looked at Jaden like he grew an extra head.

"Your boyfriend is stupid, Misaki," Anna whispered to her friend making the Cyber Hero Duelist to blush red.

"He is not my boyfriend," Misaki growled out at her quietly.

"Could have fouled me when you kissed him two days ago," Anna said with shrug.

Misaki groaned, but dropped it as they turned back.

"Duel me?" the old man asked, "can't you see that we have a sensation here?"

"Uh, yeah," Jaden answered both questions, "that's why I want to duel him."

"Uh Jaden," Syrus called out to him, "are you feeling ok?"

"He's not sick," Alexis told Syrus, "he's gone crazy."

"Look," Jaden said as he walked forward, "I bet that if I can beat this monkey he'll hand over Jasmine." The girls all looked at each other before looking back at Jaden. "I mean, it's only fair. So how about it Wheeler? Ready to get your game on?" Monkey made some noises. "That's right banana breath! Put the girl and let's settle this like mean or higher primates or whatever."

"Got to hand it to him," Syrus said, "they are communicating."

"I don't get how that monkey can understand him," Mandy said in shock.

"Maybe all the training has taught Wheeler who to speak human," Alexis stated, "or maybe Jaden's really a monkey."

"So, hey, if I win Jasmine free," Jaden told Wheeler.

"And if you lose?" Jasmine asked.

"Me lose?" Jaden asked confused, "wow, I didn't really think of that. Ok, if Wheeler wins the duel then we let him go."

"Wait, let him go?" Jasmine asked in shock, "well, where does that leave me?"

"Look he's not going to win," Jaden answered her, "so don't worry about it. Ok, Jasmine?"

Wheeler placed Jasmine on the tree before walking forward and jumping up onto a rock across from Jaden.

"What a weird first date," Jasmine stated.

"Wow, you really know how to work that thing don't cha?" Jaden asked when Wheeler activated his Duel Disk.

"I hope this works," Alexis told them.

"You and me both Lexi," Misaki agreed.

Jaden brought out a duel disk before placing his cards in the slot.

"Alright Wheeler," Jaden said which earned another round of giggling from Misaki and a cackle from Anna, "let's throw down!"

"I have a shot," a man in a suite said.

"No," the older gentlemen said, "this duel is just the kind of field test we have been waiting for."

'Alright,' Jaden thought, 'time to get down to business. Well, monkey business.' "Ready or not let's duel."

"Duel!"

"Wow, it talks," Syrus breathed in shock.

Anna and Misaki looked each other before they had to cover their mouths to keep their laughter quiet.

"Please," the older gentlemen said as he stood off to the side, "that would be completely unrealistic. He's helmet reads his mind and talks for him." "Here goes!" Jaden yelled as he drew a sixth, 'sweetness. Just the card to greas this monkey.' "Go Elemental Hero Sparkman! Alright monkey, you saw moves so let's see yours. Get it? Monkey see, monkey do."

"You make puns now?" Jasmine asked, "and not even good ones."

Anna looked at Misaki who was sweatdropping in disbelief.

"You like him how?" she asked in a whisper.

Misaki glared at her with a slight blush on her face before she looked back to the duel.

"My turn, my turn," Wheeler said as he drew, "draw." Wheeler looked at his card while Misaki and Anna where trying not to laugh. "Berserk Gorilla! Attack Mode!"

The two Obelisk girls looked at each other before bursting into a fit of quiet of quiet cackles as another monkey.

"What's he?" Jaden asked, "family? Guess now we know who got the good looks."

"Berserk Gorilla!" Wheeler yelled, "attack Sparkman! Attack! Attack!"

Jaden braced himself as his Sparkman was destroyed and his life points took a hit.

Jaden: 3600

"Now one card face down," Wheeler concluded, "me through." Misaki looked at Jaden to see him shaking with a hit of anger. "Monkey see, monkey duel. Batter!"

"Ah, Jaden's losing the duel," Syrus groaned.

"Yeah and he's losing his cool as well, but then again how could you not?" Alexis answered/asked, "I mean, he is getting beat by a monkey."

"Uh, don't you two think it's a little premature to say he's losing when he only lost 400 life points?"

"Misaki's right, so don't count me out yet," Jaden agreed making the dark haired girl blush, "the duel's just started and it's about to get heated up. Watch this?" They all watched as Jaden drew a new card. "Prefect. I play the magic of Polymerization. With it I fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon...Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." The green/red monster appeared on the field in front of Jaden. (Atk 2100) "Now with Flame Wingman's help I'd really well lose my cool. Go Skydive Scorcher!"

Wheeler: 3900

"And I'm not done yet," Jaden went on, "next I'll use Flame Wingman's super power. You lose life points equal to what your monster's attack points were. Now how's your cool?"

"Awesome, now Wheeler lose 2000 life points," Syrus cheered, "nice Jaden."

"Yeah, but not so nice for our furry friend," Alexis agreed.

Wheeler: 1900

"I'm the man," Jaden cheered making Misaki to giggle, "but not that you could be, you know. Ah?" Jaden then noticed that Wheeler wasn't making a sound. "Wheeler, hello? You calling it quits already?"

"Ah, is that it?" Syrus asked hopefully while Alexis and Mandy where smiling, "does that mean Wheeler's finished?"

Misaki and Anna looked at each other before looking back at the duel knowing that it's not over.

"Oh please," the old man said, "he just made one mistake, that's all. Believe me it's all part of his training. You see back at the lab, if he made two mistakes he would be harshly punished for it. We poked and purad him for years. He won't give up he'll just get better."

"Poked and puraded?" Syrus asked confused while the others gasped.

"Top secret, sir." One of the suits whispered to him.

"Oh right, never mind..."

"So monkey, you calling it quits or what?" Jaden asked again.

"Never surrender, never," Wheeler answered before he drew a new card.

"Now that's the spirit," Jaden encouraged, "yeah. Alright, game on."

"I summon Acrobat Monkey!" Wheeler announced as a blue metallic monkey that flipped around. (Atk 1000) "Now I play my face down! Trap, trap, DNA Surgery go!"

"DNA Surgery?" Jaden asked in shock, "that's turns all monsters on the field into whatever type that monkey chooses."

"I chose Beast-Type, Beast-Type," Wheeler told him as Flame Wingman turned into a wolf with the same appearance while Acrobat Monkey looked like a real monkey wearing armor. "I play Wild Nature's Release!"

"Wild Nature's Release," Alexis gasped while Misaki looked worried, "that spell card increases the attack points of one Beast-Type or Beast Warrior-Type on the field by the value of it's defense points! Wow, this monkey is getting better."

"Which means for Jaden it's going to get worse!" Syrus yelled in shock.

"Jaden," Misaki whispered looking worried.

"Acrobat Monkey power up, power up!"

Acrobat Monkey flexed it muscles destroying it's armor until it was only wearing it's helmet. (Atk 2800)

"Uh-oh."

"Acrobat Monkey attack!" Wheeler ordered, "Somersault Smash!"

Acrobat Monkey jumped into the air and doing a spinning somersault before tackling the Wingman thus destroying it.

Jaden: 2900

They all watched as the Acrobat Monkey howled in pain before it shattered.

"Wait a second?" Syrus asked in confusion, "I don't get it. What just happened? Anyone?"

"When Wild Nature's Release is used on a monster that monster is destroyed at the turns end," Misaki answered.

"You turn, you turn."

"Smooth moves Wheeler, but no banana yet," Jaden told him, "now here goes. Draw!" Jaden then drew a new card before smirking. 'Alright time to show this hostage taking hairball that it takes more then despicable thumb to be a good duelist.' "I'm going to play...huh?"

Everyone all looked over to the right when they heard a noise to see more monkey's watching them.

"Uh-oh, more monkeys."

"It's like an entire tripe of them," Mandy gashed.

'Wait a sec...' Misaki thought before she looked back at Wheeler.

"That's why your trying to escape isn't?" Jaden asked, "to get back to your family."

"Must win," Wheeler answered, "miss family, miss family."

"Look pal," Jaden sighed, "I know you want to get back to your family, but I need to get Jasmine back so unless you let her go then I got to win. Which means I play Elemental Hero Clayman!"

"Don't forget, don't forget!" Wheeler said, "DNA Surgery! Clayman turns into a Beast-Type."

They all watched as Clayman became a bear-looking creature with the same armor.

"Fine with me," Jaden told him, "it's not going to matter once I play this. Read it and weep. Courageous Charge! Oh yeah! Here's how it goes down, I take one of my monsters with one 1000 attack points or less and then pay 1000 life points."

Jaden: 1900

"And then my monster deals damage to your life points in battle you also take damage equal to his defense points," Jaden finished explaining, "pretty sweet, huh? Now Elemental Hero Clayman attack Wheeler with Clay Clamberer!"

Clayman threw a transparent fist at Wheeler.

Wheeler: 1100

"Now thanks to Courageous Charge," Jaden went on, "he's 2000 defense points are dealt to you."

Wheeler: 0

"Alright, he won," Syrus cheered.

"Fair's fair," Jaden reminded Wheeler, "time for you to let Jasmine go."

They all watched as Wheeler walked over to Jasmine, picked her up, and then placed her on the ground where she got up.

"JASMINE!" her friends all yelled before rushing over to her as she ran to Alexis, Mandy, Misaki, and Anna.

"He reeked of bananas," she cried.

"It's ok, your safe now," Mandy told her sweetly.

Jasmine turned around to look at Jaden with a smile.

"Thanks for saving me," she thanked him before the smile vanished as she looked at Wheeler, "but...what happened to Wheeler now? I know he took me, but he deserves better then those needle poking scientist guys."

"Alright, you flee-ridden failure," one of the Scientist freaks said, "let's go."

"Hold it!" Jaden ordered as he moved in front of them while holding his arms out, "he doesn't belong with you, he belongs out here in nature, he belongs with his family. So that's where we're going to leave him, got it?"

"Huh?"

"That way he can pick grubs, berries, and you either monkey stuff," Jaden finished.

"Got that right," Syrus agreed, "Wheeler, we won't let them take you!"

"That's right," Alexis was next to agree, "cause if they do then I'll call the TV stations."

"I'll call the Newspaper," Mandy added in.

"And it's good-bye top secret," Jasmine finished.

"Enough none sense," the first Scientist said as the two suits pushed past Jaden, "out of the way."

"Stop it!" Jaden ordered as they threw a net over Wheeler.

"You think your threats scare me?" the old man asked, "please your just some kid, so whose going to believe you?" Misaki and Anna smirked as they looked at each other knowing that if they told Seto Kaiba then he would launch an investigation. "Not only well my lab work continue, but it'll grew as well."

"How's that?" Jaden asked confused.

"Cause I'm taking them all," the old man said as one of the suits aimed a gun tranquilizer at the other monkeys, "your friend won't miss his family cause they'll be there in cages with him."

"We don't think so," Misaki finally spoked up making everyone to look at her.

"I can't wait to tell Seto Kaiba about this," Anna added before she looked at Misaki, "how pissed off do you think he'll be when he finds out that there is a science lab on _HIS_ inland that is not his own?"

"I say pretty pissed off," Misaki answered, "shill we test that theory?"

"Why would Seto Kaiba believe you two?" the old man asked.

"Because we grew up around him, we're friends of his little Brother, and my older Sister, Mai Valentine, is going to marry his wife's older Brother, Joey Wheeler, soon thus making my older Brother as well," Misaki answered like it was nothing.

Jaden and the others all smiled as they looked at the two childhood friends.

"And let's not forget that we have connections to Yugi Mutou as well," Anna finished with an evil looking smirk.

All three Scientist gulped in fear at all the power the two girls had just by being friends with Seto Kaiba or in Misaki about to become part of Seto Kaiba's family before a pudgy cat leapt up on the man with the tranquilizer and made him drop the thing. They all watched as the cat walked over to a man that the kids all knew.

"Tsk, tsk Pharaoh," a man with long hair and wearing glass said as he picked up the cat, "naughty kitty."

"Professor Banner!" all the kids yelled in shock.

"Who are you?" the old man asked.

"Oh, you know, just your average teacher, Duelist…animal lover." Banner said as he still hold Pharaoh walked over and kicked up the dropped tranquilizer before catching it. "If you gentlemen catch my drift?"

The old man growled knowing that he had no hope of winning now. So after the men left, Jaden and them removed the armor from Wheeler until all he was wearing was the Duel Disk before they watched as he was reunited with the other monkeys.

"Ah, look it's like a family reunion," Syrus commented.

"It is," Jasmine told him.

"Hey Wheeler, let's duel again sometime," Jaden called out as Wheeler let out some more monkey sounds while waving before Jaden did his trademark pose. "Me too, it was a super fun match."

"Uh…Jaden, his talking helmet is gone, you know?" Syrus asked.

"That was a close one," Mindy said, "if the Professor hadn't showed up then they would have taken him for sure."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Banner laughed, "I think they wouldn't have with the threat of Seto Kaiba hanging over their heads."

"How'd you find us, Professor?" Alexis asked.

"Like I said, I love animals," Banner explained, "especially with a cat who can track as well as Pharaoh."

"Yeah, but why were you looking for us in the first place?" Jaden asked.

"Well, children, I wanted to tell you that Chazz is ok," Banner answered.

"That's good news," Jaden said with a smile.

"Sure is."

"Yeah, well, there is some bad news as well," Banner told them, "here come with me?" The Professor led them down to the dock. "You see, Pharaoh tracked him here to the docks and when I arrived he was already leaving on his families own personal yeat."

"Well that's a shame," Jaden said.

"Yeah," Syrus agreed, "I guess he did make things interesting."

"My Chazzy," Mindy sighed.

"Well, I's sure he'll be someday," Jaden said.

"Me, too," Syrus agreed.

"After all good rivals are hard to find," Jaden told them.

"Yes, but you wants not?" Banner asked, "class and because you cut out early today we have some making up to do. So let's go."

"AH," everyone groaned.

Later that night!

Misaki let out a sigh as she walked up to the Slifer Dorm before turning around to head back to the Girl's Obelisk Dorm.

"MISAKI!" an all to familiar voice yelled out to her.

Misaki turned around to see an all to familiar brown haired boy running up to her.

"Jaden," Misaki said with a raised eyebrow.

It didn't take Jaden long to catch up to her while the Cyber Hero Duelist blushed a bit.

"So what are you doing out here?" the Slifer Red Student asked.

"Well, I...um..." Misaki looked down at the ground with a bigger blush.

"You don't have to tell me," Jaden told her with a smile, "but I do want to talk about that kiss."

"W-w-what a-about i-it?" Misaki shuttered.

Jaden raised an eyebrow as Misaki's face redder then before.

"Well, I was wondering what it was about," Jaden told her.

Misaki's face went redder then usual before she let out a sigh and leaned up to kiss him on the lips again. When she pulled away she looked him in the eyes which were still wide.

"It's because I like you, Jaden," Misaki shyly told him.

Jaden smiled at her before he kissed her making her blush a deeper red, but she returned the kiss none the less. They pulled and Jaden pulled her into a hug that she returned.

"Let me walk you back to the Obelisk Girl Dorm?" he asked.

"Alright," Misaki agreed with a smile.

Jaden returned the smile with one of his before they started to walk towards the dorm while talking.


	12. Courting Misaki!

_****__[Chapter 12: Courting Misaki!]_

**_Me: I would like to once again introduce Fellowship of the Avengers!_**

**_Fellowship of the Avengers: Hey everyone! I well once again be doing the disclaimer. YGO Fan Girl owns only Misaki Valentine, the__Gem Beasts and Occult deck list, and 20 cards in the deck_, and I, however, own only Annabelle Bakura and the rhythms that were used. We also don't own YUGIOH! GX or the Evil Heroes or Megaman NT Warrior and the Gem Beasts/Occult decks and the Cyber Hero deck cause if we did then Crowler and Chazz wouldn't exist and Alexis and Jaden would be together.**

**_Me: Now please remember to..._**

_**Me+Fellowship of the Avengers: Read and Review. Enjoy.**_

...My Line...

Tennis Courts!

It's been two weeks since the ordeal with Wheeler and a week since the whole Jenzo mishap. Now everyone was back in school and classes where under way so right now everyone was in PE class where tennis matches where being played.

"Alright class!" Miss Fontaine yelled, "Get Your Game On! Tennis Game That is!"

Misaki laughed as she hit the tennis ball back over to Anna who was having a hard time keeping up with her. This, however, frustrated Anna which only made it more funnier for Misaki, mean while, Syrus and Jaden were having trouble against Jasmine and Mandy, however, it was mostly Syrus as Jaden was getting frustrated with playing the game altogether.

"Come on!" Jaden yelled in frustration after Syrus hit the ball back over to girls side, "would someone tell me what does tennis have to do with dueling?"

"Everything," Mandy answered, "taking turns, thinking on your feet, and the harder you play..." She paused for a moment to hit the ball in the air making it head right for Jaden. "the better you do!"

"Well, in that case," Jaden said before he leaped into the air to deal a powerful strike to the ball, but it was at a bad angle making the tennis ball curve away from the court he was at to the neighboring one, and it was about to hit someone. "MISAKI, HEADS UP!"

Misaki looked just as the ball was about to hit her when all of a sudden someone jumped into the line of fire and deflected it away from her, however, it was too bad it chose another person as it target.

"Thank you," Misaki thanked the person just as Mandy, Alexis, and Jasmine ran up to her.

"Misaki, that ball almost creamed you," Jasmine stated, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," the person who save Misaki agreed as the person turned to reveal his face, "would like me to carry to the nurse?"

"That ok," Misaki told him with a smile, "thanks."

'That's Misaki Valentine,' the guy thought with a blush as he looked at her.

"Um, do you need me to carry you to the nurse?" Misaki asked a bit weird out.

"No," the guy answered quickly, "I'm good it's just...I know you from Obelisk Blue." The guy took Misaki's hand into his own getting a glare from Jaden. "Not that I've had the pleasure of talking to you..."

"Sweet," Misaki said in an unsure voice.

"Let alone to t-t-t-touch you," the guy stuttered as he let go quickly, "anyway, back to my match." Syrus and Jaden walked up behind Misaki who stood there looking a bit more weird out. "What was the score? Love-something, I think."

Jaden just shrugged, but before he could talk to Misaki, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as Crowler came up behind him seething.

Changing Room!

Alexis, Misaki, and Anna where putting away their PE clothes when Mandy and Jasmine walked up to them.

"Misaki!" Jasmine called out making the three girls to look over.

"We found out who that hot tennis guy is for you," Mandy told her.

"What are you talking about Mandy?" Misaki asked, "I didn't ask you find out who he was."

"Yeah, yeah," Jasmine said.

"He's a total catch."

Misaki let out a sigh before looking over at Alexis and Anna who shook their heads as they where the only ones who knew that their Cyber Hero Duelist friend was already seeing Jaden at least.

"Let's go out side," Alexis suggested, "and you can tell us there."

"Alright," the two girls agreed.

The five girls all walked out of the changing room while some of the girls watched them leave.

Outside of Changing Room!

"Try to stay calm," Jasmine told Misaki who was leaning up against the door, "he's name is Harrington Rosewood as in Rosewood Sporting Goods." Misaki closed her eyes while having her arms crossed. "And he's the heir plus he's a 3rd year Obelisk Blue."

"That's great," Misaki told them as she opened her eyes.

"Great?" Mandy asked, "an older guy whose both a hottie and rich that's not great that's boyfriend material so go get him."

"Girls, I'm already seeing Jaden," Misaki sighed, "and I'm not about to cheat on him either."

"What?" Jasmine and Mandy asked.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man," they all heard Syrus say before looking over to see him running back and forth, "where's the lousy tennis team?"

"What's up with super spaze over there?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know, don't care," Jasmine answered.

"Misaki, do you know where the tennis team meet?" Syrus asked.

"On the courts Syrus!" Misaki answered, "what on earth is wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Syrus asked, "everything's wrong!"

"Um, care to be more prespecific Sy?" Jasmine asked.

"No questions or he'll come back," Mandy told her, but Syrus was already back.

"It's just the most unfair thing ever," Syrus said as he ran in place, "Dr Crowler is letting the tennis captain boss Jaden around as punishment for hitting him with that ball."

"How's that the most unfair thing ever?" Jasmine asked as Syrus took off again.

"CAUSE THE CAPTAIN IS REALLY THE GUY WHO HIT CROWLER!" Syrus called back in answered.

"Whose the captain?" Mandy asked Jasmine.

Misaki let out a sigh before looking at the other girls.

"Go on ahead and go see," she told them, "I have to take care of something before I join you girls."

"Alright," all four of them agreed before running towards the tennis courts.

Tennis Courts!

Misaki let out a sigh as she walked into the courts just as a ball landed on the ground in front of her feet. The dark haired duelist bend down and picked up the ball making Syrus and the four girls to look over at her.

"Hi Misaki," Mandy greeted.

"Misaki?" Harrington asked as he turned around, "Hey there." Harrington ran up to Misaki who had started to walk out onto the courts. "Sorry I'm sweating so much it's just because I've been kicking this guy's b...huh?"

Misaki just walked right on by him towards Jaden who she smiled at.

"Jaden, you won't believe what I just heard," Misaki told him.

"Huh?"

The Elemental Hero Duelist got up from the ground and walked over to stand in front of Misaki.

"I was on my way here when I ran into Professor Banner," Misaki started to explain, "he told that someone spotted Chazz."

"No kidding?" Jaden asked, "where?"

Unknown to the two of them Harrington was watching this with an angry look in his eyes.

"A benchwarming loafer talking to a girl like Misaki," Harrington mumbled to himself, "no way. Time to run some interference." Harrington then started to walk over to them. "HEY! TIME OUT!"

"What?" Misaki asked confused as she turned around.

"You can't talk to a first round pick like Misaki," Harrington growled at Jaden, "you can't even return a bucky-whip with some topspin, so just stay away from my little Obelisk Pixie!"

"An Obelisk Pixie?" Syrus asked himself, "I wonder what that would look like." Syrus thought about it before making a face. "On second thought no I don't."

"Listen, Jaden, I'm warning you," Harrington went on, "just step away from the beautiful girl." Anna looked over at her friend to see that the young Cyber Hero Duelist's eye was twitching in annoyances. "Your way out of your league. Do not make me go athletic on you."

"Whoa, bro, just cool off," Jaden told him, "Misaki and I are just talking here. Now you were just saying Kai?"

"Kai?" Harrington asked in confusion and anger before getting in between Jaden and Misaki, "what is that some kind of pet name? Where'd that name come from? What's it short for?"

"Um...Misaki," Jaden answered flatly.

"Sure, you like me to believe that, but I don't believe anything you say," Harrington told him as he walked by before stopping, "which is why...this little huddle is over."

"Great so then beat it."

"No way, bro, know your sports," Harrington told him, "when a huddle is over you make your play, you don't run away."

"I get it," Jaden said, "you want a tennis match, right?"

"No way, I want a duel," Harrington stated, "winner becomes Misaki's Fiancée."

"Whoa, Fiancée?" Misaki asked in surprise, "slow down?"

"I just love weddings," Mandy gashed.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure about arranged ones," Jasmine told her.

Anna and Alexis looked at each other a bit unsure before looking back at the two duelists.

"Well I don't know about the stakes, but I never back down from a challenge," Jaden told Harrington, "you got it! Harrington let's throw down!"

"Huh?" Misaki asked confused, "Jay, do you think you should rethink this?"

"Don't worry Kai," Jaden told her with a smile, "I won't lose."

Anna let out a sigh as she walked up to Misaki and pulled her over to the side lines.

"Here we go."

"Yeah and if this guy duels like how he plays tennis then it'll be rough going for Jaden," Syrus agreed.

"Alright. You ready?"

"Yup," Jaden answered, "and welling."

"Let's do this!"

Jaden: 4000

Harrington: 4000

"Get Your Game On!" Mandy and Jasmine looked Misaki with a smile who was glaring at Harrington and Jaden.

"Two cutie pie boys dueling it out for your hand in marriage," Mandy gashed, "how do you feel?"

"Please Mandy, I'm not getting married," Misaki answered.

"Oh, fine engaged," Jasmine said with a smile, "what are we going to split hairs here?"

"I'm not getting engaged either Jaz," Misaki told her once again, "the only reason why I haven't walked out of here yet is because I want to see if the rumors that Alexis told me about are true. To see if Harrington is really as good as Zane."

'These are the rumors?' Syrus thought as his eyes narrowed, 'oh man. If Harrington is as good as my brother then he must not duel like how he plays tennis. He must duel even better."

"Service!" Harrington announced as he drew his hand and then a sixth card, "first, I'm gonna valley a spell card at ya...Service Ace!"

"A spell card already?" Jaden asked confused.

Misaki groaned as Anna just giggled feeling sorry for her friend.

"You got that right," Harrington answered, "and just like a power serve this is going to make you sweat." Misaki raised an eyebrow while Anna started to sweat. "Here's how it works, I pick a card." Harrington picked a card from his hand and held it up. "And then you have to choose if it's a spell, trap, or monster. If you guess right, your fine, but if you guess wrong then you get served with a stinging 1500 points of damage."

"So I just guess?" Jaden asked, 'easy.'

Jaden squinted at the card and started to hum while making the nearby onlookers wait impatiently.

"Wow this is really making Jaden sweat," Syrus told the others.

"Yeah, and hum, too," Mandy agreed.

"Look at you," Harrington spoked up, "this is probably the best work out you had all week-long."

"I hate to say it Misaki, but he's right," Anna said with a grimace.

All Misaki did was nod along with Alexis both of who fought back a grimace.

"Alright, I guess," Jaden groaned, "it's a spell card."

"Ya sure?" Harrington asked, "you can still change your mind you know?"

"Ah, wait? I switch my guess and say it's a trap."

"Monster," Harrington announced as he turned the card around to revival that it really was a monster, "looks like we found other thing your bad, huh?" Jaden just glared at Harrington for that comment. "Service Ace! Good lick at returning this one pal!"

Jaden: 2500

"15-Love," Harrington counted like it was a tennis match, "and I'll place one card face down to finish the set. Your serve."

"Yeah, and I better make it count," Jaden agreed, "here goes!" The Slifer drew his first card. 'Decisions, decisions. Well since he doesn't have any monsters out I should go for the direct attack with my old friend...' "Elemental Hero Avian!" The green hero appeared on the field looking ready for the battle. "Now Avian show Harrington why your the real King of the Court! Quail Pastcad!"

"Don't think so bird brain! I activate Reverse Ace! Now this trap card negates your attack and then deal 1500 damage points to you. Good luck feathering this storm!"

Jaden: 1000

"Jaden," the Cyber Hero Duelist whispered to herself.

"Now that's 30-love though I do have to pay three cards for the trap I just played," Harrington stated as he took three cards from his deck and placed them in his graveyard.

"I'm going to throw down a face down and that's it for me," Jaden finished.

"Boy, you are lazy, aren't you?" Harrington asked as he drew a new card, "hey, bro that's fine! Makes it that much easier for me! I play Smash Ace! It let's me flip the top card of my deck and if it's a monster..."

"Let' me guess?" Jaden asked, "I get nailed right?"

"Hey, your started to the swing it," Harrington answered in a way, "and you will be getting swung at. Oh, yeah. A monster."

"Lady luck, she hates me," Jaden groaned.

"Well, she loves me," Harrington informed him, "of course, most girls do and now get ready for Smash Ace!"

"Sorry, but I'm activating my face down card," Jaden informed Harrington this time, "it's a trap; Feather Wind! Ever heard of it? Or maybe I should say have you ever caught wind of it?"

"What the?" Harrington asked confused as Avian flapped his wings hard just as the Smash Ace energy came into contact with it the energy was sent flying to the sidelines and right in front of Jaden's friends. "No way!"

"JADEN YUKI!" Misaki and Anna both tired to yell though it sound like a whisper before they where coughing from the smoke.

"Sorry pal, but your ace just got blown right out of bounds," Jaden told Harrington.

"Well it's like they say 'you win some, you lose some'," Harrington stated, "some times you've got to take hits to make 'em."

"Great, he's back on his cliché kick," Jaden groaned before brightening up, "well, here's mine; he who laughs last laughs loudest!" Misaki, Syrus, Alexis, and Anna sweatdropped with the two boys started to a laughing contest though the two childhood friends felt like leaving.

"This is pathetic," Syrus sighed.

"Now their seeing who can laugh the longest."

"How embarrassing," Misaki groaned/sighed. "Come on, Harrington just imaging me tickling you!" Mandy cheered.

"Still laughing Jaden just because I'm talking doesn't mean I'm not!" Harrington laughed/yelled at Jaden, "do you hear me? Hey, I'm still laughing, I'm still laughing. Your going to lose this contest just like how your losing this duel!"

That claim sobered Jaden right up quickly.

"You know what Harrington, you win this lousy laughing, but this duel is a different story," Jaden told him, "sure, you may have home court advantage, but that doesn't matter and you want to know why? Cause in a duel, I'm always at home." Misaki smiled as Jaden drew a new card. "Sweet. I play this, oh yeah! Polymerization fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix into...the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!"

Misaki and Anna looked at each as a stone-armored cannoneer monster appeared onto the field. (Atk 2000)

"Alright!" Syrus cheered, "that's how you duel Jaden! Nice work."

"Like that?" Jaden asked, "then your going to love this! Elemental Hero Avian attack! Electric Orb!"

Avian brought his hands together and as soon as a sphere of energy was created before he threw it hard and fast hitting Harrington dead on.

Harrington: 3000

"And I'll followed it p with Rampart Blaster!" Jaden went on, "Rampart Barrage!"

Harrington: 1000

Harrington lifted his head to see an entire cluster of missiles shoot out of the Blaster's launcher and fly at him. The missiles sent up a cloud of smoke as they were crashing into the ground while also dealing Harrington damage.

Harrington: 1000

"All tied up." "Way to go Jaden!"

"Well, at least they stopped laughing," Alexis told them all.

"So got any cliché to say now?" Jaden asked.

"I suppose, but in this case..." Harrington drew a new card, "I'll let my card do the talking for me. See this one says it all. Deuce." "Another spell card?" Jaden asked.

"What's up with the damn spell cards?" Anna asked in annoyances.

All Misaki did was shrug her shoulders though it did show she was annoyed as well.

"That's right, but I can guarantee you that you never seen one like this before," Harrington answered, "I can only activate it when we both have 1000 and here's how it works. From now on each of us can only attack with one more during out battle phase and life points don't matter. You win by damaging the other player twice in a row." "Wait?" Jaden asked as a look of shock appeared on his face, "so it's just a straight up head to head match now?" "Right," Harrington answered with a smirk, "I told you that that says it all. I summon the Big Server!" Misaki and Anna raised an eyebrow each when a huge cyborg like tennis player appeared on the field with a tennis racket attached to his right arm and pupil-less eyes as he started right at Jaden. (Atk 300) "The reason his serve is so big is because it strikes directly at your life points. Now Big Server Attack with Spike Serve!"

With a shout the Big Server tossed a spiked tennis ball into the air before smacking it hard with its racket which sent it flying into Jaden's duel disk.

Jaden: 700 (1 attack)

"Advantage Harrington," the insane 3rd year Obelisk Blue male stated, "that was easy. Now just one more strike and your finished. The duel will be over and Misaki well be mine." Jaden glared at Harrington for bring Misaki into their duel the way that he did. "Oh, yeah, by the way, the Big Server has a special ability. It let's me take Service Ace from deck and place it in my hand." Misaki's eyes widen as Harrington took out his spell card before reshuffling his deck and placing it back. "You get a new card, too, but it doesn't matter. I mean let's be real here there's no way it'll be as good as this one. How could it be? Now drew your card." Jaden drew a new card from his deck before looking at it. "Alright, and no I'm serving up the spell card Service Ace. You remember how it works, right? You chose the cards type and if your right your good."

"Yeah, and if I'm wrong, I'm a goner," Jaden finished, 'especially since that'll be two hits in a row.'

'He only has a one in three chance.'

'It all comes down to this,' Alexis thought, 'the game, the set, the match, and Misaki's freedom.'

'Hope I guess right,' thought Jaden, "alright! I guess you drew a monster card!"

"You got it," Harrington told him as he showed the card to Jaden.

"Sweetness."

"Yeah, we're still in it!" "Oh, yeah?" Harrington asked, "well, tell me if your still in it after this? I play Giant Racket and equip it to Big Server. So your still in it?"

A red giant racquet appeared strapped onto the back of the Big Server.

"To win it," Jaden finished in the saying, "I can take that server guy down."

"Maybe, but you won't be able to do it on your first try," Harrington told him, "see, when a monster is equipped with Giant Racket it's a one time power that let's it change any battle damage to 0."

"Wait, since your Deuce only let's me attack with one monster per turn then I won't be able to destroy him," Jaden freaked, "Big Server can't be beat by one attack."

"Exactly right," Harrington agreed, "so as you can see, your not in it, your not all over, your just about to lose it!"

'Not as long as there still cards in my deck,' thought Jaden, "here we go! Drew!" Misaki clasped her hands in front of her as Jaden drew from his deck. "Sweet. The balls in my courtyard now. First I activate the spell card D-Fusion! With it I'll D-Fuse Rampart Blaster." Misaki and Anna looked at each as ProtoMan appeared next to Misaki with his arms crossed while Burstinatrix and Clayman appeared on the field. "Now I have three monsters on the field which means even you if you block my first attack I can still hit you with two more and then you'll lose the duel."

"_That kid needs to listen_," ProtoMan commented.

'If I know Jaden like I think I do then he has a plan in mind,' Misaki thought to him.

"_I hope your right Miss Misaki_."

"I'm starting to see why your ranked as a Slifer," Harrington laughed, "it's cause you don't listen. As long as my spell card is out you can only attack with one monster per turn. It doesn't matter if you have three."

"I'm starting to see why your a snobby Obelisk," Jaden insulted making Misaki to gasp.

"What?" "Cause you really underestimate your opponent," Jaden informed/answered Harrington, "I played a spell card called Feather Shot! It let's Avian to attack once for every monster I have out on the field." This made everyone to let out a gasp. "I drew this card when you activated Big Server's special effect. Remember, what you said?" At this everyone's mind went back to when Harrington had told him that the card didn't matter. "It mattered! Go Avian! Attack with Quail Pastcad times three!" Avian did as ordered, but the Big Server blocked it. "That's one." Avian attacked again, but this time it destroyed Big Server. "That's two."

Harrington: 300 (1 attack)

"And the third times well be the charm!" Jaden concluded.

Avian went in for it's last attack making everyone on Jaden's side to smile.

Harrington: 0 (2 attack)

"Well, that settles that," Jasmine smiled.

"Alright! Syrus cheered, "he's getting married!" Syrus looked at girls with a sheepish look. "I mean someday he well, maybe."

"Kai?" Mandy asked as she looked Misaki.

"Yeah," Jaden cheered before pulling his trade mark pose, "that's game."

Syrus, Mandy, Jasmine, and Alexis all ran up to him with a smiles.

"Wow, you had to work for that one Jaden," Syrus told him.

"Hey, no pain, no gain."

"Speaking of gain?" Jasmine asked as she looked at Mandy and Alexis, "has Jaden gain a wife?"

"So romantic," Mandy sighed.

The three girls looked back at Misaki who stood with Anna behind them. Jaden smiled at her as he walked over to the two girls.

"Well, Misaki, I guess I'm your Fiancée," Jaden told her surprising everyone.

"He's going through with it?" Syrus asked.

"Oh, my."

"So what's Fiancée mean any how?" Jaden asked making the three girls and Syrus to almost fall in disbelief.

"Well...uh..." Misaki stuttered as she blushed red.

"It means girlfriend and boyfriend," Anna jumped in to save Misaki.

Misaki smiled a small smile at Anna before looking back at Jaden.

"At least for now big guy," Misaki finished before giving Jaden a kiss on the cheek.

With a wave Misaki walked out of the school gym with a majorly red race that she knew Anna was going to tease her about later.


	13. Copycat King: Part 1!

_****__[Chapter 13: Copycat King: Part 1!]_

**_Me: I would like to once again introduce Fellowship of the Avengers!_**

**_Fellowship of the Avengers: Hey everyone! I well once again be doing the disclaimer. YGO Fan Girl owns only Misaki Valentine, the __Gem Beasts and Occult deck list, and 20 cards in the deck_, and I, however, own only Annabelle Bakura and the rhythms that were used. We also don't own YUGIOH! GX or the Evil Heroes or Megaman NT Warrior and the Gem Beasts/Occult decks and the Cyber Hero deck cause if we did then Crowler and Chazz wouldn't exist and Alexis and Jaden would be together.**

**_Me: Now please remember to..._**

**_Me+Fellowship of the Avengers: Read and Review. Enjoy._**

_...My Line..._

Sheppard's Office!

It's been 5 weeks and a day since the whole Harrington fiasco, but right now Misaki and Anna both found themselves outside of the Chancellor's door having been told that Chancellor Sheppard wanted to see them. Misaki was the one to knock on the door and the two only had to wait a minute before being told to come in. Both Obelisks walked into the room to see Sheppard, Crowler, and Zane inside the room waiting for them.

"You wished to see us Chancellor?" Misaki asked.

The Chancellor laughed with good nature before nodding his head.

"Yes," the Chancellor answered, "tomorrow is the start of a world tour for a very famous deck and our school is the first stop on the tour and the owner of said deck wished to talk to you two about it."

They all turned to a screen where an adult with tri-color hair appeared making Misaki to smile while Anna smirked at him.

"Yugi!" the two teens yelled in surprised and happiness.

"Hello, girls," Yugi greeted with a smile of his own, "as the Chancellor has already told you, my deck is going on tour and Duel Academy is it's first stop on said tour. Now the reason for telling you two this is because I wished for you both to guard my deck for me, however, the deck won't have the God Cards in it, but it well have all the other classics. You can probably see why I want you two to guard the deck for me."

"Don't worry Yugi," Misaki spoked up as she stepped forward, "you know you can trust us with this."

"Misaki-chi is right," Anna agreed as she stepped forward to stand next to Misaki, "you can count on us, Yugi."

"Thanks girls," Yugi thanked with a smile before the screen went black.

The two girls turned back to the Chancellor who smiled at the two of them.

"Well, your going to need these," he told them as he held out two Security Passes to them.

Both Misaki and Anna took one of the passes each and placed them around their necks.

"Now you don't have to worry about classes today as the deck well be here soon and the display is being set up right now," Zane told them, "so you two need to be ready for tonight."

"Right," the girls agreed before they bowed and left.

Once they where gone the three males started to talk about the display tomorrow.

School Courtyard!

Misaki walked out of the school building to head for the Girl Obelisk Dorm just in time to see Jaden and Syrus walk away from the building. A smile appeared on her face before she ran up to them where she quickly covered Jaden's eyes surprising both Slifers while she stood close to Jaden's back.

"Guess who?" she asked.

Jaden let out a cackle before he pretended to think about it making Syrus to roll his eyes at the two.

"I have to say...Misaki," Jaden finally answered and with a pout Misaki removed her hands from Jaden's eyes allowing the Slifer to turn around to smile at her. "You really surprised me at first."

Misaki giggled before she looked up at him with a smile of her own.

"I guess Anna rubbed off on me then," Misaki stated as she locked her arms around Jaden's neck.

With an even bigger smile then before Jaden wrapped his around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"I'll be at the Dorm Jaden," Syrus told him wanting to get away from the couple as quick as possible.

"Alright, Syrus," Jaden agreed as he still held eye contact with Misaki.

Syrus just shook his head before running off towards the Slifer Red Dorm. The male Hero Duelist leaned down and placed his forehead against Misaki's making the female Hero Duelist to blush red. Her red face got Jaden to laugh slightly before he gave her a kiss that Obelisk female returned happily. It was then that Anna ran up to them looking not at all amused, but once to she saw them a cackle escaped her lips before she walked the rest of the way to them.

"Misaki!" Anna yelled getting their attention.

Breaking the kiss both Jaden and Misaki looked over at the other white haired Obelisk who had placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Anna," Jaden greeted.

"Hey, Jay," Anna greeted back before turning her attention onto Misaki, "we have to get to the docks Misaki."

"Oh, right," the Cyber Hero Duelist agreed before looking at Jaden with a smile, "I have to go so I'll see you later."

"Right," Jaden agreed before the dark haired duelist leaned up and kissed him again.

"MISAKI!" Anna yelled making the two to break apart.

"Alright, alright," Misaki sighed before getting out of Jaden's grip and walking over to Anna, "let's go."

With a wave to Jaden from Anna and a wink from Misaki the two girls walked off making the Slifer to laugh before he turned around and headed back to his dorm.

Display Hall!

Misaki and Anna stood next to Dr Crowler as two workers stood in front of them talking the Head of the Obelisk Dorm.

"Alright, Mr Crowler..."

"Doctor."

"Dr Crowler, here's the keys to the display case down the exhibition hall."

"Thanks again for letting us off early. We'll see you bright and early for the bit opening tomorrow morning. Have a good one, Mr...Dr..."

"Good night Sir."

"Yes, good night," Crowler agreed as the two workers walked off, "good night." He then turned to Misaki and Anna. "Stand guard out here you two while I go check on the deck."

"Of course Dr Crowler," the two girls agreed.

Crowler walked into the hall while Misaki and Anna moved to blend into the shadows.

"Quite a good night," they heard Crowler mumble to himself, "after all how many evenings can one say they've been the presence of greatness of the world's most famous dueling deck." The two girls sweatdropped as Crowler walked into the room and closed the door. "It's no there?"

Seconds later!

Misaki blinked when saw four figures come to a stop in front of the exhibition hall before looking at Anna.

"Oh, Bastion?" a familiar voice asked.

"Jaden?" another familiar voice asked next, "fancy meeting you here. Getting a sneak peak at the deck?"

"I guess great minds think alike," the first voice agreed/answered.

Both Anna and Misaki quickly tackled two of the four figures before getting a clear look at them.

"Jaden, Bastion?" Misaki asked as she blinked in confusion.

"What are you two think your doing?" Anna was next to ask.

The two boys looked at the two Obelisk girls with confusion also.

"I think we should also be asking you two that," Bastion stated.

Anna and Misaki both held up their Security Passes to show the boys.

"We were asked by Yugi to guard his deck," Anna answered, "now why you both here?"

"To see the deck," Jaden and Bastion answered.

However, Jaden's face was red cause of how Misaki had him penned down with her knees on both sides of his waist and holding his wrist.

"Would two as to be so kind as to get off of us?" Bastion asked noticing Jaden's red face.

Anna was the first to get up before she helped Bastion to stand and when she turned to look at Misaki and Jaden, she saw how Jaden was penned making her snicker.

"Misaki, you might want to look at how you have Jaden penned," Anna suggested through her snickers.

The Cyber Hero Duelist blinked again in confusion before looked down and noticed which this time made her face turn as red as Jaden's jacket. Quickly Misaki jumped up off of Jaden looking embarrass while Bastion yelled the Slifer boy up.

"Sorry," Misaki apologized.

Jaden, however, just waved it off as if it was nothing before all of a sudden they heard a scream coming from the display room.

"Do you here that?" Jaden asked as they all looked down the hall.

"Sure did," Syrus agreed.

"Some one's in trouble," Chumly finally spoke up.

"Let's go help her," Bastion told them when he noticed that both Obelisk girls where running down the hall quickly before the others followed them. The two females kicked open the door before running into the room in time to see Crowler jump at their entrance. The two girls noticed that he was standing at the display case where the deck was supposed to be, however, it wasn't there. "Crowler?"

Misaki and Anna looked each other having already figured out that some one else took the deck.

"He stoled Yugi's deck," Chumly stated.

"Why did you do it Dr Crowler?" Syrus asked.

"No wait I...uh..."

"Let's go get Chancellor Sheppard," Jaden suggested.

Jaden and the other three boys turned around to go to get the Chancellor when out of no where they where tackled to ground.

"NO!"

"Hey, what gives?" Jaden asked as they looked at Crowler.

"I know this looks bad, but believe me?" Crowler asked, "I didn't steal the deck."

Anna and Misaki both walked over to the case to look at the broken glass.

"Then who did?" Bastion asked.

"You were the only one here Dr Crowler," Chumly told him.

"Standing right next to the case," Syrus finished.

"Then search me, please?" Crowler asked, "go ahead, go ahead."

"You know, it could be because I don't want to search him...but I think I actually believe what Dr Crowler is saying."

"Well, you should," Anna agreed as she and Misaki walked back up to them.

"There's no way Dr Crowler could have stolen the deck with Anna and I right outside," Misaki added.

"And anyways if he was able to steal the deck then why would he still be here?" Anna finished with a question, "the answer is either he stupider then we thought or the more believable one, he didn't steal the deck."

"Yugi's going to kill us," Misaki groaned.

"Yes, yes," Crowler agreed with Jaden and Anna, "your not so dim after all plus that's what I expect from two Obelisk Blues."

"Which would mean that the real thief is still out there," Jaden told them.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Jaden," Anna groaned.

"Let's split up," Jaden went on like Anna didn't say anything.

"Yes, good call," Crowler agreed with Jaden again, "we must find this wrong-doer, this pillager! And when I say 'we' I mean 'you'."

Misaki and Anna looked at each other before they both took off as a faster pace then before making Jaden and the other three boys to blink.

"They must not want Yugi to be pissed off at them," Chumly said making the others nod in agreement.

"Well, let's go!" Jaden yelled as he took off making the others to run after him.

With Misaki!

Misaki ran along the beach looking for any signs of a transparent girl wearing a female magician outfit. Just then two transparent figures floated in front of Misaki making the young female Hero Duelist to stop.

"MegaMan, ProtoMan, did you two find the thief?" Misaki asked.

"_I'm afraid not Misaki_," MegaMan answered as he shook his head.

"_I also couldn't find the thief_," ProtoMan second.

Misaki let out a sigh before she turned to ahead to the bridge.

"Let's go meet up with the others," she told them before taking off as they vanished.

With Annabelle!

Anna walked through the trees of the forest that surrounded the Academy before a transparent amethyst colored fox that had white tip ears and tail ran up to her.

"Anything Amethyst Fox?" Anna asked.

"_Grr_," Amethyst answered with a shake of her head.

Anna let out a sigh before turning around to ahead back to the others.

"Well, time to meet up with the others," Anna groaned before she took off.

The transparent fox vanished when Anna took off for the bridge.

Bridge!

Misaki and Anna both ran up at the same time as Jaden, Bastion, and Chumly.

"The dorms are cleared," Bastion informed Jaden.

"So are the beaches," Misaki chimed.

"As are the half of the forest."

"So are the classrooms."

Just before Jaden could say anything all five of them heard Syrus scream making them look to the other side of the bridge.

"That was Syrus!" Jaden yelled as they all took off.

Cliff!

The five of them all ran up to see Syrus on the ground and some one that Misaki and Anna have never seen before on a rock with his back to the ocean.

"Syrus, what happened?" Jaden asked as he knelt next to the blue haired boy.

"He has it..." Syrus answered before he sat up, "Yugi's dueling deck and he beat me with it."

Jaden, Misaki, and Anna all three glared at the guy before the male Hero Duelist stood up and jumped up onto the rock opposite him.

"Alright, you thief!" Jaden yelled at him as Misaki joined him, "you had your fun, but now it's over! Hand over the deck right now Dimitri!"

"Dimitri?"

"Yeah," Jaden answered.

"I'm afraid that your mistaken," Dimitri told him, "I'm Yugi." At this Misaki and Anna snorted. "Dimitri is just some child who well study other people's decks and copy them. You see, with these cards I'm copying the King of Games, I truly am the King of Games!" Anna noticed that Misaki was shaking in anger as Dimitri used Yugi's voice, but the voice also was that of Atem. "If you want this deck back you'll have to prove I'm not!"

"You've really gone off the deep end, but still I..."

"No Jaden," Misaki spoked up at last, "this freak is mine."

"Are you sure Kai?" Jaden asked worried as he looked at the girl next to him.

"I'm positive," Misaki answered him, "I know Yugi's dueling style and deck better then anyone though Anna knows it just as well I do, but I also know that no one can duel the way he does."

"Really?" Dimitri asked, "and just who would you be?"

"There's mistake number 1," Misaki told him as Syrus handed her a duel disk, "Yugi would know who I am right off the bat as my Older Sister is engaged to his best friend!"

"I thought that Mai Valentine was engaged to Joey," Dimitri said surprised.

"Well, duh," Anna and Misaki said at the same time.

"I am Mai Valentine's little Sister Misaki Valentine!" Misaki yelled at him, "and there's mistake number 2 cause Yugi would have known that I was related to Mai."

"Wow," Syrus breathed as Jaden joined them, "she already got two mistakes out of him."

"Right Syrus," Anna agreed, "as Misaki had said, Yugi would have known who she was and who she was related to right off the bat."

"Got that right," Jaden second.

Bastion smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That was smart thinking," Bastion commented, "getting him to slip twice."

Misaki placed her deck into the holder on the duel disk before turning on the disk.

"Good," Dimitri agreed, "so let's go.

Misaki: 4000

Dimitri: 4000

"Let's Kick it Up a Notch!"

"It's Time to Duel!"

"Ladies first!" Misaki announced as she drew her sixth card before looking at it and then her hand, "I think I'll summon...Cyber Hero Iceman in def mode!" A small monster wearing an exumo outfit appeared kneeling on the field. (Def 900) "And that well do for now."

"Well, it?" Dimitri asked, "I fuse Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to create...Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!"

"Oh great," Misaki groaned as a two-headed monster with the faces of the monsters that formed it appeared on the field standing on all fours with two white wings and a tail that was a snake. (Atk 2100) "Just what I need."

"Uh-oh," Jaden breathed, "I can tell that this isn't going to be pretty."

"Now go!" Dimitri commanded, "attack with Pulverizing Pounce!"

Misaki watched with a helpless look as Chimera destroyed Iceman, but the mean reason for the look was that she could tell that Chimera didn't want to listen to Dimitri.

"Syrus, you just duel this guy," Chumly said as he looked the shorter Slifer, "do you have any advice on how to beat him?"

"Not one," Syrus answered, "I've tried everything I could think of, but not one of them worked."

"So what are you saying Syrus?" Chumly asked, "that Misaki doesn't have a chance here?"

"I'm saying that against Yugi's deck that is a possibility."

"It's more then that," Bastion spoked up making them all to look over, "you see, Dimitri is a copycat duelist so in order to beat him, you must exploit the failings of whoever he's copying. As you did when you first dueled Dimitri, Syrus." Anna looked back at the duel with a thoughtful look. "You knew he was copying Crawler's deck and you knew what it weaknesses were and that's how you won. But, the problem is now he's copying Yugi, a duelist whose weaknesses are not so well known that is if he has any at all. You see, there is no sat formula on how to beat the King of Games so, therefor, there are no say formula on how to defeat Dimitri."

"Misaki won't give up till she finds one," Anna told him.

"I agreed with Anna," Jaden second, "you also forget Bastion that Misaki and Anna both grew up around the King of Games and have no doubt been taught by him so they might be able to, well, beat him or in this case Dimitri."

"So you like fusing monsters, do ya?" Misaki asked after she drew a new card, "well, then I think you going to love this." Misaki held up three cards. "I'm coming to combine Cyber Hero Roll with Net Agent Lan Hikari to create...Cyber Hero MegaMan!" A boy wearing a verity of different colors of a blue bodysuit and a blue helmet with some yellow appeared onto the field. (Atk 2300) "I know activate Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Hero Roll." A young girl wearing all pink with bits black and yellow and blonde long hair that was tied with a yellow ribbon at the end appeared onto the field. (Atk 1200). "Now MegaMan attack Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast with your Mega Buster!"

MegaMan's right arm turned into a gun that he fired at Chimera destroying it with ease.

Dimitri: 3800

"Nice attack, but now let me show you, my monsters ability!" Dimitri told her in Yugi/Atem's voice, "when Chimera is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon back Berfomet from the graveyard."

_A _four-armed monster appeared on the field in front of Dimitri only in Defense Mode. (Def 1800)

"Well, duh," Misaki stated making Anna to laugh, "I'm not stupid when it comes to Chimera's ability." Dimitri glared at her while she just kept a Seto Kaiba worthy 'not caring' look on her face. "However, Berfomet isn't going to be around for long cause I'm going to use my monsters own ability!" MegaMan turned around to face Misaki surprising everyone. "When MegaMan destroys a monster whose ability brings back another monster from the grave like Chimera, I can give up either 500 life points or a card in my hand or deck and by doing one of the two MegaMan can attack again!" Jaden and Anna are the only ones who noticed MegaMan looking at Misaki with a look that asked her if she really wanted to use one of his two effects. "I think I'll give up 500 life points." MegaMan let out a sigh before he reached out his hand and touched Misaki's duel disk taking away 500 life points. (Misaki: 3500) Once that was down MegaMan turned back around to face Berfomet allowing his right arm to turn into a gun that he aimed at the monster. "Now MegaMan attack with Mega Buster!" With a signal shot from his Mega Buster, Berfomet shattered into piece. "Now I'll end my turn with a face down. Make your move Dimitri."

"It's Yugi!" Dimitri growled at her, "though you do have impressive cards even if I've never seen them before."

"Mistake number 3," Misaki counted, "if you were Yugi then you would have seen them before because it was Yugi who helped me learn how to duel with a new deck."

Anna started to cackle making Jaden and them to look at her.

"She got that right," Anna agreed, "Yugi would always duel her when Mai or Joey couldn't which pretty must all of the time. The reason why Seto didn't help her was because of his company and that he was about to get married."

"It was mostly Yugi who helped," Misaki finished, "so if you were Yugi then you would have known that, but anyways it's you turn Dimitri."

Dimitri growled under his breath before he drew a new card.

"Alright, for my turn, I place one card face down," Dimitri said as a face down card appeared on the field, "and play this...Monster Reincarnation! Now by discarding one card, I get to bring back one monster from my graveyard." Dimitri placed a card into the graveyard before taking another from it. "Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts return!" A brown furred beast with a horn in the middle of it's forehead appeared in front of Dimitri. (Atk 1500) "And now I activate the Sword of Revealing Light!"

"Oh great," Misaki groaned as a dozen of long and glowing blades rained down onto the field surrounding Misaki and her field.

"What's happening?" Jaden asked confused at what he was seeing.

"Stopping Misaki's attacks that's what," Dimitri answered, "for three turns her monsters are useless."

"Three turns!" Jaden yelled in surprised as he looked Misaki worried.

'I need to find away to break that spell,' thought Misaki as she looked at her before drawing a new card. "Go Cyber Hero Glyde!"

A new NetNavi appeared on the field in front of Misaki on one knee with his arms crossed. (Def 1200)

"That's what I'm talking about," Anna cheered.

Jaden and the others all looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"You see Glyde has a special ability that let's Misaki destroy one spell, trap, or monster card on the field, however, she must give up a card from her deck," Anna explained.

"I get it," Bastion said as he looked back at the Duel.

"Yes, but not till next round," Dimitri stated, "Cyber Hero Glyde won't be around that long. Because I have a trap card out! Dark Renewal, it activated when you make a summoning. Now by sacrificing one of your monsters as well as one of my own I can bring back a spellcaster monster from the graveyard."

"It's to bad you don't have any there then," Jaden stated, "by my count the only monsters in there are Chimera and Berfomet."

"Thank again Jaden," Misaki said, "he used Monster Reincarnation last turn to bring back Gazelle, but in order to do that he had to discard one card from his hand." "I can see that your smart of your age," Dimitri said with a smirk.

"There's mistake number 3 lady and gentlemen," Misaki dramatically said, "for you see, Yugi already knows that I'm smart of my age plus I've seen him duel before like a 1000 times."

"Now then to bring back that Spellcaster," Dimitri told them, "Alright, Gazelle and Glyde make some room for..." Both Gazelle and Glyde vanished into the coffin making MegaMan and Roll gasp. "The one, the only..." Then coffin then started to open up. "My friend, Dark Magician!"

Misaki growled as the famous Dark Magician that belongs to the King of Games rose from it with him twirling his staff and his purple robes fluttering in the wind.

"I am star-strucked," Jaden gasped while Misaki and Anna were looking the Dark Magician with sadness. "Dark Magician is like the Headliner of Yugi's entire deck."

"Think he'll give an autograph?" Syrus asked in awe.

"Oh, I wish I brought my camera," Chumly agreed.

'Well, played,' thought Bastion, 'I doubt Yugi could have done it better himself. Dimitri's copying him perfectly and that's not good for Misaki.'

"**MAHAD**!" both Anna and Misaki yelled in grief seeing their favorite Spellcaster being used by a thief instead of Yugi.

"Huh?"

Everyone looked at them confused wondering what they had said as they had never heard the language the two girls spoke before. The Dark Magician looked at the two girls with sadness in his eyes and it deepened when he noticed that he was going up against Misaki, the one that his Pharaoh saw as a little Sister. Misaki allowed another growl to escape as she glared at Dimitri.

"Your going to pay for using the Dark Magician like he's your card, Dimitri!" she yelled scaring not only those who where watching, but also her own monsters. Dimitri decided on not saying anything and let her go with calling him by his real name for now. "Well, MegaMan, Roll, you two might not be able to attack yet, but you two can still defend and that's exactly what I'm going to have you both do buddy." Misaki switched both her monsters into defense mode. (MegaMan's Def 1300/Roll's Def 800) "Your go, Dimitri."

"That's Yugi," Dimitri finally said as he drew a card, "I chose to play a magic card. Thousand Knives." Misaki and Anna both looked freaked as what card was being used. "When I activate it with Dark Magician on the field they can be used to destroy any one of your monsters."

The Dark Magician waved his staff and pointed at MegaMan before sending the waves of glowing knives straight at the Cyber Hero. MegaMan was slashed by every single knife before exploding into a fiery shock wave which sent dirt flying past Misaki and the others.

"Misaki's MegaMan just got cut down to size."

"Size 0 because he's gone." "Still star-struck?" Dimitri asked, "well, here let's see how you like having your monster struck down by your star! Dark Magician! Dark Magic attack!"

The Dark Magician raised his staff with the end of it glowing brightly before he was pushed back slightly as he let loose an orb of powerful energy directly at Roll.

"Roll!" Misaki yelled as her monster was destroyed leaving her wide open.

"Oh no!" "Misaki!"

"At least her life points are safe," Anna sighed.

"Give up?" Dimitri asked.

"Never!" Misaki yelled in anger.

"That's the spirit," Dimitri praised, "never give up and always believe in the Heart of the Cards. That's what I say."

"Yeah, yeah," Misaki groaned, "the Heart of the Cards, sure." Misaki looked at her deck knowing that she well have to think of something and fast. 'I'm more worried about his cards. It's either I beat him or we lose 'em. Alright, Misaki, time to rock and roll.' Misaki let out a sigh as she moved to draw a new card. 'Here goes something.' With that Misaki drew a new card. "I hope. Cyber Hero MagicMan in defense mode!" A NetNavi appeared on the field in front of Misaki wearing a different magician out then the Dark Magician. (Def 1200) "And that's it."

'Why didn't she use MagicMan's special ability?' Anna thought confused, 'what can she be thinking.'

"Well, well, there maybe no known blue print to defeat Yugi, but Misaki is trying to design one," Bastion stated, "and if my hunch is correct then what she's planning just might work."

"Don't forget?" Dimitri asked, "with the Swords of Light out, you still can't attack, but I can!" Dimitri drew a new card. "Dark Magician! Dark Magic attack!"

The Dark Magician once again destroyed one of Misaki's monsters, but this time she was smirk.

"Hey, congrats," Misaki told him, "you just activated one of MagicMan's special ability." Anna's eyes widen already figuring it out. "You see, once he's sent to the graveyard I get to bring back a fusion monster that's in my graveyard." There was a glow from her graveyard as MegaMan's card come out. "And that only fusion monster in the graveyard is..." Just then MegaMan reappeared in front of Misaki with his gun pointed at the Dark Magician. "Cyber Hero MegaMan!"

"Way to play," Dimitri praised, "you show promise."

"This is guy is really starting to piss me off," Misaki growled as she drew, "rise Cyber Hero TorchMan." A monster that looked like a torch with two legs and arms appeared on the field kneeling in front of Misaki. (Def 1400) "Then I'm going to put MegaMan into defense mode and throw down a face down before calling it a turn." MegaMan kneeled in front of Misaki with his arms crossed over his chest. 'MegaMan and TorchMan are both tough, but their still no match for the Dark Magician. There's only one monster in my deck right now with more attack points then him.' Misaki looked at her hand to see a card that has a picture of a vampire like humanoid bat on it. 'The leader of the Darkloids, Evil Cyber Hero ShadeMan with 2600 attack points. It's either I summon him or I lose this duel and Yugi's trust.'

"Well, it's been three turns now," Bastion told them.

"That means no more Swords of Revealing Light!" Chumly cheered.

"Misaki, you hear that!" Syrus yelled up, "the spell is over! You can attack next turn."

"That's assuming that there is a next turn," Dimitri stated as he drew a card, "Dark Magician attack Hero MegaMan!"

"No so fast Dimitri!" Misaki yelled at him, 'thank you, Jaden.' "I play a trap, a gift that I got from some one very close to me, A Hero Emerges!" Jaden smiled as the others all looked at him in surprise. "And it activates as soon as you declare an attack. Now you have to pick a card at random from my hand and if it's a monster I get to summon it to the field!" Misaki held up her hand. "Now chose wisely."

"So be it," Dimitri agreed, "the card on the far left!" {

Me: Sorry to interrupt, but...WHAT THE HELL!? Bladedge in the show is on the right not the left! Whoever wrote that is not the brightest bulb in the lamps. Sorry, I just had to get that out of my system, but now enjoy the rest of the chapter.}

"Well, well, good chose for me that is!" Misaki yelled at him, "come on out Evil Cyber Hero ShadeMan!"

The vampire like humanoid bat appeared on the field with it's arms crossed getting glares from TorchMan and MegaMan. (Atk 2600)

"Alright!" Syrus cheered, "Misaki-chi got a monster that can stand up to the Dark Magician!"

"And every other monster in Yugi's deck," Bastion agreed, "after all with no Egyptian God Cards that Dark Magician is the strongest card that Dimitri has."

Jaden and Anna raised in eyebrow when Dimitri started laughing.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help, but over hear your friends," Dimitri apologized, "their quite wrong."

"What?" Jaden asked in confusion while Misaki and Anna looked freaked.

"It's true that the Dark Magician is the strongest monster in my deck, but as a duelist you must know that it's rarely about the card," Dimitri choice a card in his hand. "It's what you do with it and what I'm going to do it play this. Dedication through Light and Darkness! It takes Dark Magician and turns him into something more powerful..." A dark mist came from the spell card to wrap itself around the Dark Magician. "The Legendary Dark Magician of Chaos!"

"Of Chaos?"

"Boy, that doesn't sound good."

"Yes, well it's not," Bastion agreed/said.

"Bastion right," Jaden second, "it's one of the mightiest creatures you'll ever see."

"That's right," Dimitri agreed, "and I'm about to unleash him on you, Misaki. Chaos Magician Rise." A dark and blurry figure swooped out of the card before darting back and forth a few times and then came to a stop in between Dimitri and Misaki. This new Magician had a tight black suit with red rings around his arms and legs while on his head, was a wide black headdress that complimented the long black hair and a pale blue face. The Magician twirled around his pointed black staff a few times before coming to a complete stop. (Atk 2800) "Now just by successfully summoning him, I'm allowed to bring one magic from my graveyard to my hand." Dimitri showed the Monster Reincarnation to Misaki. "Oh, and in case you haven't done the math yet, ShadeMan doesn't have the most attack points anymore. Chaos Magician does."

"2800?" Jaden asked in shock.

"Yes," Dimitri answered, "now watch them all in action. Scepter Strike!"

Chaos Magician pointed his sharpened staff before firing off a crackling orb of energy while everyone watched as it struck ShadeMan destroying him.

Misaki: 3300

"Just face it," Dimitri told her, "this deck and I fit perfectly. Always have, always well."

"Not if I can help it Dimitri!" Misaki growled, 'though to be honest I don't know if I can. Against the King of Games' deck kicking it up a notch might not be enough.'


End file.
